El bebé de Inuyasha
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Extracto del capítulo veinte: "El pobre se había puesto verde cuando Inuyasha había descrito, con todo lujo de detalles, lo que significaba ser destripado." Secuela de El bebé de Kagome.
1. Conociendo a Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi**, excepto Yoshiyuki Terada que es de CardCaptor Sakura y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Capítulo uno: Conociendo a Inuyasha

-La TRAERÁS a casa antes de medianoche –dijo Inuyasha con voz dura.

-Eh… claro –dijo rodando ligeramente los ojos.

Un movimiento bastante estúpido. Inuyasha tuvo al chico contra la pared con sus pies balanceándose a dos centímetros del suelo en lo que dura un latido. Kagome podría haberlo detenido, pero se estaba divirtiendo demasiado de aquella forma. Además, si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo, también lo habría hecho. ¿Sería demasiado por su parte si atizaba un poco las llamas? Nah. Sólo sería cruel. Aunque le tentaba… mucho. La última vez que había aparecido una cita, el pobre chaval se lo había hecho encima.

-Déjame. Repetirlo.

-Sí, señor. A medianoche. No hay problema –la repetición se volvió innecesaria.

Sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo lentamente. Ahora parecía estar definitivamente nervioso. Sus ojos se lanzaron hacia las escaleras, luego hacia la puerta. Era completamente posible que estuviera planeando escaparse. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ryo? ¿O ese fuera el último chico? ¿Yuki, a lo mejor?

-Quiero tu nombre. Nombre completo, nada de apodos. Tu número de carnet de conducir. Tú número de teléfono. Y dos referencias.

-¿Qué?

-AHORA.

Inuyasha le tendió un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo a… aparentemente a Yoshiyuki Terada. La letra era un poco temblorosa, pero legible. El chico pareció completamente nervioso cuando Inuyasha empezó a olerle, para memorizar su aroma. Lo de escribir los números había sido idea de Kagome. Aunque si pasaba algo no los necesitarían, pero por lo menos le hacía PENSAR al chico que los usarían. En realidad, la nariz de Inuyasha los guiaría a él en nada. Pero era bastante difícil de explicar la peculiaridad del medio demonio sin hablarle a la gente de su agudo sentido del olfato.

-Sabré si la has tocado en donde no deberías –gruñó Inuyasha-. Y si descubro que le has puesto una mano en un sitio inapropiado, te atraparé. Sabes lo que significa destripar, ¿no?

El hombre tragó. Se supone que sí lo sabía.

Para mérito suyo, Yoshiyuki no había salido corriendo gritando en la noche, como el primer chico que había venido. Incluso había conseguido una tensa sonrisa cuando por fin llegó el sonido de pasos de las escaleras. Llevaba su vestido más bonito y su pelo estaba recogido detrás de su oreja. De verdad que estaba preciosa. Kagome estaba encantada de que saliera con alguien… honesto. Pero aún así le asustaba un poco. El mundo no era un lugar amable y gentil, y muchas cosas inocentes se podían convertir en malvadas. Estaba viajando a donde no podrían protegerla… A menos que la siguieran y la observaran desde las sombras (… no es que lo hubieran hecho… demasiadas veces desde que empezara a salir).

-Yoshi –le saludó con una sonrisa. ¿Quizás con una nota de sorpresa en su voz? Seguramente no habían espantado a demasiados pretendientes como para que ahora estuviera sorprendida de ver a uno-. Qué bueno verte. ¿Estás listo para irnos?

La respuesta, por supuesto, era no. Pero lo que dijo de verdad fue:

-Claro.

Inclinándose para besar a Kagome en la cabeza, y luego levantando la cabeza para darle un beso a Inuyasha en la mejilla, se giró para irse.

-¡Ten cuidado, mamá! –llamó Kagome. A lo mejor deberían ponerse sus zapatos y seguirlos, después de todo.

Su madre sonrió gentilmente, luego cerró firmemente la puerta detrás de ella. Inuyasha se puso en cuclillas y miró fijamente a la puerta de un modo amenazador. Kagome se sentó a su lado. Desde que se habían casado, Inuyasha se había vuelto un maniático en cuanto a la protección de su nueva familia. No se había vuelto malo hasta que mamá había empezado a salir. Cada una de sus citas tenía que conocer primero a Inuyasha. El abuelo había insistido en ello. De hecho, podía oír su risa ligeramente maníaca desde la cocina. Kagome tendría lástima de su hija si alguna vez tenía una. ¿Y habían pensado que Miroku era sobreprotector con su niña? ¡Ja! Era probable que su hija no saliera con alguien hasta que estuviera en sus 30 por lo menos.

Hablando de eso… era hora.

Aún no se lo había dicho a nadie. Su mente apenas podía abrazar la idea. Era un tema un poco terrorífico. Claro que estaba emocionada. Pero… bueno… ¿cómo reaccionaría Inuyasha? No parecía gustarle estar cerca de los dos niños de Miroku y Sango. Los protegía, por supuesto, pero casi parecía asustado de ellos. Asustado de hacerles daño, probablemente. Y aún tenía demasiadas preocupaciones sobre su herencia, ¿también las tendría su hermano? ¿Una preocupación más? Y sabía que ELLA no estaba preparada. Estaba asustada. Y no quería estropearlo.

-Sólo dímelo ya –dijo Inuyasha gentilmente. Su mano yacía gentilmente sobre la suya.

Kagome suspiró.

-Vayamos al salón.

Con una última mirada a la puerta, Inuyasha se levantó y ayudó a Kagome a ponerse en pie.

-Siéntate –dijo. Luego se arrepintió de ello cuando se estampó contra el suelo. Se encogió-. ¡Lo siento mucho! Quise decir si… eh, que tomaras asiento en el sofá. Lo siento mucho mucho mucho much…

-Sí, sí.

Tuvieron la oportunidad de deshacerse del maldito collar, pero Inuyasha la sorprendió negándose a quitarse el hechizo. Era un seguro, había dicho. Para su protección. Sin quejarse, se levantó y se sentó en el sofá.

Inuyasha.

Fuerte. Valiente. Se enfrentaba a demonios. Monstruos. El inmortal. ¿Cuántas veces había luchado con su estómago rajado, o teniendo una espada clavada en algún lugar? Duro como las uñas, Inuyasha…

… se desmayó ante dos palabras.

-Estoy embarazada.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Nota de la autora:** Este primer capítulo iba a ser originalmente una historia corta. Pero después empecé a pensar… y finalmente decidí ajustarlo un poquito y hacerlo el principio de la secuela de El bebé de Kagome, una de las primeras series que escribí en fanfiction. No es necesario leer esa historia para entender esta… espero. Aunque es completamente posible que haga referencias a cosas que han pasado.

Con suerte no tendré demasiaaaaadas discrepancias entre las dos historias, pero no lo aseguro.

Como siempre, aprecio vuestros reviews y críticas constructivas.

**Nota de la traductora:** Secuela. Sí, después de tanto tiempo ya tenemos secuela. Cuando la autora publique el segundo capítulo, os lo traeré. Hasta entonces, besos. ^_^


	2. Querido bebé

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Querido Bebé

Querido Bebé,

Te quiero.

No estaba muy segura de cómo empezar mi primera carta hacia ti. Así que me imaginé que primero debería hacerte saber la cosa más importante. Te quiero muchísimo. Y no importa lo que pase en la vida, siempre tendrás el amor de tu madre.

Kagome mordió el extremo de su bolígrafo. No estaba segura de qué más podría decir en su carta.

Ayer Inuyasha le había ayudado a limpiar una de las habitaciones que solía usarse de almacén en el templo de su familia. Iban a convertirla en la habitación de los niños. Mientras limpiaban, se toparon con un viejo trabajo del colegio en el que había tenido que cuidar de un bebé electrónico durante un mes, y llevar un diario para archivar cosas. Kagome sonrió ante el nombre de la carpeta… Mikomi. Aunque había sido un sufrimiento cuando tuvo que escribir las cosas, volver a mirarlo la llenó con afectuosos recuerdos. Sólo el ponerle nombre había sido una experiencia bastante terrible.

Quería que su hijo tuviese un archivo similar para que un día pudiese mirar atrás y ver que lo querían. Al principio, Inuyasha había puesto los ojos en blanco ante la idea, después de todo, ¿no se había graduado en el colegio para que no tuviera que hacer más deberes? Pero al final cedió.

De hecho, el diario que estaba usando era uno que había elegido él. Había perdido la cuenta de a cuántas tiendas habían ido para encontrar el libro perfecto. Lo que encontraron estaba encuadernado en piel con un estilo antiguo y tenía un envoltorio atado con cuerda para mantenerlo cerrado. Era impermeable y casi indestructible. Por supuesto, no habían encontrado uno hecho de pelo de rata de fuego, como originalmente quería Inuyasha, pero sería suficiente. No era un libro para bebés ni bonito, ni lindo, pero sería definitivamente único.

A petición de su madre, lo primero que hicieron fue sacar una foto de su vientre. Por supuesto, no lo enseñaba, se había negado. El bebé sólo tenía el tamaño de un cacahuete. Pero su estómago parecía cautivar a Inuyasha, y quién podía decirle que no a los cálidos ojos marrones de su madre. Además, un día podría querer ver el progreso. Kagome le sonrió a la foto de la primera página. Inuyasha había "ayudado" a pegarla allí. Con toda la cantidad de celo y pegamento que había usado, no era posible que se perdiera. Tampoco era posible escribir nada en la página, así que había empezado su carta en la segunda página.

No quería compartir los miedos que tenía con el bebé. No sabía si debería advertirle (a él o a ella) sobre la peligrosa vida en la que estaba a punto de embarcarse. Kagome soltó una risita para sí misma… em-barcarse… Decidió, sabiamente, que no compartiría el chiste con Inuyasha.

(**N.T.: **En inglés, la palabra embarcarse se dice "embark". Cuando Kagome hace el chiste, la separa así: "em-bark". "Bark" en inglés significa ladrido, así que ahí tenéis el chiste.)

Se levantó suspirando, consciente de que Inuyasha estaba ahora en alerta máxima. El pobre chico iba a estresarse y a tener un montón de úlceras si se ponía en modo de protección completa cada vez que se moviera. Sin mencionar que la ponía de los nervios.

-Sólo voy al baño –le dijo a su inquieto cónyuge.

Se puso en pie de un salto, preocupado y medio fiero.

-¿Me necesitas para…

-No –siseó-. No necesito ninguna ayuda.

Si estaba así de nervioso en su relativamente segura época, no podía imaginarse lo estresado que se pondría en su propia época. Se preguntó si debería establecer algunas reglas básicas para cuando volvieran. No volverse completamente loco cada vez que se moviera o que alguien la mirara. O, dios lo evitara, ¡hablase con ella!

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y la cerró detrás de ella. No es que aquellas cerraduras fueran a mantener fuera a Inuyasha si de verdad quería entrar. Pero por lo menos le había cogido el tranquillo respecto a la idea de una puerta cerrada. Enfrente del espejo, Kagome levantó el borde de su camisa para poder ver su barriga. Se veía igual. Era difícil imaginar que ahí dentro estaba una vida diminuta. Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo de Souta refiriéndose a ello como un parásito. Lo cogería más tarde por aquello. No por burlarse de ella, sino por hacer que Inuyasha se preocupara. Tenía más miedo de su embarazo de lo que le gustaba. Tenía miedo de que el bebé tuviese garras y de que no llegara fácilmente. Tenía pesadillas sobre el bebé abriéndose camino con sus garras. No es que compartiera esas pesadillas con demasiadas palabras, pero lo sabía. Y tenía miedo de lo que le pudiese pasar al hijo de un hanyou. Su propia infancia le había aterrorizado de por vida.

La… ¿la gente atacaría a su hijo? Se mordió el labio. A lo mejor no debería ponerle difícil a Inuyasha el ser sobreprotector. A lo mejor debería empezar a practicar otra vez con el arco. Desde que Naraku había sido derrotado no había practicado mucho.

-¿Necesitas algo de agua? –preguntó a través de la puerta-. ¿Galletas? ¿Un refresco de lima-limón? ¿Limones?

Kagome soltó el dobladillo de su camisa y le sonrió a la puerta. De verdad que podía ser dulce. Abrió la boca para decir que no, luego le volvieron las náuseas e hizo exactamente lo que Inuyasha temía que estuviese haciendo.

La puerta se salió de sus goznes cuando Inuyasha decidió que las puertas cerradas no eran lo suyo. Kagome no se quejó cuando él le sujeto el pelo hacia atrás mientras vomitaba, acariciándole gentilmente la espalda y diciendo que lo sentía una y otra vez.

Malestar matinal.

¡JA!

Mañana, tarde, noche, no importaba. Prácticamente vivía de galletas y agua. Según su madre, no debería estar experimentando los malestares matinales tan pronto. Pero Kagome apenas podía recordar un momento en el que su vida fuese normal. Se preguntó si debería visitar a la madre de Jinenji para ver cómo de diferente era dar a luz a un hanyou de dar a luz a un niño humano. A lo mejor tenía algunos consejos que podría transmitirle.

-Deberíamos llevarte al médico –dijo Inuyasha nerviosamente-. Creo que tienes hiperémesis gravídica. El libro dice se da a las seis semanas. Aún no estás de seis semanas. Deberíamos llevarte ahora.

Kagome vomitó una última vez y se ruborizó. ODIABA aquel libro.

-No tengo hiperémesis gravi- lo que sea, Inuyasha. Estoy bien.

-Pero el vómito excesivo… no puedes comer… ¡necesitas nutrirte Kagome! ¡Enfermarás! ¿Te has pesado hoy?

Le dio un golpe a sus manos cuando se movió para agarrar la báscula. NO iba a poner un pie otra vez en esa cosa. ¡¡NUNCA!! O por lo menos en otra semana. Estaba preocupada de que cualquier subida de peso pudiera ser por la falta de ejercicio y por comer demasiado enfrente de la televisión. Inuyasha era muy reacio a dejarle hacer nada. Hubo una semana en la que sus pies nunca tocaron el suelo. Aunque no se quejaba de que la llevara en brazos, la verdad es que era bastante agradable.

-No voy a ir al médico, Inuyasha. Sólo vino antes. El libro no va a cubrir cuando el bebé es parte demonio, ¿no?

Sus orejas se encorvaron.

-No quiero perderte, Kagome.

Le rodeó con sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-No me perderás. Estarás pegado a mí para siempre.

Le plantó un beso en la cima de su cabeza.

-Es posible que quieras lavarte los dientes…

Un cepillo del pelo le pegó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

El malestar matinal iba a matarlo.

No podía soportar que Kagome estuviera tan enferma todo el tiempo y no ser capaz de hacer nada por ello. Odiaba sentirse tan inútil. Kagome estaba muy segura de que esto era normal. Su madre no parecía preocupada y ella había dado a luz a dos cachorros. ¡Pero esta era KAGOME!

El libro se suponía que tenía que ayudarle a entender los cambios por los que iba a pasar Kagome y qué esperar. La madre de Kagome… ahora suya, se lo había dado para ayudarle a facilitar su mente. Estaba agradecido por el audio libro, de otro modo, nunca habría entendido las extrañas palabras del libro. Había estado practicando su escritura y había estado leyendo las palabras durante algún tiempo y se estaba volviendo bastante bueno en ello, pero no lo suficiente como para entender todo aquello.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de Kagome cuando lo pilló escribiendo. Estaba practicando su letra en la tierra con un palo. Eran palabras de su mundo. No le había preguntado por qué estaba aprendiendo, pero le había ayudado de todas formas cuando los otros estuvieron ocupados o cuando no les prestaban atención. Al principio, no estaba seguro de por qué se había interesado tanto en ello. Luego se había dado cuenta de que Kagome era su vida, y quería ser capaz de ser parte de su vida sin importar dónde estuviera ella. Así que aprendería las palabras de su mundo. Le había asustado en el momento que no importaba cómo fuera la batalla con Naraku, seguiría a Kagome a donde quiera que fuera, y en cualquier forma que se le permitiera. Él era suyo tanto como ella suya.

Cuando Kagome le dijo que iban a ser padres, le hizo muchísima ilusión. Durante dos segundos. Luego se instaló el terror.

¿Él? ¿Padre? ¡No podía tratar con Shippo!

Estaba bastante seguro de que su compañera no iba a aprobar que golpease a su hijo en la cabeza para disciplinar al cachorro. ¿Qué sabía de la paternidad? Había crecido con casi ningún recuerdo de su padre. ¡Y su madre había muerto cuando era demasiado joven! Claro que había visto a Sango y a Miroku con sus dos hijos, pero no había estado prestando atención a cómo se les criaba, estaba demasiado ocupado asegurándose de que no gateaban hacia los precipicios. ¿Y si echaba a perder las cosas? ¿Y si no encaminaba bien a su hijo y acababa convirtiéndose en un asesino perturbado y lunático? ¿Y si echaba tanto a perder las cosas que Kagome pensaba que estaba mejor criando sola al cachorro? ¡O con el lobo pulgoso!

Gruñó en alto.

¡El lobo nunca dañaría a su cachorro! Por supuesto, Kouga no sería la única amenaza para su pequeño. Los hanyous eran buenos objetivos para humanos y demonios por igual. ¿Cómo de demoníaco se vería su cachorro? ¿Tendría orejas como las suyas o las de Sesshomaru? ¿Le haría daño accidentalmente a Kagome? ¿O sería más humano? ¿Débil, incapaz de protegerse a sí mismo de aquellos que intentaban librar al mundo de la sangre impura?

¿Tendrían que escapar a la época de Kagome para estar a salvo? Aquí había menos demonios. Pero, ¿y si alguien descubría que el cachorro era diferente? Había visto espectáculos en la televisión con Souta donde experimentaban con gente que era diferente. Secuestrándolos y manteniéndolos en secreto con facilidad y luego forzándolos a trabajar como superagentes.

¿No había lugar para su familia en donde estar seguros?

Escuchó mientras Kagome se enjuagaba la boca con el líquido que olía fuertemente a canela. No se volvía loco por el olor o por el sabor, pero vencía a aquel mentolado. Ick. Se preguntó si el cachorro tendría su extraña obsesión con permanecer limpio.

Intentó fingir rápidamente que no estaba haciendo su propia obsesión e intentó verse ocupado fijando la puerta. No sabía por qué se molestaban con las cerraduras en la puerta. Un pequeño empujón y simplemente se romperían. No mantendrían a nadie fuera si quisieran entrar. De hecho… ninguna de las puertas era demasiado segura. Tendría que encontrar una forma de mantener las puertas extra seguras mientras estaba fuera. Le ayudaría a protegerlos cuando se llevase a Kagome de vuelta a la aldea.

Su compañera salió echando pestes del baño, preparada para gritarle por ser violento… otra vez. Usaba su propio hechizo de sumisión con ella (un beso, descubrió, era el hechizo más poderoso de todos). Luego la cogió en brazos, la llevó abajo y la depositó en la mesa de la cocina, donde había estad escribiendo antes. Podría prepararle algo de comer mientras escribía.

-No estoy segura de qué más decir –confesó.

Miró lo que había escrito y leyó las palabras lentamente.

-¿Quién dice que tengas que escribir mucho? Dices lo que necesita decirse y ya está. Escribirás más cuando sea el momento de escribir más.

Kagome le sonrió agradecida y él se sintió como si hubiera derrotado a un monstruo. Firmó rápidamente con un Con Amor, Tu Madre debajo de las líneas que había escrito.

Se sentó a su lado y tocó el diario.

-Puedo… -esto era incómodo. Se sintió un poco estúpido por preguntar. El diario era de Kagome después de todo. Pero también era su cachorro…-. ¿Puedo escribir yo también?

Su rostro se iluminó como si fuera un amanecer. No se sentía tan estúpido después de todo. Le cogió el bolígrafo y escribió su propia nota para su cachorro. Su escritura era lenta, pero era firme. Estaba orgulloso de no haber roto el bolígrafo ni rasgado el papel.

Dale un respiro a tu madre, niño. Deja de hacerle vomitar.

Por favor.

Inuyasha

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Nota de la autora:** Para aclarar cualquier confusión, este capítulo tiene lugar después del último capítulo de El Bebé de Kagome.

**Nota de la traductora:** Capítulo dos aaarriba. Y ahora me voy que no tengo mucho tiempo, disfrutad del capítulo y muchas gracias por los reviews. Besos.


	3. Conociendo a la familia

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Conociendo a la Familia

Querido Bebé:

Vas a adorar a tu familia, ellos ya te adoran.

Oirás el término familia mezclada muchas veces. De algún modo, eso es lo que tienes. Para cuando seas lo suficientemente mayor como para leer esto, serás bastante consciente del hecho de que vienes de una familia muy inusual. Por un lado tienes a tu abuela, a tu tío Souta, y al bisabuelo. Por otro lado tienes a un monje llamado Miroku, a Sango, la exterminadora de demonios, y a tres demonios (tu hermano Shippo, Kirara el gato de fuego, y tu tío Sesshomaru). También tienes una prima que se llama Rin, es humana al igual que el monje y la exterminadora de demonios. Sango y Miroku tienen dos niñas, las gemelas Suki y Yuki. Van a tener otro niño pronto. Aunque Sesshomaru puede que sea el único relacionado contigo por la sangre, no cometas el error de pensar que los otros no te quieren. Somos una familia. Algunos pueden referirse a nosotros como una manada.

Siempre te querré,

Mamá

_Qué aburrido_, pensó Kagome para sí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Dándole al bebé una lección de genealogía? Además, se sentía un poco divertida al contarle al bebé cómo se sentían los demás por él o ella… ¡cuando ni siquiera lo sabían! No es que no hubiera querido ir corriendo a contárselo a todos tan pronto como lo supo. Aunque había un obstáculo de ojos dorados en medio. El truco sería convencer a su sobre protector Inuyasha de que la dejara marchar. Le haría gracia que tuviera que rogar por volver al pasado en vez de por quedarse aquí. Pero su encantador marido de orejas peludas estaba un poco paranoico con… bueno… todo. Le preocupaba saltar dentro del pozo, la magia del pozo, y cada diminuto y posible peligro que estuviera esperando en el otro lado.

-¿Inuyasha…?

-No –no levantó la vista del libro de bebés, ni siquiera se sacó los cascos mientras intentaba seguir al audio libro. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado esa cosa? ¿Una docena? ¿Cien?

Un momento… ¿No?

-Todavía no te he preguntado nada –se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho y le lanzó una mirada asesina deseando que la mirara. Era una mirada impresionante y sería una vergüenza si se desperdiciaba.

No miró.

-Cada vez que pides algo no deberías tenerlo –golpeteó irritadamente el libro como si ella hubiera estado violando sus sagradas leyes-. Tienes ese tono en tu voz. Así que, no.

Rezó para tener paciencia. Aunque no sirvió de mucho… todavía seguía irritada con él.

-Quiero ir a contarles a los otros la buena noticia.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente (aparentemente esparcir la noticia no había sido SU primer pensamiento), luego se entrecerraron obstinadamente. Odiaba decirle que no, y ella lo sabía.

-No podemos hacer eso, Kagome… Ya hablamos de ello. Los riesgos son demasiado grandes.

Kagome suspiró. Luego compuso una sonrisa y se arrastró cerca de él, reposando su cabeza en su hombro. No era una turbia táctica para engatusarlo y hablarle dulcemente para que cediera ante su voluntad. De verdad. Oh, vale… puede que sólo un poco. Suspiró pesadamente. ¡Ajá! Su atención estaba ahora sobre ella, a pesar del hecho de que podría PARECER que seguía absorto en el libro.

El matrimonio había cambiado a su hanyou. O puede que todavía estuvieran en la fase de "luna de miel". Pero él estaba muy dispuesto a hacerla la esposa más feliz de la tierra. Aunque se sentía un poco culpable. No era tan secreto como él pensaba el que temiera que ella cambiase de opinión. Sabía que en su mundo había tal cosa como el divorcio. Y le preocupaba que se pudiera arrepentir de su elección. Se recostó despacio hacia atrás. No sería justo manipular a Inuyasha para que hiciese lo que ella quería. Tendría que intentar (suspiro) razonar con él.

El recostarse, pareció preocupar incluso más a Inuyasha. Ella hizo una mueca. No tenía la intención de que pareciese una retirada de amor. Nunca le haría eso. Ese era, posiblemente, el peor castigo del mundo, especialmente para alguien que se seguía preguntando cómo pudo haber sido "elegido".

Recostando su cabeza una vez más en su hombro, intentó ver las cosas desde su punto de vista. Era algo en lo que estaba intentando mejorar. A lo mejor no se habrían peleado tanto cuando se conocieron si lo hubieran practicado un poco más.

Para Inuyasha, la idea de ser un marido, un compañero, había sido enorme y difícil de creer. Meses después de que dijeran sus votos seguía intentando convencerla de que casarse con él fuera una buena idea. Seguía esperando que pasase algo. Pero ahora… ahora había un niño. Kagome siempre se había imaginado que un día sería madre. Tuvo muñecas con forma de bebé cuando era niña, y cuando había llegado Souta fue como si tuviera una muñeca con forma de bebé viva. Su madre incluso le había dado un par de joyas que habían pasado de generación en generación y le había enseñado que un día se las tendría que dar a su hija (o nuera), y soñaba con tener hijos. Y después cuando había realizado el proyecto de paternidad con el bebé electrónico, pensó que Inuyasha también se lo habría imaginado. Pero supuso que no había pensado en que de verdad fuera un sueño realista.

Además del hecho de que nunca pensó que tendría su propia familia, estaba el problema de si… bueno… SI podría tener un hijo. Kagome había hecho muchos trabajos en el colegio sobre animales híbridos, y la mayoría eran estériles. Mulas, ligres, cemonos, e incluso lobofines… aunque dos del mismo "tipo" podrían aparearse y tener un niño… ese niño muy frecuentemente sería estéril debido a su ADN. Se dice que los híbridos que son más fuertes que sus respectivos padres, son incapaces de reproducirse. Así que mientras que se habían cruzado con otros medio demonios, no habían oído que un medio demonio tuviera hijos propios.

Vale, podía ver que tener un niño podría ser un gran shock. Y… podía ver que no quisiera arriesgarlo. Ella tampoco quería arriesgarlo.

Parpadeó rápidamente, su corazón se aceleraba.

Y si… Las lágrimas se esparcieron por sus ojos e intentó apartar el pensamiento. Intentó apartar las horribles imágenes que había creado su mente. ¿Y si no era capaz de… y si…? No. No pensaría en eso. No iba a pasar nada malo. ¡Nada! Sus manos volaron hacia su estómago protectoramente.

-¿Kagome?

Su garganta se había cerrado, así que sólo salió un sonido estrangulado. Intentó encontrar una sonrisa para que no se preocupara de una cosa más. Pero eso sólo lo puso en modo de pánico.

-Feh –el libro fue olvidado y se quitó de un tirón los cascos de sus orejas-. Vale, podemos ir. Vamos a hacer el equipaje –la miró y cambió de ideas-. Iré a hacer el equipaje –se agachó y miró a su alrededor buscando una respuesta… o un lugar donde esconderse-. Sólo iremos y volveremos, olvídate de hacer el equipaje.

-Es demasiado peligroso –susurró mientras miraba a su todavía plano estómago.

-El… el libro no menciona nada sobre la magia… y la magia tampoco nos ha hecho nada a nosotros… y te llevaré todo el tiempo. Tampoco dejaré que te nada dañe.

-Pero…

-Shippo probablemente estará preocupado –dijo Inuyasha-. Y Sango también. Nunca nos hemos ido tanto tiempo. Bueno, excepto para la luna de miel… pero sabían que nos habíamos ido para eso.

Mencionar sus dos semanas de "vacaciones" detuvo las lágrimas y trajo una sonrisa a sus labios. No pudo evitarlo. Sólo Inuyasha sería capaz de sacarlos de un barco en medio de un océano y de vararlos en la, posiblemente, única isla desconocida e infestada de demonios de su época. Bueno, ella sabía que la vida no iba a ser aburrida estando casada con él.

-Y a Sango probablemente le gustaría poder ir a darse un baño contigo una vez más antes de que no pueda volver a tambalearse de esa manera.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos y se le borró la sonrisa.

-¿Tambalearse?

-Porque está… -la boca de Inuyasha se cerró de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de cometer un graaaan error y bajó las manos de donde había empezado a gesticular algo redondo.

-¿Sííííí? –siseó Kagome.

-Deberíamos comer antes de irnos. ¿Quieres que haga ramen?

Su estómago rugió de felicidad ante la sugerencia. Aunque le hubiera gustado pelear por lo que acababa de decir (y como posiblemente podían cambiar tan rápido de lado en una discusión), su cuerpo exigía ramen. Pero sólo ramen de beicon con salsa de soja.

-Inuyasha –suspiró, ignorando a su estómago-. Deberíamos quedarnos aquí.

-Los extrañas. Extrañas nuestro hogar.

Era verdad. Sí, extrañaba mucho a la gente. Pero también extrañaba su hogar. A una buena distancia del pueblo (pero no lo suficiente como para no poder oír una llamada de auxilio), habían construido una cabaña en el bosque. Tenía un buen tamaño para ser una cabaña, especialmente para la época, y estaba increíblemente bien escondida. Estaba cerca de unas aguas termales y de una pequeña entrada a una cueva al lado del acantilado que no podría alcanzar ningún humano. Se habían quedado en la cueva mientras construían su casa. Después de la boda, Inuyasha se había vuelto… bueno… más posesivo de lo que ella nunca hubiera imaginado. No confiaba lo suficiente en los otros aldeanos como para que se quedaran en la aldea. Ella amaba su pequeño hogar. Amaba las aguas termales. E incluso tenía buenos recuerdos de su tiempo en la cueva.

Era SU hogar. Kagome miró a su alrededor. Aunque aquí era donde había crecido, ya no era su hogar. Y de repente se sentía muy muy nostálgica.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Volver, al principio pareció una idea estúpida. Demasiado arriesgado. Pero una vez que Inuyasha volvió a poner los pies en la época feudal supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Inmediatamente se sintió un poco más relajado. Había muchas cosas que le gustaban del tiempo de Kagome, pero aquí se sentía más en casa. Comprobó rápidamente si Kagome estaba bien. Parecía bien por fuera…

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó en voz baja. Casarse con Kagome no había evitado que el resto le tomara el pelo a cada oportunidad que tenían. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de que no tuvieran ninguna oportunidad.

-Estoy BIEN, Inuyasha.

-¿Te sientes enferma?

-No.

-¿Tu estómago se siente bien?

Abrió la boca para contestarle bruscamente, probablemente para "sentarlo". Pero entonces respiró hondo y espiró lentamente. Esa era una buena señal. Cuando hacía eso normalmente significaba que iba a ser razonable. Normalmente.

-Todo se siente bien, Inuyasha.

La abrazó fuertemente. Acunarla entre sus brazos de esta manera era agradable. Realmente agradable. Aunque no muy efectivo para llevarla en largas distancias ya que podría necesitar la libertad de poder usar sus brazos para pelear y blandir su espada. Pero mientras no hubiera peligros alrededor no iba a dejarla ir. Ignoró las aseveraciones que hacía Kagome diciendo que podía caminar por sí sola y la llevó hasta la aldea. Demasiadas cosas podían ir mal si ella estaba fuera de alcance.

Inuyasha había esperado que Shippo estuviera en el pozo esperándolos. Le quitó importancia al sentimiento de… nah, no podía ser decepción… al sentimiento de qué más da, y se dirigió hacia la aldea. Alcanzarían a los otros allí. A medida que se acercaban a la aldea empezó a sentirse intranquilo. Era imposible que Shippo no los hubiera oído para entonces. Ni siquiera estaba INTENTANDO ser silencioso. Y Kagome desde luego que no intentaba ser silenciosa.

Estaban cerca de la aldea cuando al grito de Sango atravesó el aire.

-¡Esa es Sango! –gritó Kagome.

Después de un momento de duda, Inuyasha sostuvo a Kagome más fuertemente y corrió hacia la aldea. No podía oler a ningún demonio alrededor. No podía oír ningún sonido de lucha. Pero era imposible que fuera a bajar la guardia. Aceleró hacia el pueblo y se deslizó hasta detenerse fuera de la cabaña de Kaede donde se sentaba Kohaku con su cabeza en sus manos. Los brazos de Inuyasha permanecieron alrededor de Kagome, manteniéndola cerca de él. Su nariz no era lo suficientemente aguda como para decirlo, pero había una aroma de sangre. La sangre de Sango.

-¡Sango! –gritó Kagome otra vez mientras se escaqueaba del agarre del hanyou. La dejó ir, pero se mantuvo cerca detrás de ella.

Llegaron a la cabaña y encontraron a Miroku bloqueando la puerta, Kohaku ni siquiera los miró. Miroku estaba un poco verde. Y pálido. Era un interesante y ligeramente aterrador tono de piel.

-Ella… -empezó, luego se detuvo cuando Sango volvió a gritar.

-¿Ella qué? –exigió Kagome-. ¿Está bien?

Miroku respiró hondo, luego volvió dentro de la cabaña.

-Sango va a tener a su bebé.

Inuyasha y Kagome miraron al techo y vieron a Shippo secándose las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Pero… -Kagome miró a Inuyasha con confusión, luego con miedo-. Pero es demasiado pronto. ¡No se espera hasta el mes que viene!

Un bebé prematuro. Inuyasha trató de recordar lo que decía el libro de ellos. Sería pequeño, y puede que tuviera problemas de salud porque sus órganos no tuvieron tiempo de desarrollarse completamente. En la época de Kagome había hospitales y médicos y máquinas que podrían ayudar al bebé a sobrevivir si venía demasiado pronto. Pero esto no era la época de Kagome.

Kagome sostuvo su mano fuertemente y entraron juntos en la cabaña. Caminaron silenciosamente hacia donde estaba Miroku.

-¡Kagome! –dijo Kaede bruscamente-. ¡Agua caliente! ¡Paños limpios! –le dirigió una mirada amable a Miroku que había sido, obviamente, el que sirvió de asistente de Kaede antes de que aparecieran. Se veía agradecido (y aliviado) de que no tuviera que abandonar su sitio.

Inuyasha observó a Kagome entrar en acción y cumplir todas las peticiones de Kaede. Inuyasha… observó.

Sango parecía sufrir mucho dolor. Y había sangre. Mucha sangre. ¿Había traído a Kagome a casa para que viera a su mejor amiga y a su bebé morir? No. Sango era fuerte. Pero el bebé… podría ser tan frágil. Y no había incubadoras aquí para mantener al infante a salvo, respirando, y caliente. Podría haber infecciones, bajo nivel de azúcar en sangre, problemas de visión o auditivos, anemia… eran tantas las cosas que podían pasar. Cosas para las que aquí no estaban equipados para manejar. Inuyasha observó a Kagome moverse eficientemente, y escuchó sus calmadas y aliviantes palabras que iban dirigidas a Sango. Las cosas también podían ser peligrosas para la madre.

Sango gritó de dolor una vez más.

El pensamiento de Kagome pasando por este dolor lo puso enfermo. En realidad, físicamente enfermo. Tenía que sentarse.

Kaede animó a Sango a empujar, e Inuyasha observó a Kagome mientras ésta observaba a Sango dar a luz a un niño. Limpiaron al bebé rápidamente, lo envolvieron en una cálida manta, y se lo tendieron a Sango.

-Toutoi –susurró con una sonrisa antes de desmayarse.

Miroku estaba llorando. Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron después de reunir todos los paños ensangrentados para darle tiempo a solas con su exhausta esposa y su nuevo hijo. Kohaku miró atentamente desde la entrada mientras se iban, asegurándose de mantener sus ojos apartados de lo que llevaban. Miroku invitó a entrar a su cuñado y Kohaku entró calladamente para estar con su hermana.

-Era tan pequeño –dijo Kagome preocupada.

-¿Va a estar bien? –preguntó Shippo, que apareció detrás de ellos.

-Su corazón era fuerte –les aseguró Inuyasha. Y lo había sido. Bueno, más fuerte de lo que había temido que pudiera ser, y sus pulmones parecían estar trabajando bastante bien-. Sólo tenemos que vigilarlos ambos –miró a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde están las mocosas?

-Las niñas están con Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha y Kagome tiraron los paños.

-¿QUÉ?

-Bueno, con Rin. Y Rin está con Sesshomaru, así queeee…

-¿DÓNDE?

-Las llevaron a dar una vuelta en Ah-Un.

-¿DEJASTE que mi… -retuvo la palabra que tenía la intención de usar (el libro decía que los bebés podían ser capaces de oír lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y Kagome lo mataría si el bebé salía jurando)-… hermano se llevara a las niñas de Sango?

-Las cosas pasaron bastante rápido cuando Sango empezó a gotear –explicó Shippo-. Miroku llevó rápidamente a Sango con Kaede, y Sesshomaru resultó que traía a Rin para que visitara a Kohaku. Rin se ofreció a llevar a las niñas cuando empezaron los gritos. No te preocupes, Kirara fue con ellos.

No le gustaba, pero no tenía más elección. Si las cosas fueran diferentes habría perseguido a su hermano para quitarle a las niñas. Pero ahora tenía la condición de Kagome con la que tenía que ser extra cuidadoso. Así que en vez de eso, los siguió mientras iban al río y empezaban a lavar. Continuaron haciendo las tareas para mantenerse ocupados. Podrían visitar a Sango durante cortos periodos de tiempo y traerle comida a ella y a Miroku. Toutoi era pequeño, pero parecía tener buena salud. Sango estaba cansada y soñolienta, pero ella también parecía estar bien. Inuyasha intentó no pensar en lo que podría haber pasado. O, pensó miserablemente mientras miraba a su esposa, lo que aún podía pasar.

-Se lo diremos mañana –dijo Kagome mientras empezaba a quitar las tapas de los tazones de ramen-. No quiero quitar el centro de atención de hoy.

-¿Hmm?

-No quiero hacer del día mío –explicó-. Cuando es el día del nacimiento de Toutoi.

Estaba bien para él. Su preferencia, en realidad, era decirles adiós a todos y que los verían el año que viene, de forma que pudiera mantener a Kagome en algún lugar seguro donde nada ni nadie pudiera tocarla a ella o al bebé. Estos iban a ser unos nueve meses muy largos.

Miroku se unió a ellos en la cena diciendo que Sango había insistido. Trajo a su hijo con él, aunque Inuyasha pensó que el niño estaría más a salvo dentro, con Sango. Sango, aunque débil y postrada en cama, probablemente podría proteger mejor al niño ahora que Miroku. Observó cómo Miroku le hacía ruidos extraños a su hijo, había hecho lo mismo con sus hijas. Luego miró al bebé como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo. Inuyasha tragó. En unos cuantos y cortos meses estaría sosteniendo a su propio hijo. Miró a Kagome y vio que lo había estado mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su instinto era saltar hacia los árboles y esconderse. En vez de eso, le devolvió la sonrisa. LUEGO saltó hacia los árboles para esconderse.

El viento le trajo un aroma familiar y tuvo que saltar de vuelta al suelo.

-Hola, hermanito –dijo Sesshomaru. Cogió aire para decir algo más. Luego miró a Kagome.

Inuyasha se deslizó hasta detenerse frente a ella con el brazo levantado para protegerla.

-No le haré daño a tu compañera –dijo Sesshomaru impacientemente. Luego volvió a oler-. Estás…

-¡Ack! –gritó Kagome mientras se levantaba para evitar que el demonio perro continuara la frase-. Me alegro de verte –dijo rápidamente. Inuyasha gruñó mientras ella le hablaba a su hermano-. ¿Cómo estuvieron Suki y Yuki? ¿Fueron buenas? ¿Cómo está Rin? ¿Y el pequeño chico sapo?

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Kagome. Kagome volvió sus ojos suplicantes hacia Inuyasha. Suspiró. Genial. Ahora tenía que HABLAR con Sesshomaru.

-Vamos –dijo irritadamente.

-Tu compañera va a tener un hijo –expuso Sesshomaru una vez que Inuyasha se detuvo a una buena distancia de donde los otros pudieran oír-. ¿Todavía quieres esconder este hecho?

Sesshomaru estaba… ¿enfadado? Nah, era imposible.

-Sango acaba de tener a su bebé y Kagome no quiera robarle ninguna atención con esto.

-Ya veo.

-¿TÚ… sabes algo sobre partos de hanyous?

Hubo una pausa. Luego respondió.

-Sesshomaru no sabe nada de cómo lo pasará tu compañera cuando dé a luz a tu hijo. Sólo recuerda, hermanito, que los humanos son frágiles, y nosotros no.

Con eso, Sesshomaru llamó a Rin y a Jaken (quien pareció aparecer de la nada), y se fue.

Cuando Inuyasha volvió, Suki estaba mirando a su nuevo hermano mientras que Kohaku intentaba evitar que Yuki tirara de la cola de Kirara. Su manada estaba creciendo. Miró a Kagome, y ella le sonrió de un modo que le hizo saber que todo iba a estar bien.

Y, de momento, lo creyó.

Oye Niño,

No te apresures en nacer. Os mantendré a ti y a tu mamá a salvo hasta que sea el momento. Sólo quédate ahí.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, y bueno, casi todos empezaron a dar abrazos y a llorar cuando les dijimos que estabas en camino. Por favor no cojas el hábito humano de llorar cuando estás feliz. Es confuso.

Y por favor intenta hacer que tu mamá coma algo más que el ramen de beicon con salsa de soja. Es difícil de encontrar. Como pollo o ternera en vez de eso.

Inuyasha – tu padre

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Nota de la traductora:** Hola, ¿cómo estáis? Nuevo capítulo recién salidito del horno de la autora, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo. Por cierto, para los que no lo habéis visto, he subido un one-shot que se llama **Parpadeo**, me gustaría que le echaseis un vistazo cuando podáis.

Besos y gracias por los reviews y por poner la historia en favoritos y alertas.


	4. Más que una barriga

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Más Que Una Barriga

Querido Bebé:

Todos te quieren y no pueden esperar a que llegues. Todos parecen un poco obsesionados con poner sus manos en mi vientre para que puedan intentar acercarse a ti.

Te quiero a cada segundo,

Mamá.

Quería decir más, pero probablemente no sería bueno que el bebé lo supiera. Como que si una persona más llegaba y tocaba su barriga era probable que le fuera arrancado el brazo. Y no sólo por Inuyasha.

Al principio fue maravilloso ver que su vientre se había redondeado. Estaba contentísima por dejar que su madre y Sango tocaran su barriga para ver cuánto estaba creciendo el bebé de su interior. Era dulce el respeto con el que Shippo le hablaba al vientre y le contaba historias. E incluso el cercano toque de supervisión de Miroku había sido de alguna forma encantador. E Inuyasha… Oh vaya… ver la mirada que tenía en la cara cuando estaban solos y él no tenía que preocuparse porque alguien viera su mirada. Era simplemente indescriptible. Le traía lágrimas a sus ojos el solo recordar lo gentil y dulce que era. Ella podía decir lo bendecido que se sentía. Era una alegría compartir este increíble tesoro con sus amigos y familia.

Hasta que notó que la gente dejaba de llamarla Kagome. Cuando se preocupaban por hablarle directamente a ELLA, siempre la llamaban Mamá. Por supuesto, la mayoría de la gente le hablaba a su barriga en vez de a ella. La gente había dejado de mirarla por encima del ombligo.

¡Y completos extraños venían y sentían su barriga! Le llevó mucho tiempo convencer a Inuyasha de que evitara golpear a cada persona que hacía eso. Al principio estaba feliz de compartir su buena suerte. Luego se volvió molesto y deseó no haberle hecho prometer a Inuyasha no amenazar a cada persona que tocaba su barriga. Luego… luego empezó a sentirse… bueno, como si ella ya no importara. Como si sólo fuera una barriga. ¡Una incubadora!

Quería al bebé, de verdad. Pero era extraño ser ignorada por todos. Extrañaba ser simplemente Kagome. Intentó recordar si le había hecho lo mismo a Sango cuando había estado embarazada. ¿Le hablaba a Sango, o sólo a su barriga? ¿Le había hecho sentir a Sango como si ya no importara? Genial… ahora se sentía tanto culpable como deprimida.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

En el pasado, esa pregunta habría sido respondida probablemente con un tono cortante o con un gruñido, pero ahora que era una barriga con patas la pregunta era todo preocupación y nada de irritación. Inuyasha incluso rompió sus reglas en lo que respecta a mostrar afecto enfrente de otros cuando posó su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la miró de arriba abajo. Luego sus ojos se detuvieron en su vientre.

—Nada —dijo bruscamente.

— ¿Necesitas descansar?

—No.

— ¿Necesitas que te lleve?

—No.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— ¡Déjame en paz! —gruñó—. Dije que estaba bien.

Se sintió mal por emprenderla con él. Estaba siendo dulce. No era culpa suya que se sintiera gruñona y celosa. Respiró hondo calmadamente y se preparó para disculparse por contestarle bruscamente cuando Miroku expresó su opinión.

—Sólo son las hormonas.

ESO le hizo ganarse una bofetada de Kagome y de su esposa. Sin decir una palabra, Sango amontonó a sus hijas en sus manos y luego llamó a Kirara. Kagome no se lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar el brazo extendido de Sango.

— ¿Quieres hablar? —preguntó Sango una vez que estuvieron fuera del oído del resto del grupo.

—No —Kagome suspiró y se frotó la barriga cariñosamente—. Sí. Bueno, puede.

Miró al pequeño y dulce Toutoi que dormía pacíficamente, atado cuidadosamente al frente de Sango con un gran trozo de material suave. Por fin estaba creciendo. Kaede había estado preocupada porque el diminuto bebé no había ganado nada de peso. Se preguntaba cómo de diferente se vería su propio hijo. Se preguntó si sería Mamá y ya nunca más Kagome.

Sólo habían empezado a viajar distancias cortas con los niños recientemente. Kagome podía luchar desde la distancia con su arco, al menos durante un tiempo más, si Inuyasha dejaba a alguno de pie el tiempo suficiente como para que ella le disparase. Miroku y Shippo se llevaban a los niños y los mantenían a salvo en un escudo protector. Sango podía desatarse al bebé en segundos y volver a saltar a la pelea. No podían rendirse en su búsqueda, pero no podían concebir separarse de sus bebés. Los niños cambiaron cómo peleaban. Todos eran más cuidadosos, más estratégicos. Cambiaron la dinámica, pero Sango seguía siendo Sango. Ser una madre no hizo que Sango desapareciera.

— ¿Te sientes un poco deprimida?

Kagome sonrió, echándose hacia atrás y dejando que sus dedos se hundieran en el pelaje de Kirara mientras volaban a ras del suelo.

—Supongo que se podría decir así.

Sango no respondió, sólo le devolvió la sonrisa. Fue suficiente para que Kagome se enderezase y para que sus palabras empezaran a salir. Habló de lo cansada que estaba de sentirse ignorada y de la culpa que sentía por sentirse celosa. Kirara disminuyó la velocidad y aterrizó cuando Kagome empezó a llorar por lo horrible que se sentía por todo y por cómo ya no podía ver sus pies a menos que se inclinase muuuucho y porque caminaba como un pato y porque nadie podía ver más allá de su gran barriga. Y luego sólo lloró.

Sango le dejó.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Le estaba volviendo loco. Era una batalla constante el mantener su sangre demoníaca bajo control. ¡Estaba harto y cansado de ver a todos tocando a Kagome! ¡Y ella no le iba a dejar matarlos! O mutilarlos. ¡Ni siquiera un poquito! Cada día era un poco más difícil no convertirse en una bestia furiosa. ¡No podía soportarlo!

Y últimamente Kagome había estado alternando entre la felicidad y la tristeza. El libro decía que habría cambios hormonales y que se esperase esto (gracias a Miroku ahora sabía que nunca debía mencionar las hormonas), pero le hacía sentirse inútil. Y un poco asustado.

¡Luego Sango la secuestró!

¡No podía soportar estar apartado de ella esa manera! ¡Se había dio por demasiado tiempo! ¿Y si estaba herida? ¿Y si lo estaba llamando? ¿No debería ir con ÉL si estaba triste? Ansiaba correr tras ellas y exigir respuestas.

— ¡Eres un estúpido bobo!

Inuyasha sonrió y decidió seguir caminando un poco más antes de dar con su pareja. Había momentos en los que resultaba útil tener a Shippo a mano. Puede que no fuera tan pequeño como solía, pero aún era un niño y normalmente se le perdonaban sus arrebatos.

— ¡Hiciste que Kagome se fuera! ¡Se suponía que tenías que ser sensible! —dirigió sus grandes ojos verdes hacia Inuyasha—. ¿Verdad? Dijiste que teníamos que ser sensibles y no mencionar lo gorda que se está poniendo o lo temperamental que es.

— ¿Que dijiste QUÉ?

Inuyasha se encogió. Por supuesto, Kagome TENÍA que coger ese preciso momento para volver.

— ¡¡¡SIÉNTATE!!!

¡Uf!

Había pasado mucho tiempo (¡semanas!) desde que lo había "sentado". No lo había extrañado.

—Vosotros adelantaos —dijo con una dulzura que hizo que Inuyasha intentara desclavarse frenéticamente del suelo.

Ella se despidió con la mano de los demás hasta que desaparecieron de la vista. Inuyasha se preparó para una ola de ira… posiblemente una docena más o así de "siéntates". Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Había estado llorando. Sus orejas se bajaron y su corazón se hundió. Odiaba cuando lloraba. No le importaba que el estúpido libro dijera que era normal. No le gustaba. Cuando se casó con Kagome juró que se aseguraría de que no volviera a llorar nunca más. Por supuesto, ESE plan no funcionó exactamente. ¡Pero, maldición, lo estaba intentando!

—Lo siento.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza. Su oído debía de estar mal. Casi sonaba como si Kagome se estuviera disculpando.

Se sentó despacio. Inuyasha maldijo al hechizo por no dejarle levantarse para ayudarla. Dolía. Dolía físicamente no ser capaz de ayudarla. Parte de él quería pedirle que le quitara el collar, pero no era un riesgo que estuviese dispuesto a correr. No se iba a arriesgar a no ser capaz de usar el pozo. Nadie nunca había descubierto CÓMO funcionaba la magia, y no iba a tomar ninguna oportunidad de que fuera a causa de las cuentas.

—He estado… —se mordió el labio, intentando pensar en las palabras correctas.

A Inuyasha tampoco le gustaba cuando hacía eso. Afortunadamente, sus dientes no eran lo suficientemente afilados como para romper la piel, pero aún así era posible. El hechizo le dejó aflojarse, se incorporó rápidamente y le sacó el labio para fuera, apartándolo de sus desafilados, pero aún así demasiado afilados, dientes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Temperamental? Keh, lo sabemos. Es normal, olvídalo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—O ia a dehir temfe… juelta i laio, Iduwada.

Inuyasha le soltó su labio.

—No iba a decir "temperamental", muchísimas gracias.

—Oh… bueno… ésa fue la palabra educada que sugirió Miroku —Keh, nunca confíes en el monje—. ¿Qué tal e…

—IBA a decir DISGUSTADA —dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

Repasó rápida y mentalmente las sugerencias que ofrecía el libro en cuanto a tener que lidiar con una miko embarazada y enfadada. Sí… no le llegaba nada a la mente… Su primer instinto fue decir algo cortante y discutir, pero con el tiempo había aprendido que a veces era mejor dejar que Kagome se calmara un poco y mantener su boca cerrada. También funcionaba. ¡Empezaba a calmarse!

¡Se estaba volviendo bastante bueno en esto del matrimonio!

Kagome respiró hondo y empezó a hablar otra vez.

—Supongo que he estado un poco DISGUSTADA últimamente… —apartó su mirada de él. Odiaba eso. Ella era suya y él era suyo. No había nada por lo que estar avergonzada o ser tímida—… porque… porque parece que todo lo que soy es una barriga.

Inuyasha miró a su barriga y se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que sea porque es muy grande, Kagome.

— ¡SIÉNTATEEEEE!

Hola Niño:

No entendí a tu madre cuando la conocí.

No la entiendo ahora.

Con un poco de suerte para cuando hayas crecido tendré alguna idea de lo que pasa por ese cerebro suyo.

Hasta entonces, sólo intenta no enfadarla.

Tu Padre (Inuyasha)

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Nota de la traductora: **¡Hola! Cuántos reviews he recibido de esta vez. Veo que os gusta el fic y eso me alegra, y a la autora también.

Tengo que decir que **Michiru Yuki** tiene una gran puntería, acabo de leer su review y justo iba a publicar ahora el capítulo. Lo siento, he estado estudiando para mis exámenes y no tuve tiempo este fin de semana. De hecho, no habría actualizado hasta el jueves si no me hubieran cambiado un examen.

Besos y espero que me mandéis muchos reviews, adoro leerlos.

Hasta la próxima. ^_^


	5. ¡Está VIVO!

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

¡Está VIVO!

Querido Bebé,

¡Desearía que hubieras podido estar ahí! Cierto, técnicamente estabas ahí, pero no podías ver la expresión que había en la cara de tu padre. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te escribí cuando tuve mi primer ultrasonido y él te miró por primera vez en la pantalla y lo echaron a patadas por conducta destructiva? Bueno, esto incluso supera ESO.

¡Pataleaste!

Afortunadamente empecé a llevar una cámara a donde quiera que voy, porque poder ser capaz de capturar la mirada maravillada de su rostro no tiene precio.

Oh, por cierto, tu papá sigue mirando las fotos del ultrasonido, que puso en un álbum de recortes para ti, todos los días. Me sorprende que las páginas no estén gastadas. Por favor, recuerda que él te quiere TANTO cuando empieces a salir.

Te quiero a cada segundo,

Mamá.

Ahí.

Espérala… espérala… ¡AHÍ!

Kagome sonrió mientras Inuyasha mantenía su oreja presionada contra su vientre. Estaban solos por la tarde en una cabaña abandonada. Sango se había ido antes en Kirara, dejándolos para llegar a casa a tiempo para arropar a sus hijos por la noche. Shippo la acompañó después de que le recordara su promesa de vigilar a los niños durante un rato para que Sango y Miroku pudieran dar un paseo y tener algún tiempo a solas.

Considerando lo mucho que parecía haber crecido su barriga, hacer todo el camino de vuelta era impensable, e ir a caballo en su espalda se estaba volviendo incómodo. Que la llevara al estilo nupcial la mareaba con solo pensarlo. En teoría era romántico, en realidad… no tanto.

Además, ansiaba pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con Inuyasha. En su época siempre parecían tener a su familia a su alrededor, o a sus amigas que venían de visita, y era difícil estar a solas. Y en esta época generalmente pasaban su tiempo con los demás, y Shippo estaba casi siempre ahí. Ella entendía que sus familias en ambas épocas los extrañaran cuando estaban fuera y que quisieran pasar tiempo con ellos, y ella los quería mucho a todos. Pero había veces que ella e Inuyasha querían estar los dos solos.

Acarició gentilmente la cabeza de Inuyasha mientras éste yacía a su lado.

No estaba segura de cómo esperaba que él reaccionara al sentir a su bebé pataleando por primera vez. Pero no era esto. No era esta callada tranquilidad. Le habría preocupado si no hubiera visto lo cálidos que eran sus ojos. Oro fundido.

No pensaba que fuera posible amar tanto a alguien. Sí, había cosas de él que a veces la volvían loca. Pero lo amaba, incluso su carácter. Y momentos como estos… bueno, era sorprendente que no fuese un charco de pringue. Sólo imaginar… que él también la amaba. Y aunque había cosas que a él le asustaban muchísimo, que les asustaban a los dos para ser honestos, él adoraba a su hijo. Los atesoraba a ambos. Porque rara vez actuaba como un líder de una manada, cuando estaban todos juntos no solía mostrar su lado blando. En vez de herir sus sentimientos como solía hacer cuando eran más jóvenes, ella ahora elegía concentrarse en esos momentos cuando bajaba su guardia. A veces podía ser sólo la suavidad de sus ojos mientras viajaban, o la sonrisa orgullosa cuando ella acertaba en el blanco con su flecha, o incluso sólo un salto extra alto para que la pudiera tener un solo momento para él.

Ella vivía para esos instantes.

Inuyasha alzó la vista desde su lugar en su vientre y le sonrió cálidamente. Luego se irguió para abrazarla, aunque manteniendo su mano en su barriga. Cada patadita parecía hacerle quedarse sin aliento. A ella le hacía cosquillas. Escondió su cara en su cuello para ocultar su sonrisa. No quería que pensara que se estaba riendo de él.

— ¿Duele? —susurró.

Kagome inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y le sonrió cálidamente. La preocupación en su voz era conmovedora.

—No. Sólo se siente… extraño…

—Como… ¿como los alienígenas? —preguntó nerviosamente.

Kagome se rió y lo aplastó con poco entusiasmo.

—No, como los alienígenas no… probablemente… Tienes que dejar de ver todas esas películas de ciencia ficción con Souta —en realidad no lo decía en serio. Después de todo, era adorable observar a su hermano pequeño y a Inuyasha viendo películas juntos—. Se siente como… bueno, a veces es como una cosquilla. O como si algo diera volteretas ahí. Pataditas diminutas. Considerando quién es el padre, no me sorprendería si el niño está practicando técnicas de ataque. A lo mejor algunos codazos y puñetazos.

— ¿Patadas? ¿Codazos? ¿Puñetazos? ¿Te duele?

— ¿Duele cuando hago esto? —le golpeó ligeramente la nariz con su dedo.

Se burló y arrugó la nariz en su dirección.

—No seas idiota.

Inuyasha se inclinó hacia ella y ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Por un momento se preguntó si besarlo siempre haría que su corazón se acelerara. Luego él se tensó y empezó a gruñir. Bueno. Eso era nuevo.

El gruñido se intensificó e Inuyasha (decepcionantemente) se separó lentamente de ella y se puso en cuclillas, mirando hacia la puerta. Ella golpeó el suelo frustrada al darse cuenta de que ya no estaban solos. ¿Los demonios no podían atacar más tarde? ¿Como en una hora o dos o así? ¿Por qué siempre parecían interrumpir en los peores momentos? ¡Es como si lo cronometraran!

— ¡Kagome!

¿Kouga? Estás de broma. ¿Ahora? Kagome estuvo tentada a agarrar su arco.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

—Aléjate de ellos —gruñó Inuyasha. Su voz era apenas distinguible, era demasiado áspera y grave. Podía sentir su sangre demoníaca ardiendo en sus venas. Los instintos le decían que matara a cualquiera que se acercara a su compañera y a su cachorro. Estaba inclinado a seguir sus instintos.

—Pensé haber olido algo asqueroso —dijo Kouga mientras se apoyaba contra un árbol—. Me imaginé que su perro guardián estaría cerca.

—Aléjate de Kagome.

Kouga se erizó visiblemente y empezó a inclinarse hacia delante, causando que la presión sanguínea de Inuyasha se elevara. Desenvainó su espada, y se movió para tapar la entrada de la cabaña. Ocultar a Kagome de la vista del demonio lobo alivió algo de la presión que aumentaba detrás de sus ojos, pero no lo suficiente para que relajara su guardia. Su espada brilló con la energía, y estaba deseando usarla.

El lobo levantó las manos y se detuvo cuando el gruñido de Inuyasha se convirtió en un rugido.

—Sólo venía a presentar mis respetos, híbrido.

— ¿Híbrido? —la palabra siempre le había herido un poco, pero ahora lo ponía al borde de la pura furia—. ¿Así es como vas a llamar a MI HIJO?

Apenas oyó a Kagome chillar detrás de él.

—Uh… oye… no quise decir… no el bebé… es decir, después de todo, cualquier hijo de Kagome es… uh…

Inuyasha balanceó su espada y volvió a rugir. Nadie insultaría a su hijo. Nadie llamaría a su hijo híbrido. Nadie tenía permitido hacerle daño a Kagome o a su cachorro. ¡NUNCA!

No recordaba haberse lanzado contra el demonio lobo, exactamente. Incluso sin los fragmentos el lobo era rápido, y apenas evitaba ser partido en dos. La velocidad de Inuyasha lo llevó hacia delante. Usando un árbol para impulsarse, el demonio perro voló otra vez hacia Kouga. Esta vez la espada alcanzó el borde del brazo del lobo. Flexionando sus dedos, Inuyasha enterró sus garras en la tierra para disminuir la velocidad lo suficiente como para girarse y atacarle una vez más.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Para!

Su oreja se movió en dirección a su compañera, pero no apartó los ojos del intruso. No se atrevía. No dejaría que nada hiriese a su familia.

Gruñó al oír la palabra "híbrido" haciendo eco en su cabeza.

— ¡Por favor detente, Inuyasha!

Los músculos se tensaron mientras se preparaba para lanzarse otra vez hacia el demonio lobo. Esta vez no fallaría. Los huesos emitieron un crujido cuando su puño se conectó con la cara del demonio. El golpe que recibió en su estómago valió la pena.

Gruñó, se le escapaban las palabras. Tendría que enseñarle a este demonio con quién estaba tratando. ¡Lo haría de forma nunca PENSARA siquiera en volver a acercarse a su familia! La espada era demasiado pesada para lo que le decían sus instintos que hiciera, así que la tiró. Justo cuando corría para volver a saltar hacia el enemigo, oyó el grito de su compañera.

— ¡SIÉNTATE!

— ¡Uf! —el aire salió de sus pulmones, y el destello rojo de su visión empezó a aclararse—. ¡Kagome!

Observó enfadado cómo Kagome mascullaba algo sobre tratar más tarde con sus problemas de control de la ira, luego procedió a ignorarle y empezó a hablar animadamente con Kouga. Notó con satisfacción que permanecían separados por lo menos a la distancia de un brazo. El demonio lobo no hizo ningún intento de tocarla. Tiró irritablemente del hechizo tratando de levantarse.

— ¿Cómo está Ayame? —preguntó Kagome.

—Oh, ella y los cachorros están bien. La mantienen ocupada. Ella quería que te preguntara cómo estabais tú y el chucho. Está justo detrás de esos árboles, si quieres decirle hola.

— ¡Cómo supiste que estaba ahí! —llamó una enfadada voz femenina. Por primera vez desde que el lobo apareciera, Inuyasha sonrió. Con Ayame por allí, Kouga estaría demasiado asustado como para sobrepasar la línea. Ni soñaría con intentar coger la mano de Kagome si sabía que su propia compañera merodeaba por allí. Había visto a la loba enfadada antes, y no querría estar del lado equivocado de su carácter.

Kouga puso los ojos en blanco.

—Siempre sé cuándo estás cerca.

Kagome hizo un sonido de arrullo que hizo que Inuyasha flexionara sus puños. El hechizo lo liberó y se puso rápidamente entre Kagome y Kouga. El rostro de Ayame también se había suavizado por las palabras del lobo estúpido. No lo entendía.

— ¡El bebé dio una patada! —anunció Kagome mientras sus manos volaban hacia su barriga.

Ayame le pidió permiso para sentirlo, y Kagome asintió. Las mujeres rieron juntas. Cuando Kouga extendió la mano, tanto Inuyasha como Ayame le golpearon al mismo tiempo. Los dos golpes simultáneos mandaron al demonio lobo sobre los árboles. Al final vino frotándose su mandíbula. Inuyasha permaneció entre él y las chicas, pero permitió que Ayame y Kagome charlaran juntas. Aunque mantuvo un ojo muy observador sobre la pelirroja demonio lobo. No había olvidado que había atacado a Kagome una vez años atrás.

—Espero que tengas una niña —dijo Kouga cariñosamente mientras los dos lobos se giraban para irse—. Entonces podríamos arreglar un matrimonio entre ella y nuestro hijo.

— ¡POR ENCIMA DE MI CADÁVER! —gritó Inuyasha mientras elevaba su espada sobre su cabeza amenazadoramente.

Tristemente, todos le ignoraron.

Justo cuando estaba a punto para ir tras ese lobo pulgoso para hacerle retirar una idea tan horrible, Kagome hizo un sonido de exclamación. Se dio la vuelta y vio sus manos en su vientre. Ella alzó la mirada hacia él y le sonrió tan amorosamente que él pensó que su corazón reventaría. Era sorprendente que no fuera un charco de pringue derretido a sus pies. Fue hacia ella y puso una mano sobre su estómago y la sostuvo a ella con la otra.

Su familia.

Suya.

El bebé dio una patada y Kagome soltó una risita. Luego ella se inclinó hacia delante. Él se preguntó si su beso siempre haría que su corazón se acelerase. Estaba bastante seguro de que la respuesta era sí.

Oye Niño,

Sé que probablemente no estés muy cómodo todo aplastado ahí dentro... pero intenta no golpear muy fuerte a tu mamá. ¿Vale?

Oh, y nunca confíes en un lobo.

Tu Padre (Inuyasha)

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Hola, ¿qué tal estamos? Después de que la autora nos haya tenido en tan larga espera, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, al día siguiente de que haya salido. Espero que os guste el capítulo tanto como me ha gustado a mí.

Besos y hasta la próxima.


	6. Mamá vs Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Mamá Vs Inuyasha

Querido Bebé,

Eres un bebé muy especial, y crecerás para llegar a ser una persona muy especial. No sólo eres un hijo de un medio demonio y de una miko, también eres hijo de dos mundos, sí, puede llegar a ser algo complicado. Pero no te preocupes, te contaremos toda la historia de cómo fuimos capaces de cruzar el tiempo y conocernos. Técnicamente yo crucé el tiempo primero y lo conocí, pero eso es una larga historia.

La mayoría de la gente no tiene que pensar demasiado sobre dónde nacerán sus bebés. Generalmente es en el hospital donde el médico al que han estado viendo los manda. Aunque algunos escogen dar a luz en casa con una comadrona en vez de eso. Y también está esta cosa verdaderamente interesante que he oído sobre el parto bajo el agua. Tu padre y yo tenemos que decidir entre un hospital y… una especie de comadrona. Una miko en realidad. Kaede. Para cuando leas esto sabrás quién es Kaede y por qué es importante para nuestra familia.

Pero también tenemos que decidir CUÁNDO tenerte. No, no programar un nacimiento (aunque agradecería que no decidieras nacer en la mitad de la noche o a altas horas de la madrugada. Inténtalo hacia la tarde-noche, cariño.) ¿Te tendremos en la época en la que nací yo, o en la de tu padre?

Estoy segura de que seremos felices sin importar dónde o cuándo elijamos.

Te quiero a cada segundo,

Mamá.

—No.

—Sé razonable, Inuyasha.

—NO.

— ¡Tienes que atender a razones!

Inuyasha gruñó.

— ¡SOY razonable, Sra. Madre de Kagome! ¡La respuesta es no!

Unas manos normalmente gentiles se estamparon contra la mesa, haciendo que Kagome saltara y derramara un poco de su té sobre la mesa. Inuyasha miró brevemente hacia ella, asegurándose de que el líquido no la hubiera tocado, luego volvió a mirar a su madre. Ella intentó evitar sonreírle por su preocupación. Pero la mitad de una pelea no era el momento para empezar a ponerse empalagosos. Además, esto era serio. Esto iba a afectar al resto de sus vidas. Y ella estaba siendo forzada a tomar una horrible decisión. Su cabeza empezó a dolerle y perdió el apetito… lo que era bastante increíble teniendo en cuenta que estos días tenía un hambre atroz. Apartó el plato de galletas que su madre le había puesto delante sólo momentos antes de que empezase el debate. Por supuesto, no había hecho falta mucho tiempo para que el debate se convirtiera en discusión.

— ¡Ella TIENE que tener el bebé aquí!

— ¡Va a tener al bebé en la aldea!

— ¡Le dolerá! ¡Necesita un médico!

— ¡Confío en Kaede!

El gruñido de frustración no vino del demonio perro. Kagome miró a su madre con sorpresa. Nunca antes la había visto tan frustrada y enfadada. La única vez que la había visto de una forma que no fuera dulce y serena había sido cuando había muerto su padre. ¡Incluso entonces no fue nada como esto! Era como observar uno de esos documentales donde la mamá oso está defendiendo a sus oseznos. Daba, bueno, un poco de miedo en realidad.

— ¡El bebé estará a salvo aquí!

Esta vez fue Inuyasha quien gruñó.

— ¡Puedo mantener al cachorro a salvo!

Mamá apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, cerró los ojos, y puso las manos en puño. Era una postura familiar. En realidad era como mirarse en un espejo. Así era como intentaba no ponerse fuera de sí y decir algo (o hacer algo) que podría lamentar. ¡Quién iba a saber que había sacado eso de su madre! Cuando abrió los ojos, su madre forzó una sonrisa en su rostro y escondió sus manos bajo la mesa.

—Sé que eres capaz de mantener al bebé a salvo —dijo su madre con su familiar calma—. Pero hay demonios en tu época.

— ¿Tuvo algún problema con los demonios? —Inuyasha se erizó visiblemente. Au. Esto no iba a ser bueno—. Mi padre era un demonio. Shippo es un demonio. Kirara es un demonio. ¿Tuvo algún problema con la sangre demoníaca de mis venas? ¿La misma sangre que corre por la sangre del bebé?

—Mamá no está diciendo que los demonios sean… —Kagome paró de hablar por un momento, luego miró a su madre dubitativamente—. No estás diciendo que todos los demonios son malos, ¿no? —preguntó.

Su madre meneó la cabeza.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, Kagome! —exhaló un suspiro, se levantó, y se sirvió una taza de té y le llenó a Kagome la suya. Luego inhaló lentamente y los miró a través de la mesa con una expresión seria—. Entiendo que hay demonios buenos y demonios malos, así como hay gente buena y gente mala. Pero los demonios de tu época son más peligrosos que la gente de aquí.

—Los secuestradores y los asesinos viven en nuestra época, Mamá —le recordó Kagome mientras soplaba sobre su té caliente antes de darle un sorbo.

—Vosotros tenéis demonios que respiran fuego y comen personas.

— ¡Las armas están en nuestra época! ¡Cualquiera puede obtener una!

— ¡Demonios que respiran fuego, Kagome! Y que comen personas.

Kagome meneó un dedo en dirección a su madre.

— ¡No puedes usar el mismo ejemplo dos veces sólo reordenando las palabras!

Su madre le dirigió esta vez una sonrisa real. Pequeña, pero real. Por un momento sus ojos fueron cálidos y suaves una vez más pero sólo por un momento. Se volvió hacia Inuyasha con los ojos endurecidos y le prestó toda su atención. Entonces empezó a jugar sucio.

— ¿Has pensado siquiera en la seguridad de Kagome?

— ¿Qué? —exclamaron Kagome e Inuyasha simultáneamente. Inuyasha añadió unos cuantos juramentos. Por ahí se pudieron oír las palabras "mantener a Kagome a salvo" y "sacar las entrañas de cualquiera que intente hacerle daño" y otros vagos juramentos. Ninguno que Kagome no hubiera oído antes, pero que su madre probablemente no había oído. Resulta que Kagome no tuvo que preocuparse por cómo se tomaría su madre el arrebato. La mujer se veía total y absolutamente pagada de sí misma.

— ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres morían al dar a luz en la época feudal?

— ¡MADRE!

Ignorando el grito de protesta de Kagome, la mujer mayor continuó:

— ¿Y si fuese a ir algo mal con el parto? ¡No tenéis la tecnología médica disponible para mantener a un bebé vivo por si viene demasiado pronto o por si hay complicaciones! Kagome vino demasiado pronto. Había tanta sangre… sangre por todas partes. Apenas llegamos al hospital a tiempo. ¡Casi perdí a Kagome cuando nació! Apenas era más grande que tu mano… ¡No quiero perder a mi nieto porque no había nadie ahí para ponerlo en una incubadora y para mantener a sus pulmones trabajando por ella!

—Mamá… —su tono era más suave esta vez. Inuyasha parecía horrorizado. Si era o no por la ligeramente histérica diatriba o por la lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de su madre, no estaba segura—. Mamá… estoy bien. El bebé va a estar bien.

—Eso no lo sabes…

Kagome se levantó y caminó alrededor de la mesa para abrazar a su madre.

—El bebé está creciendo sano y fuerte. Tú estabas ahí cuando lo dijo el médico. Yo también estoy bien. Ambos estamos bien.

Su madre susurró algo, pero no lo captó.

— ¿Hmmm?

Su madre se apartó un poco hacia atrás, mirándola a ella primero, luego a Inuyasha.

— ¿Y si el bebé no puede cruzar el tiempo? ¿Os quedaréis al otro lado del pozo? ¿Evitaréis que vea a mi nieto? Yo… yo no podría soportar eso.

Y… ¿y si el bebé no podía cruzar el tiempo? El pensamiento no se le había ocurrido antes. ¿Tendría que elegir entre un tiempo y el otro? ¿Y si consiguiera un hechizo igual al de Inuyasha para el bebé? ¿Eso funcionaría? ¿O de verdad tendría que abandonar a su familia para siempre? ¿Tendría que decidir dónde y cuándo vivir? Se había acostumbrado tanto a ser capaz de estar en ambas épocas que nunca había pensado realmente en tener que abandonar una de ellas.

No había una respuesta fácil.

En el presente tenía a su madre, a su hermano, y a su abuelo. Sin mencionar a sus amigas. Los supermercados. Los baños de burbujas. Las hamburguesas con queso y los fritos. Había médicos con antibióticos y curas para enfermedades. ¿Y si algo iba mal en el parto? ¿Y si su hijo nunca llegaba a ir al colegio? ¿Qué tipo de educación tendría él o ella viviendo en la época de Inuyasha? Y… y su madre nunca llegaría a abrazar a su nieto. Su familia ya era bastante pequeña. ¿Podría dejar de verdad a su familia para siempre?

En el pasado tenía a Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Kirara, Kouga, Ayame… y a Shippo. ¿Cómo podría dejar a Shippo? En el pasado, las condiciones de vida para un hanyou podrían no ser ideales, pero al menos nadie pensaría que era… una rareza. Podría burlarse con que él y Souta veían demasiada ciencia ficción… pero, ¿y si los científicos de verdad lo localizaban a él y a su bebé? O, ¿y si los tabloides aireaban que había demonios? ¿Tendrían que vivir sus vidas escondidos?

Con el corazón dolorido sostuvo a su madre aun sabiendo cuál iba a ser su respuesta.

Vivirían en la época de Inuyasha.

No podía arriesgar su seguridad.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

—Váyamonos de aquí, Inuyasha.

Dejó que ella tomara su mano y la siguió silenciosamente hacia el pozo. Kagome había estado inusualmente silenciosa después de la pelea. Ella intentaba ocultarlo, pero no tenía mucho éxito. Su labio temblaba y se detuvo en la puerta de la pagoda del pozo.

—Podemos… ¿podemos entrar un par de minutos? He… olvidado algo.

—Keh.

No se había olvidado nada. Demonios, ¡no habían traído lo suficiente como PARA olvidarse! Pero él la siguió de vuelta a la casa de todos modos. La observó mientras subía las escaleras, luego la siguió hacia la habitación de los niños, la habitación que ellos mismos habían limpiado a fondo. Ella entró y cerró la puerta. Él se quedó en el pasillo, un poco asustado de entrar después de ella. Era fácil de decir que ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Su madre estaba en su propia habitación, llorando ya.

Lágrimas.

Cómo odiaba las lágrimas.

Escucharlas a ambas llorando era literalmente doloroso. Dobló sus orejas contra su cabeza esperando ahogar un poco el sonido.

Pero el sentimiento de hundimiento en su corazón estaba empeorando. No había pensado en que el cachorro no fuera capaz de usar el pozo. Simplemente había asumido que sería posible, ya que ambos podían. Aunque aún estaba confundido sobre cómo era eso posible.

Miró alrededor de la casa y sintió como si las paredes se cerraran sobre él. Lo más silenciosamente que pudo, se deslizó por la puerta delantera y saltó hacia un árbol que estaba más cerca de la ventana de la habitación en la que estaba Kagome. La habitación del cachorro. La habitación de los niños.

Habían trabajado muy duro en esa habitación. Habían limpiado la habitación de basura y habían fregado las paredes y el suelo. Incluso le había ayudado a la mamá de Kagome a pintarla. Kagome había usado estas cosas que se llamaban plantillas para añadir más pintura a las paredes después de que estuviera seco. Había pintado árboles. Se suponía que deberían haberle recordado a su bosque. Kagome no era una gran artista, pero aún así él amaba esos árboles que había pintado en las paredes. Incluso la alfombra que estaba en el suelo había sido reemplazada para ser verde, como la hierba. Su compañera había estado intentando traer un poco de su bosque aquí.

Pero, ¿él podría vivir en el futuro? ¿Cómo mantendría a su familia? No tenía habilidades que le ayudaran para ganar el dinero que necesitaría en este período de tiempo. No había demonios con los que luchar. Souta había bromeado con que podría ser un luchador contra el crimen, pero… ¿podría alguien ser un luchador contra el crimen y ser capaz de pagar por una casa y provisiones?

Kagome le había dado la charla sobre cómo el colegio era importante para conseguir un buen trabajo para conseguir dinero para ganarse la vida muchas veces. Pero él no tenía estudios. No podría cuidar de Kagome en esta época. O del cachorro.

¡Y vivir en sitios tan diminutos todo el tiempo! Estaba acostumbrado al bosque abierto. ¡Había dormido en árboles la mayor parte de su vida! Claro que le gustaba estar en la época de Kagome… durante un rato. Pero se volvería loco viviendo aquí durante mucho tiempo. Normalmente un par de días era todo lo que podía soportar antes de que estuviera deseando volver al otro lado del pozo.

Oyó gimotear a Kagome.

Su madre había muerto cuando era muy pequeño. ¿Cómo podría pedirle a Kagome que dejara a su madre… a su familia? Pero, ¿cómo podría soportar vivir en unas cajas tan diminutas?

Kagome…

Recordaba cuando Sango había dado a luz. Recordaba cuánto le dolía, y cuánta sangre había. Recordaba lo aterrorizado que había estado Miroku de que Sango y los bebés no lo consiguieran. Inuyasha se sintió enfermo. No podría sobrevivir si Kagome moría en el parto.

Sentía su corazón apretado mientras miraba a través de la ventana a Kagome y al bosque que había pintado, y dijo adiós a su propio bosque.

Viviría en la época de Kagome.

No podía arriesgar su seguridad.

Hola Niño,

¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño a tu mamá cuando salgas!

Lo digo enserio.

Sólo intenta ser cuidadoso. ¿Vale?

Tu Papá (Inuyasha)

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Bueno, me ha costado. Después de toda la euforia con el mundial (POR FIN GANAMOS) y de toda la tensión, ya estoy aquí. Sé que este capítulo salió el viernes, pero de verdad que no pude antes.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y hasta pronto. ^_^


	7. ¿Adónde se han ido mis pies?

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

¿Adónde Se Han Ido Mis Pies?

Querido Bebé,

Tu mamá se ha inflado hasta el tamaño de un globo de aire caliente.

Te quiero a cada segundo,

Mamá.

— ¡Soy feeeeea!

— Sigue siendo bastante hermosa, señorita Kagome.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que es hermosa? ¡Mantén tus ojos en tu propia compañera, monje!

Kagome se sorbió la nariz, luego empezó a llorar.

— ¿Quééééé?

— ¡Crees que soy fea!

— ¿QUÉ?

Kagome apuntó con un dedo en dirección a Miroku mientras le gritaba.

— ¡Le dijiste que soy fea!

— ¿Qué? ¡No lo hice!

— ¡SÍ LO HICISTeeeeeee! —el grito de Kagome se convirtió en un gimoteos—. ¡Todos pensáis que ahora soy fea!

— ¡No lo eres! Eres preciosa, Kagome. ¡Dile que es preciosa, monje!

No hubo respuesta. Kagome miró hacia atrás y vio a Sango despidiéndose de ella con la mano desde el lomo de Kirara mientras la gata de fuego emprendía el vuelo. Aparentemente Miroku y familia pensaron que era mejor tomar el camino de vuelta más corto hacia la cabaña de Kaede. Genial, había ahuyentado a sus amigos con su mal carácter. Se habría dejado caer al suelo con frustración, pero era demasiado grande como para dejarse caer en cualquier lado. El pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se volvieran a llenar de lágrimas. Una mano se posó gentilmente en su hombro, y miró a unos preocupados ojos dorados.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó nerviosamente.

— ¡Estoy gorda! —lloró, luego intentó abrazarle, sólo para encontrar que sus brazos casi no podían rodearlo con su barriga en medio. Esto sólo hizo que su llanto se incrementara en tono y volumen—. ¡Y soy feeeea!

Inuyasha se puso rápidamente detrás de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás, abrazándola fuertemente.

— Eres preciosa —susurró en su oído antes de acariciarle el hombro con la nariz—. Y estás llevando a nuestro bebé. No hay nada de feo en eso.

Kagome se volvió a sorber la nariz, luego se secó los ojos.

— Toda mi ropa se me ha quedado pequeña… y no me he visto los pies en una eternidad —se quejó.

— Siguen ahí —le aseguró.

— Y no he podido depilar mis piernas o algo. ¡Parezco un gorila!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Y ando como un pato!

— Eso es porque estás… —hizo una pausa. Luego cambió de idea sobre lo que iba a decir—. No andas como un pato. Y no pareces un gorila. Si me dices cómo, yo te depilaré tus estúpidas piernas por ti si es tan importante.

Kagome dejó de llorar (gracias a las estrellas) y alzó la mirada hacia él con los ojos con forma de estrella. Era su héroe.

— ¿Lo harás?

— Eh… claro.

— ¿Y me pintarás las uñas de mis pies?

— Kagomeeeeee… ¡esa cosa apesta!

Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

Se derrumbó, aunque malhumorado.

— Bien.

— ¿Y tendremos burbujas con olor a fresa para el baño?

— Claro, lo que sea.

Se acurrucó contra su hombro y la mente de él se puso un poco en blanco.

— ¿También conseguirás algunas fresas ricas?

— ¿Eh? ¿No están fuera de temporada? —miró su labio tembloroso y luego se encogió—. Mm, sí, también conseguiré algunas fresas. No hay problema —seguro que en algún lugar o tiempo tenía que haber fresas disponibles. A lo mejor una excursión a una de esas tiendas de comestibles del futuro…

— Y elegiremos un lugar para construir nuestra casita para criar a nuestro bebé por el camino.

— Pode… ¿qué? —se apartó un poco de su compañera. Estrechó los ojos en su dirección, ligeramente desconfiado—. Hablamos de esto, Kagome. Vamos a ir a tu tiempo para tener el bebé. Es más seguro.

Ella le frunció el ceño.

— Mi madre sólo estaba un poco sobreprotectora, Inuyasha. No lo decía enserio. Preferiría estar rodeada de amigos y familia cuando tenga al bebé, no en un frío lugar impersonal como un hospital. Vale, puede que no mientras esté teniendo al bebé. Quiero que nuestro bebé esté rodeado de amor en el momento en que él o ella venga a este mundo.

Era el turno de Inuyasha de fruncir el ceño.

— No quieres tenerlo en tu época porque crees que esa gente pensará que el bebé es un monstruo si hay orejas en lo alto de su cabeza.

¡LO MORDIÓ! ¡Acababa de morderlo!

— ¡Me mordiste!

— ¡SIÉNTATE!

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Inuyasha se golpeó contra el suelo. No había extrañado demasiado ese empujón mágico en particular.

— ¡No te atrevas a decirme eso! —le gritó—. ¡Me encantan tus orejas! ¡Y si nuestro bebé tiene tus orejas chillaré como una colegiala mareada! ¿Me oyes?

— Kagome… sé razonable… —la magia no estaba cediendo.

— ¡SIÉNTATE! —inhaló, y él se preparó para los siguientes tres siéntates. Recordó un poco tarde cuando el libro había mencionado lo de los cambios de humor. Volvió a respirar hondo y él se preparó para algunos siéntates más. Pero en vez de eso ella compuso una especie de mirada ahogada y jadeó.

—I… ¿Inuyasha? —dijo en voz baja. Luego se agarró el estómago y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

— ¡KAGOME!

El olor a sangre hizo bombear su adrenalina, pero la magia del rosario lo seguía teniendo atrapado. Gritó con frustración al mantenerle la magia atado al suelo mientras su compañera gritaba de dolor.

—Es demasiado pronto —jadeó mientras se apoyaba contra un árbol en busca de apoyo. Miró a Inuyasha aterrorizada—. Inuyasha…

Observó sin poder hacer nada que Kagome empezaba a sangrar y a llorar. Con un fiero rugido consiguió liberarse del hechizo y cogió a Kagome en brazos justo cuando sus rodillas se doblaban y se desmayaba. No no no no no no no. ¡Dioses no!

NO perdería a Kagome.

No podía perderla.

El bosque pasó en un borrón. Sus pies volaron pasando la aldea de Kaede y los llevaron más lejos. En la carrera hacia el pozo recordó la historia de la madre de Kagome de cuando casi perdió a Kagome. Por su mente pasaron rápido imágenes de garras diminutas rasgando el estómago de su compañera. Él tuvo garras como un bebé, ¿no?

¿Por qué no se había convertido en humano por ella? ¿Por qué había sido tan egoísta y la había puesto en peligro de esta manera? ¿La mataría el tener un bebé con parte de demonio? ¿Su madre no había casi muerto dándolo a luz? Nunca se había recobrado completamente. ¿A qué tipo de vida había condenado a Kagome? Si ella… no. No. No hay que pensar en eso. Nunca pensar en ESO.

_Por favor no me la quites, _le rogó a cualquiera que estuviera escuchando. _No puedo vivir sin ella._

Inuyasha saltó dentro del pozo y redujo la velocidad el tiempo suficiente para llamar a su madre mientras corría atravesando las puertas de la pagoda y pasaba el templo. Apenas pudo ver a la asustada mujer abriendo la puerta mientras él corría a toda velocidad hacia el hospital. Afortunadamente había estado ahí con suficiente frecuencia para las revisiones médicas con Kagome, de modo que no tenía que perder el tiempo preguntando la dirección a nadie.

Humanos con ropa verde y blanca cogieron a su compañera de sus brazos… pero sólo después de que apareciera el médico que reconoció. La había dejado ir para que pudieran salvarla. Lo sabía. Pero no hacía más fácil el dejarles que se la llevaran.

El dolor en su alma lo estaba partiendo en dos. Bramó su nombre con angustia.

Por favor Niño,

Tú y tu mamá tenéis que sobrevivir. Tenéis que hacerlo.

Tu Padre (Inuyasha)

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Acabo de llegar a casa y leer esto. ¡Dios mío! Tuve que traducirlo lo más rápido posible. Esperemos que la autora no nos tenga con la intriga de saber qué pasa durante mucho tiempo.

Gracias por los reviews y por poner la historia en favoritos y alertas.

Besos y hasta pronto. ^_^


	8. El bebé de Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

El Bebé de Inuyasha

Mi Querido Ángel:

Eres el bebé más hermoso que he visto nunca. Tienes los encantadores ojos de tu madre y el pelo único de tu padre. ¡La combinación de tus ojos azul grisáceos (los ojos de tu abuelo también tenían esa sombra tempestuosa) y el choque del sedoso y suave plateado te hace el bebé más adorable del mundo! Sostenerte entre mis brazos es una de las cosas más maravillosas que he experimentado alguna vez en mi vida.

¡Te quiero mucho!

Tu adorable abuela.

—Es preciosa, Inuyasha.

El demonio perro miró a su hija y sintió que su corazón se expandía. Estaba siendo inundado con emociones. Amor. Orgullo. Miedo. Enfado. Preocupación. Terror. Y más amor. Tenía ganas de reír, llorar, rugir, y gorjear (lo que le sucedía por primera vez).

Observarla era como observar un milagro. Ella era parte de él y parte de Kagome. Ya lo tenía envuelto con sus diminutos deditos. Haría cualquier cosa por ella. Era su pequeña. Su hija. No tenía palabras para describir el amor que estaba llenando su pecho. ¡La había hecho! ¡ÉL! Toda su vida había pensado que no tenía ningún valor. Pero entonces Kagome entró en su vida. Y mira qué increíble creación hicieron juntos. Él era parte de traer a esta preciosa criatura al mundo. Pero, ¿y si lo estropeaba? ¿Y si era un pésimo padre? ¿Y si era un padre tan pésimo que la pervertía de por vida? ¡Y ella parecía tan delicada! ¿Y si la soltaba y se rompía? Estuvo casi paralizado del miedo cuando la cogió por primera vez.

El bebé bostezó, luego abrió sus preciosos ojos. El corazón de Inuyasha se contrajo. Los ojos de Kagome.

Kagome…

La alegría se convirtió rápidamente en angustia. Inuyasha no había podido estar ahí para sujetar su mano mientras daba a luz como habían querido. Ni siquiera le habían dejado estar con ella en la habitación. En vez de eso fue forzado a esperar con su familia, paseándose nerviosamente, incapaz de estarse quieto. Sin saber si Kagome o el bebé habían sobrevivido. Después de horas de tortura el médico había salido para decir que tenía una niña, pero había habido complicaciones. La niña había nacido con una severa deformidad y la madre todavía estaba en peligro. La mirada de tristeza y arrepentimiento del médico sólo hizo que Inuyasha se pusiese furioso. ¿Ahora lo apartaban de su compañera? ¿Cuando más lo necesitaba? Se necesitó un montón de suave persuasión por parte de la madre de Kagome para evitar que irrumpiera por las puertas del hospital.

La deformidad, como se vio después, resultó ser no tener orejas. Bueno, orejas que no fuesen visibles a los lados de su diminuta cabecita donde se suponía que debían estar en un niño humano. En vez de eso había aberturas en lo alto de su cabeza con solapas de piel extra. Inuyasha y la mamá de Kagome fueron firmes en que no tocaran esas pequeñas orejeras cuando ofrecieron quitarlas quirúrgicamente. Se convertirían en orejas como las suyas en sólo unas semanas, pero ellos no necesitaban saber eso.

—Tendrás que intentar llevarla al pasado lo más pronto posible —le susurró su suegra mientras arrullaba a su nieta, parpadeando para controlar las lágrimas. Miró un momento a los médicos del otro lado del cristal que seguramente estaban hablando de ellos—. ¡No me puedo creer que intentaran quitarle sus adorables orejitas!

—No me voy a ir sin Kagome.

Se sorbió la nariz y se secó los ojos con el dorso de su mano antes de presionar un beso en la cabeza del bebé.

—Oíste lo que dijo el médico, Inuyasha. Kagome…

—NO. VOY. A. DEJARLA.

—Sé que es duro, Inuyasha. Lo sé —posó una mano en su hombro para consolarlo—. Pero Kagome querría que llevaras al bebé de vuelta al pasado.

—No —Inuyasha flexionó sus garras—. No dejaré a mi compañera.

—El daño fue demasiado. Puede que no…

—Ella ESTARÁ bien.

Extendió las manos y silenciosamente pidió a su cachorra. Ella le pasó a regañadientes el pequeño bulto. Su hija. Su niña. Suya y de Kagome. La cachorra había nacido fuerte. Demasiado fuerte. Los médicos no sabían por qué Kagome tenía rasgones dentro de ella, pero él sabía que eran de las pequeñas garras que le estaban creciendo a su hija. El cuerpo de un demonio estaba equipado para dar a luz a bebés con garras afiladas. El de un humano no. El de Kagome… no. Había perdido mucha sangre. Decían que nunca tendría otro hijo… que a lo mejor tendrían que… era difícil pensar en ello… que quitar parte de Kagome desde el interior. Era todo tan espantoso que Inuyasha no había podido comprenderlo completamente.

Pero nadie iba a sacarle nada a su compañera.

—Ya está mostrando colmillos —susurró preocupada la madre de Kagome—. Tienes que sacarla de aquí. Rápido.

—No puedo dejar a Kagome.

—Yo me quedaré con Kagome. Tú lleva al bebé donde esté a salvo. Prueba el pozo. ¡Por favor! Puede que funcione.

¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en dejar a Kagome en este lugar?

Pero su madre tenía razón. Juró por lo bajó. Los médicos estaban hablando. Querían hacer más de esas pruebas. Coger más de la sangre de la cachorra, pegarla a una máquina que sacaría fotos de su interior. ¡Y ESO simplemente no iba a pasar! Había esperado que la cachorra fuera más humana, como su madre. Después de todo, tenía sentido que fuera más humana que demonio, ya que sólo sería un cuarto demonio. Inuyasha tuvo un momento de sentirse absurdamente orgulloso de que su hija se pareciera a él. Luego casi se inundó de pena por el dolor por el que había pasado Kagome.

Sí. Llevaría a su cachorra al pozo. Tenía que funcionar. Luego volvería a por Kagome esa noche. La llevaría a casa, seguro que Kaede tendría alguna idea de cómo curar esas heridas. O… o… o a lo mejor Sesshomaru lo sabía. Su propia madre había sobrevivido… Inuyasha se encogió. Claro que había sobrevivido, pero nunca se había recuperado completamente. Pero Kagome estaba hecha de algo más fuerte. Ella estaría bien. Lo estaría.

—Volveré después de que oscurezca —le dijo—. Tenga sus cosas preparadas.

Su pecho se comprimió ante el pensamiento de dejarla herida y luchando por su vida. Pero la cachorra… Podía hacer esto. Podía salvarlas a ambas.

La madre de Kagome se mordió el labio y asintió estando de acuerdo. Luego rozó otro beso en la cabeza de su nieta.

—Coge la cinta de la muñeca de Kagome —le dijo en voz baja con su cara girada hacia la ventana—. El bebé tiene una igual. Yo los distraeré mientras tú coges al bebé.

Él deslizó gentilmente la pulsera de la muñeca de Kagome. Luego cogió la tablilla con el sujetapapeles con la información de su compañera y la metió entre sus ropas cuando su madre asintió hacia ellos. Después de dirigirle a Inuyasha una sonrisa cálida, lloró sonoramente y se tiró al suelo.

Fue tan alarmante que Inuyasha se congeló. Se necesitó que ella moviera una mano hacia él cuando se abrieron las puertas de golpe para que comprendiera.

Inuyasha entró en el pequeño cuarto de baño, dejando que la puerta se cerrara mientras su suegra empezaba a llorar más fuertemente. Sólo necesitó ponerse de pie en el retrete y un fuerte empujón contra uno de los grandes azulejos del techo y obtuvo su huida. Inuyasha saltó hacia el agujero que había hecho y volvió a poner el azulejo. Había visto a humanos haciendo algo parecido en una de esas películas que veía a veces con Souta. Aunque no mencionaban lo mal que olía. Cuando estuvo sobre una habitación vacía quitó otro azulejo y saltó. Se aseguró de poner otra vez el azulejo en su sitio. A veces la gente en las películas no lo hacía y los cogían.

Su hija hizo un suave sonido de arrullo mientras él abría la ventana de la habitación. Por lo menos no estaba llorando.

—Vamos a dar un pequeño paseo —le dijo mientras se sacaba la túnica de fuera con un brazo y la usaba para hacer una especie de canguro para asegurarla a él. También le daría a ella un poco de protección extra.

Tiró la tablilla con el sujetapapeles en una cama vacía, pero se guardó los papeles. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero estaba seguro de que la madre de Kagome tenía una buena razón para querer que desaparecieran. Una vez que se aseguró de que el bebé estaría a salvo, saltó sobre la repisa de la ventana. Volvió a comprobar al bebé para asegurarse de que seguía a salvo. Luego saltó. Ir de nivel en nivel era fácil, pero tenía que estar incómodamente cerca del edificio. Después de cada salto comprobaba al bebé. Pero todo lo que ella hacía era mirarlo con sus abiertos ojos azul-grisáceos, y hacía de vez en cuando un sonido que podría jurar era una risita. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, saltó hacia un árbol.

Intentó mantenerse oculto mientras volvía rápidamente al templo. Souta estaba esperándolo con la mochila de Kagome enfrente de la puerta principal. Parecía dividido entre el nerviosismo y la emoción. Abrió la boca, probablemente para preguntar cómo estaba su hermana. Luego la cerró y miró cálidamente al bebé.

—¿Puedo verla? —preguntó en voz baja.

Inuyasha tenía prisa, pero dejó que el niño echase un vistazo.

—Está toda arrugada… como un extraterrestre, después de todo.

Inuyasha lo golpeó en la cabeza y se giró para ocultar a su hija de Souta. Luego cogió la mochila de Kagome y se encaminó hacia el pozo sin decir una palabra.

—Volveré… ¿volveré a verla?

El tono de asustada incerteza en la voz del niño hizo que Inuyasha se detuviese. No estaba seguro de si estaba hablando de su hermana o de su sobrina.

—Sí —dijo, respondiendo a ambas preguntas, esperanzadamente con seguridad en su voz. No pudo, sin embargo, girar la cara hacia el niño. Luego fue hacia el pozo. Bajó la mirada hacia su pequeña, y ella le devolvió la mirada—. ¿Preparada?

La verdad es que no esperaba una respuesta. De todos modos sospechaba que no le estaba preguntando al bebé. Estaba plagado de preguntas y de miedo. ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Cómo escondería al bebé allí? ¿Y si funcionaba? ¿Cómo se alimentaría el bebé hasta que Kagome pudiera alimentarla?

No tenía ninguna respuesta. Pero saltó de todos modos.

Agarró fuertemente a su hija, dispuesto a que la luz la dejara pasar. Dobló las rodillas ligeramente en caso de que no pudiera atravesarlo y necesitara suavizar el aterrizaje. No apartó sus ojos de su pequeña mientras la luz lo engullía. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando ella simplemente balbuceó a través de la luz azul. A salvo en el otro lado del pozo se permitió relajarse. Casi inmediatamente una cara apareció por el lateral del pozo.

—¿Ése es el bebé? —preguntó una voz incrédula—. ¿Ya está aquí?

Inuyasha saltó fuera del pozo, aterrizando lo más ligeramente que pudo del otro lado. Le dio a Shippo una palmadita en la cabeza, luego desenvolvió al bebé y se arrodilló para que el kitzune pudiera verla mejor. El zorro pareció tan sobrecogido que la cabeza de Inuyasha volvió a crecer.

—¿Una niña? —preguntó.

—Sí. ¿Algún problema con eso?

Shippo meneó la cabeza.

—¡No! ¡Ella está genial! Es muy linda —miró al bebé, e Inuyasha se animó por el amor que vio. Luego Shippo volvió a alzar la mirada hacia él con sus ojos verdes confusos—. Pero, ¿dónde está Kagome?

Inuyasha tragó con dificultad. Ellos no lo sabían. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que había pasado.

—Necesito tu ayuda. Kagome necesita tu ayuda.

Después de una corta explicación incluyendo un montón de lágrimas (Shippo) y juramentos (Inuyasha), Shippo asintió con gravedad y se giró para irse. Luego se detuvo. Besó al bebé en la cabeza, revolvió su rizado pelo, luego partió. Inuyasha corrió hacia la aldea mientras Shippo iba en busca de Sesshomaru. Kaede estaba en el jardín con Sango. Ambas mujeres se congelaron cuando vieron que Inuyasha venía. Al principio estaban sonriendo de alegría por el bulto que sostenía entre sus brazos tan cuidadosamente, luego notaron la mirada en su rostro… y la ausencia de Kagome.

—Necesitamos vuestra ayuda —les dijo.

Les explicó sobre Kagome, y cómo necesitaría ayuda con el bebé hasta que pudiera traer de vuelta a Kagome. Sango aceptó cuidar del bebé y protegerla con su vida. Kaede prometió preparar un lugar para Kagome y empezó a reunir las hierbas medicinales que necesitaría. Le tendió a la cachorra a Sango a regañadientes, luego corrió de vuelta al pozo.

Nunca se sintió más solo en su vida.

Sacar a Kagome no iba a ser tan fácil como pensó. Se dio cuenta de esto al ver todos los coches con luces intermitentes. Coches de policía, recordó. En vez de entrar por las puertas principales, Inuyasha volvió a entrar a hurtadillas por una pasarela del techo. Caminando por el pasillo vio a agentes haciéndoles preguntas a las enfermeras y a los médicos. Decidió que usar otra vez el conducto de aire sería la mejor apuesta, así que encontró un cuarto de baño vacío y abrió un azulejo.

Viajar a través de los conductos de aire no era divertido. Eran pequeños y olían mal. Encontrar habitaciones vacías en las que entrar de un salto no era tan fácil como parecía. ¡Los agentes de policía y el personal del hospital estaban por todas partes! Le llevó una eternidad volver al baño de la habitación de Kagome. Desafortunadamente su madre tenía compañía en la habitación. La gente le estaba haciendo preguntas, y su voz sonaba estresada. Odiaba oírla tan alterada. Ella era su familia. Suya para protegerla. Pero Kagome TENÍA que ir primero. Y justo ahora tenía que esperar por el momento justo para rescatarla.

El momento llegó más rápido de lo que pensó. Uno de los agentes necesitaba usar el servicio en el que se estaba escondiendo Inuyasha. El demonio perro se precipitó hacia el agente, luego saltó sobre el otro para aterrizar al lado de la cama de Kagome. Oyó a su madre gritar, y después de mirar en su dirección se dio cuenta de que era otra distracción.

Con un golpe cortó todos los tubos conectados a Kagome con una mano. Con la otra la cogió en brazos. Con sus garras extendidas y mostrando los dientes, se volvió hacia la gente de la habitación y rugió. Luego corrió hacia la ventana, cubriendo la cabeza de ella, y saliendo de espaldas para que el cristal no la cortara al romperse.

Su huida con Kagome fue muy parecida a su huida con su hija. Sólo que esta vez fue mucho más rápida.

—Lo siento Kagome —dijo al ver las agujas todavía en su brazo—. Sólo un poco más, querida. Aguanta sólo un poco más.

El efecto de los analgésicos debía de estar desapareciendo, porque para cuando llegaron al templo Kagome estaba gimiendo de dolor. Era mejor que Souta no la viera. Sin detenerse corrió hacia la pagoda del pozo, tiró la puerta, y saltó dentro del pozo. Cuando llegaron al pasado la colocó suavemente en la hierba y empezó a quitar el esparadrapo del brazo de Kagome para poder sacarle la aguja. Pero con su primer grito de dolor se detuvo. Sus manos estaban temblando mientras ponía su frente contra la suya. Estaba ardiendo.

Volviendo a cogerla en brazos, corrió hacia la cabaña de Kaede. Nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida. Cada grito y gemido de dolor lo destrozaba por dentro.

—Vas a estar bien —le dijo desesperadamente—. Te amo. Vas a estar bien.

Sango dio un grito ahogado cuando él se detuvo enfrente de la cabaña. Se abrió paso hacia donde había unas mantas en el suelo. La posó cuidadosamente. Apenas pudo contenerse de hablarle bruscamente a Kaede cuando se arrodilló a su lado. Intentó calmarse, pero no pudo evitar que su voz temblara mientras hablaba.

—Tenemos que sacarle estas —dijo.

—Sí. ¿Qué es esta sustancia?

—¡Sólo quítale esas cosas! —gruñó.

Finalmente a Inuyasha se le pidió que se marchara. Hizo vagas amenazas (salpicadas generosamente con maldiciones). Se necesitó una amenaza de Sango de empolvarlo con polvo para dormir a demonios para mantenerlo quieto. Su trabajo era acariciar el pelo de Kagome y decirle una y otra vez que la amaba y que su pequeña estaba esperándola. Mantuvo sus ojos en Kagome. No podía soportar observar lo que estaba haciendo Kaede. Afortunadamente el caldo de hierbas que le hizo beber Sango la había calmado y parecía haberle quitado gran parte del dolor.

Las agujas fueron sacadas una por una y las diminutas heridas se untaron con un ungüento curativo. El caldo era para ayudarle con la fiebre.

—Los médicos de su tiempo dicen que su interior está destrozado —fue capaz de decir finalmente.

Kaede estuvo callada durante un momento agonizante. Justo cuando Inuyasha estaba a punto de perder los estribos (otra vez), ella habló solemnemente:

—Estas no son heridas que yo pueda curar —se movió para poner su mano en su hombro, luego cambió de idea—. Lo siento, Inuyasha. Haremos lo que podamos para ponerla cómoda.

Se encorvó sobre la cabeza de su compañera y se obligó a no dejar caer las lágrimas. Estaba teniendo dificultad para respirar. No era verdad. Kagome IBA a conseguirlo. No podría soportar el perderla. Cuando oyó a su hija llorar se le rompió el corazón. Sintió que alguien la cogía por él, y la cogió agradecido. Su familia… _Kagome… Por favor no me dejes, Kagome…_

—Una Dama de las Tierras del Oeste no chilla como una plebeya —dijo una voz fría desde la puerta.

Inuyasha no necesitó alzar la vista para ver quién había entrado.

—Sesshomaru.

Bienvenida al mundo, pequeña:

Eres tan hermosa como tu madre. Aunque esperemos que saques mi carácter.

Y no escuches a tu tío Sesshomaru. Es un poco estúpido. Tienes mi completo permiso para morderlo cada vez que tengas ganas.

Tu Papá

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Uno más completado, y ahora voy con el otro capítulo de "El salto del demonio".

La autora nos está manteniendo es suspense sobre el estado de Kagome, ojalá que saque pronto el siguiente capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejasteis reviews, hasta pronto. ^^

Besos


	9. Conociendo a la familia Parte II

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Conociendo a la Familia Parte II

¡Hola Hermanita!

Miroku está ayudándome a escribir esto. Pero las palabras son mías. No te preocupes, aprenderé a escribir todo por mi cuenta para poder ayudarte cuando sea el momento de que tú aprendas. ¡Nuestra mamá sabe escribir todas las palabras del mundo! Yo también las voy a aprender.

Mamá está muy enferma ahora mismo, pero Inuyasha va a hacer que todo esté bien. Así que no te preocupes. Todo estará bien. No prestes atención a todos los juramentos. Inuyasha solo está un poco preocupado. Además su hermano mayor vino y esos dos nunca se llevan bien. Pero yo seré un gran hermano mayor. Y no nos pelearemos como lo hacen esos dos. ¡Siempre podrás contar conmigo!

Estoy muy contento de que estés aquí. Vamos a hacer toda suerte de cosas divertidas juntos. ¡Incluso te dejaré usar mis pinturas! Sólo intenta no romperlas. O rasgar el papel. O morderlas.

Con amor, tu Hermano Mayor.

Shippo estaba preocupado por Kagome. Quería estar ahí dentro con ella, pero en vez de eso Miroku le había sugerido que escribiera algo para su nueva hermanita. No era tonto. Sabía que sólo era para mantenerlo alejado de allí. De algún modo estaba un poco agradecido. Pero sólo un poco. Era duro observar a Kagome y a Inuyasha sufrir. Tenía miedo de perder a su familia. Si Kagome… si algo le pasaba, Inuyasha estaba seguro de que pronto la seguiría. Recordaba los votos que Kagome e Inuyasha habían hecho cuando se convirtieron en compañeros, y cómo habían unido sus vidas. Tanto si la intención era una atadura literal de vidas como si no, Shippo sabía que el hanyou no podría vivir sin su miko.

De repente se sintió muy solo.

—¿Puedo cogerla? —le preguntó el niño zorro a Sango.

La exterminadora de demonios había sacado tanto al bebé como a Shippo de la cabaña casi tan pronto como Sesshomaru puso un pie en el porche. Había dicho que era para tomar un poco de aire fresco, pero Shippo sabía que era para mantenerlos a salvo. Después de todo, estaban todos dentro de la barrera de Miroku. Claro que el sobre protector padre normalmente mantenía levantada la barrera cuando estaba vigilando a sus tres niños, pero el zorrito nunca había sido forzado a estar dentro de ella antes. Con este hechizo en particular nadie podía entrar, y nadie podía salir (sin importar lo mucho que lo intentaran las gemelas). Tendría que aprender ese hechizo tan pronto como el bebé empezara a moverse…

—Siéntate —le dijo Sango amablemente—. Abre tus brazos.

Con cuidado colocó el bebé en los brazos de Shippo. Era cálida y suave y olía bien. Sintió que su corazón se llenaba, como si fuera a estallar. Ésta era su hermanita. ¡SUYA! Su familia. En ese momento supo que la protegería con el último aliento de su cuerpo. Ella era su responsabilidad. Suya para enseñarle y protegerla. Cuando sus pequeños deditos se envolvieron alrededor de uno de sus dedos supo que haría cualquier cosa por ella. ¡Cuando empezó a morder su dedo se dio cuenta de que ella era la cosa más preciosa en el mundo! ¡Y ella era suya!

Le enseñaría todos sus trucos de kitsune. ¡Toda su magia! Y le enseñaría a leer y a escribir (tan pronto como él aprendiera). Y puede que incluso aquella cosa de las mates de la que hablaba Kagome. También se lo enseñaría. Y a pescar y a subir a los árboles y a jugar y a transformarse y a encontrar bayas de las ricas (no de las asquerosas) y…

—Ohhhhhh —arrulló Shippo y se derritió internamente cuando ella hizo un sonido de borboteo—. ¡No es eso adorable!

—Sólo escupió… —dijo Miroku con una mueca.

—Pero es un escupitajo adorable.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Queridísima niña:

Tu padre deseaba que todos escribiésemos una pequeña nota para darte la bienvenida al mundo.

Tú nos bendices con tu presencia. Al ser una joven dama, espero que seas una calmante influencia sobre tu padre. No tengo más que los mejores deseos para ti, y me esforzaré para ayudarte en tu viaje por la vida.

Miroku.

Miroku terminó su nota y le tendió los artículos a Sango. Ella los cogió y fue a sentarse cerca de las escaleras de la cabaña de Kaede al borde mismo de la barrera. Estaba tratando de permanecer positiva, por el bien de los niños. Pero esto la estaba matando.

Kagome… las cosas no se veían bien para la joven miko. Para su querida amiga. Él había estado escuchando la historia que Inuyasha le había contado a Kaede de dónde estaba Kagome y de lo que habían planeado las personas llamadas "médicos". Había estado angustiado por el hecho de que pudiera haber matado accidentalmente a Kagome al sacarla del "hospital" y traerla aquí. Kaede había intentado consolarlo diciendo que ahora ella estaba en casa, y que estaría más cómoda aquí. Sesshomaru no había ayudado cuando apareció. La proclamación de que podía ver a los subordinados de la muerte rodeando a la chica causó algo así como un estallido. Inuyasha había rugido, alta y furiosamente.

Luego hubo silencio. Era más duro de oír que los gritos. Finalmente no tuvo más opción que controlar a su amiga… desde la distancia. Desde su sitio en la hierba, Miroku podía asomarse y ver lo que estaba pasando. Inuyasha volvía a estar sentado silenciosamente en su sitio al lado de Kagome, acariciando dulcemente su pierna, e ignorando a todos los demás. Sesshomaru, extrañamente, sólo observaba. Por un rato.

—Rin —dijo lo suficientemente alto el demonio mayor para que Miroku pudiera oírlo sobre las excavaciones de sus hijas mientras intentaban escapar de la barrera—. Ve a buscar a Kohaku y juega.

—¡Sí, Señor Sesshomaru! —la niñita que había estado sentada silenciosamente a su lado, casi invisible, obtuvo una breve atención antes de que se despidiera animadamente y saliera corriendo.

—Vigila a Rin, Jaken.

—Ppppero… ¡Pero mi Señor! Mi sitio está co… —una mirada fría envió al pequeño demonio verde berreando al ser apartado del lado de su maestro y salió tras Rin… después de rebotar contra la barrera… dos veces.

La presencia de Sesshomaru no era tan inusual como podría haber sido una vez. Después de que Kagome e Inuyasha se casaran, el señor demonio perro había tomado un interés en ella. Kagome sentía que era porque Rin estaba empezando a crecer y era humana, así que tenía sentido que necesitara a otra hembra (humana) para hablar sobre "cambios". Y Sesshomaru viajaba grandes distancias para asegurarse de que Rin fuera feliz, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Nunca. Miroku, sin embargo, pensaba que a lo mejor era porque ella lo confundía. Su amor y devoción hacia Inuyasha, un mero medio demonio (no eran sus palabras, sino las de Sesshomaru), era desconcertante cuando todos los demás humanos eran repelidos por él. Miroku seguía sintiéndose mal porque incluso él y Sango habían atacado a Inuyasha cuando lo habían visto por primera vez. Pero Kagome no. Lo primero que hizo Kagome fue liberarlo.

No era su magia innata o su vínculo con Kikyo lo que la hacía tan especial. No. Era su corazón compasivo y la aceptación de los demonios, medio demonios, humanos, y la verdad de cualquier criatura con la que entrara en contacto. Y eso era algo que Sesshomaru nunca podría entender. Aunque podría parecer que lo estuviera intentando, y Miroku le daba crédito por ello.

Kohaku era la razón que daba a veces Sesshomaru de sus visitas. Rin quería visitarlo. Lo que Rin quiere, Rin normalmente lo consigue. Eso debería haber malcriado a la niña, pero no lo hizo. A lo mejor era porque la niña rara vez parecía pedir algo más que estar cerca de Sesshomaru. Pero Miroku veía cómo miraba con frecuencia el señor de las tierras del oeste a Kagome. Y cómo Kagome afectaba a Inuyasha. Casi podría jurar que en esos momentos sus ojos parecían menos fríos, pero no podía estar seguro. La mayoría de las visitas seguían terminando en una pelea, pero más bien parecía de espectáculo la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Hay una curandera en las montañas justo pasando el río —dijo Sesshomaru—. En su jardín crece una flor violeta con un tallo rojo y blancas semillas que florece a mediodía. Se llama el Aliento de la Esperanza. Cuando florezca completamente podrá usarse para curar a tu compañera.

—No he oído de ta… —Kaede fue silenciada por una mirada glacial.

—¿Una flor? —Inuyasha alzó la vista hacia su hermano, pareciendo ligeramente aturdido. Miroku en realidad no podía oír las palabras que decía, pero podía leer el movimiento de sus labios bastante bien—. ¿Salvar a Kagome?

—Tienes poco tiempo. Corre.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Querido Dulce Bebé:

Soy tu tía Sango. Bueno, biológicamente no estoy emparentada, pero sigo siendo tu tía. Tu madre, Kagome, es como una hermana para mí. Ella es de la familia.

Mi hijo, Toutoi, es cercano a tu edad, y parece pensar que eres fascinante. Prometo evitar que te golpee en los ojos o que tire de tus orejas. De verdad le encantan tus diminutas orejitas. Es difícil evitar que nuestras hijas, Suki y Yuki, te cojan para jugar contigo como con una muñeca. Aunque supongo que no deberíamos preocuparnos, Shippo es muy protector contigo. Incluso Kirara se ha encargado de asegurarse de que las niñas no se acerquen demasiado a ti.

Tu tía, Sango.

Sango acababa de terminar de firmar con su nombre, decidiendo no mencionar que la gata de fuego le gruñía al pequeño bebé si sus dientes se acercaban a Toutoi, cuando Inuyasha salió corriendo de la cabaña. Miroku quitó la barrera mientras reunía a sus hijos y permanecía al lado de Shippo. Toutoi fue deslizado inmediatamente dentro del canguro que llevaba Miroku y éste cogió a cada una de las niñas con una mano. No estaba seguro de qué iba a hacer una vez que su hijo creciera demasiado para que lo cargaran… o si tenían más hijos.

—¿Adónde vas? —llamó al demonio perro.

—¡A salvar a Kagome!

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír. Le tendió el bebé a Miroku y llamó a Kirara. Shippo se subió de un salto detrás de ella. No estaba segura de lo que podría hacerse para salvar a Kagome, pero haría lo que hiciera falta.

Alcanzar a Inuyasha era imposible, lo mejor que podían hacer era no perderlo. Kirara estaba yendo a toda velocidad, e incluso eso era demasiado lento. Nunca antes había sabido que Inuyasha podía moverse tan rápido.

Se preocupó. Inuyasha estaba medio enloquecido. No estaba segura de lo a salvo que estaban cualquiera de ellos a su alrededor mientras Kagome estaba en peligro de muerte. Estaba encantada de que Miroku hubiese mantenido la barrera. Había momentos en los que estaba muy agradecida por haberse casado con el monje. Miró hacia atrás, aunque sabía que estaban demasiado lejos de la aldea para verlo. Pero todavía podía verlo sonreír y su movimiento de despedida. Al mirar hacia abajo vio la cara de determinación de Shippo. El niño podía estar creciendo, pero seguía siendo muy joven. Ya había perdido mucho, todos lo habían hecho. No podían perder también a Kagome.

Simplemente no podían.

Cuando finalmente alcanzó a Inuyasha, se lo encontró gritándole a alguna pobre anciana.

—¡ALIENTO DE LA ESPERANZA! —gritó mientras la sujetaba por la parte delantera de su kimono y la sacudía—. ¡FLOR VIOLETA! ¡LA NECESITO PARA SALVAR A KAGOME!

Sango no podía esperar a que Kirara aterrizase, así que saltó al suelo y corrió hacia Inuyasha. No quería tener que usar un arma en él, así que rezó por que fuera razonable. Oh, ¿a quién engañaba? Sacó el polvo paralizante y se lo tiró a Inuyasha cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Sango con la mujer mientras le sacaba de encima los dedos de Inuyasha—. Su esposa está muy enferma y él está un poco loco en este momento.

—Grita algo de una flor —dijo la mujer—. ¡Destruyó mi jardín!

—Volveremos a poner su jardín en orden.

—¡Rompió mi puerta!

Sango intentó continuar sonriendo educadamente, pero se estaba haciendo difícil.

—Arreglaremos su puerta.

—¡Asustó a mis cerdos!

—¡Tú no tienes cerdos, vieja mentirosa! —gritó un muy enfadado perro demonio mientras luchaba contra el polvo paralizador.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco tengo una flor violeta, demonio.

—¡El Aliento de la Esperanza es lo único que puede salvar a Kagome! ¡Tú lo tienes! ¡Dámelo!

Sango preguntó por la flor, e Inuyasha le contó lo que Sesshomaru le había contado. Lo más amablemente que pudo, sugirió que la mujer encontrara un lugar donde esconderse y que permaneciera ahí por un tiempo. Luego retrocedió unos pasos y se aseguró de que supiera dónde estaban Kirara y Shippo (observando a salvo unos metros atrás). Cuando estuvo razonablemente segura de que tendría una huida segura, le contó a Inuyasha las malas noticias.

Luego corrió.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

¡Hola Bebé!

Rin sabe que el Señor Sesshomaru arreglará bien a tu mamá, no te preocupes.

El Señor Sesshomaru dice que tu sangre es fuerte como la de su papá, aunque tus ojos no sean dorados. Pero Rin piensa que tus ojos son bonitos.

Rin.

Había sido fácil hacer que Kohaku llevase a Rin de vuelta a la cabaña para observar fuera de la vista. Kohaku era el amigo de Rin. Al sonreírle, Rin obtuvo otra sonrisa. Observaron juntos lo que estaba pasando en la cabaña.

—No hay tal flor como el Aliento de la Esperanza —dijo Kaede mientras reemplazaba el paño de la cabeza de Kagome.

Él no respondió, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Una mirada mordaz, sin embargo, le dijo a la miko mayor que debería dejarlo a solas con la chica enferma. Kaede era reacia, pero al final cedió. Dejó la cabaña con un suspiro. Sesshomaru se arrodilló al lado de Kagome, su rostro estaba enrojecido por la fiebre. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente cuando él apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara.

—Sss… Sessss… cof cof… mmmru… —la sangre salpicó sus labios al toser.

— ¿Confías en Sesshomaru? —preguntó en voz baja, mirándola.

—Extrañamente… cof cof… extrañamente… sí.

—Entonces descansa, hermana pequeña —se volvió a poner de pie—. Descansa en paz.

Silenciosamente, Rin y Kohaku observaron cómo Kagome tosía con dificultad una vez más… luego cerró los ojos. Su respiración era trabajosa, luego inhaló una última vez antes de que su cuerpo se quedara quieto.

La muerte no era una nueva visión para aquellos que observaban el último aliento de Kagome. La muerte era algo con lo que ambos jóvenes estaban demasiado familiarizados. Las lágrimas brillaron en los ojos de Kohaku cuando Kagome murió, pero los ojos de Rin estaban secos. Cuando Kohaku se dio la vuelta e inclinó su cabeza, Rin continuó observando. Miraba de Sesshomaru a Kagome y esperaba pacientemente.

Lentamente el demonio perro desenvainó su espada. Entrecerró sus ojos dorados, luego pasó la hoja a través del cuerpo de la miko. El extremo de su boca se movió, apenas perceptible, pero ahí estaba sin embargo.

—Ven, Rin.

La chica salió de su escondite y corrió a su lado.

—Es hora de irse.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

—¡MINTIÓ!

—¡Cálmate, Inuyasha! —pero Sango fue ignorada.

—¡MINTIÓ!

Inuyasha corrió de vuelta a la aldea, destrozando cualquier cosa que se interpusiese en su camino. Estaba furioso. Y harto. Su hermano lo había engañado al hacerle dejar a Kagome sola. No había tal flor como el Aliento de la Esperanza. ¡Tanto tiempo derrochado! ¡Debería haber estado al lado de Kagome! ¡Ella lo necesitaba! ¿Por qué su hermano habría hecho una cosa tan despreciable? ¿Cómo podía haber sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para confiar en Sesshomaru, dejando a su compañera y a su cachorra? Nunca se perdonaría si algo les pasaba mientras corría hacia un estúpido mandado.

Cuando llegó a la aldea se dio cuenta de que su hermano ya se había ido. Pero lo que hizo que las palmas de Inuyasha sudaran fue lo silenciosa que estaba la cabaña de Kaede. Subió con cautela las escaleras. Podía oír a Miroku hablando con Kaede fuera en el jardín. ¿Por qué nadie estaba vigilando a Kagome? Estaba oscuro dentro de la cabaña. Las velas que antes habían estado encendidas habían sido apagadas. Las ventanas estaba tapadas.

—¿Kagome?

Odió cómo se le quebró la voz.

Ella yacía tan quieta…

—¿Kagome? —sus pies se movieron rápidamente hacia su lado y cayó sobre sus rodillas. ¿Llegaba demasiado tarde? Cogió su mano con la suya y la besó.

—¿Inuyasha?

Su garganta se cerró y las lágrimas escocieron en sus ojos al oír la voz de Kagome. Ella abrió los ojos somnolientamente y le sonrió. Sintió como si fuera conducido hacia la luz. Mareado. ¡Quería gritar desde el tejado! ¡Aullar de alegría! Pero no pudo emitir un sonido. En vez de eso bajó su cabeza y tocó sus labios con los suyos. Su nombre apenas salió en un susurro. Pero ella lo oyó, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, hasta que Inuyasha recordó que todavía estaba gravemente herida. Pero cuando se apartó, no pudo ver ninguna prueba de dolor o heridas. Su fiebre se había ido y sus ojos estaban claros. Incluso la ropa de cama había sido cambiada y no había trazas de su sangre o enfermedad. Todo era muy… confuso. Por un momento se preguntó si estaba soñando. Ciertamente no parecía real.

Un llanto desde la entrada provocó que tanto Inuyasha como Kagome saltaran.

—Alguien estaba extrañando a sus padres.

Miroku trajo al bebé al interior y lo posó en los brazos de Kagome. Casi inmediatamente la niña empezó a mamar. La miko sonrió, luego las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—Es tan hermosa.

—Sí —dijo Inuyasha mientras se ponía a su lado, con su hija entre ellos—. Nuestra preciosa y radiante luz, nuestra Hikari.

Kagome soltó una risita mientras salpicaba la cabeza de su hija con besos.

—Pensé que querrías llamarla Haburi, por poder. O Chikara por fuerza.

—¡Oye, la luz puede ser algo bastante poderoso! Puede convertirse en rayos láser y volar cosas.

—¿Has estado leyendo otra vez los cómics de Souta?

En vez de responder, Inuyasha se estiró y tocó su rostro.

—Estaba tan asustado… pensé que te había perdido —se le atascó la voz, y casi se le quebró—. Te amo, Kagome. No puedes volver a hacérmelo otra vez. Nunca.

—Yo también te amo, Inuyasha —se inclinó hacia delante para besarlo, luego acarició con la nariz la cabeza del bebé—. Y también te adoro a ti, Hikari —soltó una exclamación, asustando a Inuyasha hasta que la vio mirando a su hija con deleite—. ¡Tiene tus orejas!

Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

Después de alimentar al hambriento bebé, Kagome bostezó. Cuando sus ojos se cerraron finalmente, Inuyasha sacó a su hija del los brazos de su compañera. No sabía cómo había pasado, y en ese momento no le importó. Tenía a su compañera de vuelta. Y tenía a su hija.

Podía oír a Shippo y a Sango haciéndole preguntas a Miroku fuera enfrente de la cabaña. Oyó algo de la espada de Sesshomaru, Tensaiga, y tuvo un sentimiento de hundimiento, que le debía a su hermano este milagro. Pero ningún precio sería lo suficientemente alto por la vida de Kagome.

—Gracias —susurró.

Bienvenida a la familia, mi dulce Hikari.

Tú eres la luz de nuestras vidas, y te queremos mucho.

Con todo mi amor,

Mamá.

ooOOOoo

Oye Cachorra:

¡Si hubiera sabido que la gente iba a escribirte de forma tan babosa en tu libro de bebé nunca les habría dejado tocarlo!

Papá.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Nota de la Autora:

Hubo unas muy buenas preguntas hechas en los reviews, así que pensé en adelantar y responderlas aquí.

1. ¿Por qué Inuyasha y la Sra. Higurashi se tomarían el tiempo de escribir una nota de ánimo en el diario del bebé cuando la vida de Kagome está en peligro?

Hay dos razones en realidad. En parte porque ayuda a mantener la continuidad entre los capítulos, cada uno empieza y termina con una entrada. Pero principalmente porque apostaría a que la Sra. H. convencería a Inuyasha de que sería importante mantener las entradas por el bien de su hija. De forma que la niña mirara atrás con cariño por el evento, y que no tuviera sentimientos de culpa y pesar.

2. ¿Por qué Inuyasha se llevaría a Kagome de vuelta al pasado cuando podría estar mejor atendida en el futuro?

Bueno, tened en mente que Inuyasha no creció en nuestro periodo de tiempo. Y mientras que confía en la Sra. H. y en Kagome cuando dicen que los médicos de nuestro tiempo tienen más cuidado, cuando los instintos salen a la luz vas a donde SABES que es seguro. Además, ¿podéis imaginaros lo alucinado que estaría si descubriera que planeaban sacar algo de las tripas de Kagome?

Nota de la Autora #2:

Elijo creer que la espada puede restaurar toda la salud de Kagome basada en el hecho de que Rin había sido despedazada por lobos y asesinada, y la espada la trajo de vuelta a la vida con relativamente poco daño.

Además, mi one shot (Traje de Sangre) vendría entre este capítulo y el siguiente, aunque no es necesario leerlo para la historia. No es una promoción desvergonzada, sólo os dejo saber dónde está localizado un trozo de historia.

* * *

**Bueno chicos, depués de una espera más o menos larga aquí os traigo este capítulo. El one shot que se menciona al final está en proceso de ser traducido y lo pondré tan pronto lo tenga.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews de apoyo. Espero volver a leer vuestras opiniones. ^^**

**Besos y hasta pronto.  
**


	10. Luna sonriente

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Luna Sonriente

Mi dulce Hikari:

¡No me puedo creer cuánto has crecido en tan sólo un mes! Eres tan hermosa y preciosa. ¡Nunca ha habido un bebé más hermoso que tú! Oh, ¡y tus diminutas orejitas son tan adorables que no puedo evitar tocarlas todo el tiempo! Todos comentan cuánto pelo tienes ya.

Tu padre y yo tenemos una pelea en curso en cuanto a poner lazos en tu pelo. Yo sigo poniéndolos y él sigue quitándolos. Para ser justos, es porque él dice que TÚ te los quitas, por lo que no deben de gustarte. ¡Pero se ven tan adorables en tu pelo! Cuando seas un poco más mayor probablemente tengamos que usar lazos o sombreros para ocultar tus orejas cuando vayamos a visitar a la Abuela. Por supuesto que ella adora tus orejas, pero en el futuro (de donde yo vengo) la gente no suele tener orejas como las tuyas o las de tu padre, y a nosotros nos gusta mantener un perfil bajo. Bueno, al menos lo intentamos. Todo tendrá sentido cuando seas mayor.

Cariño, habrá momentos cuando tu padre te haga subirte por las paredes. Puede ser muy sobreprotector hasta el punto de a veces ser asfixiante. Pero sólo tienes que recordarte que lo hace porque te quiere y está preocupado por ti y quiere mantenerte a salvo. Puede que te lo tengas que recordar una y otra vez. Y otra vez.

Hablando de cuando seas mayor, vas a pasar por algunos cambios una vez al mes. Pueden dar un poco de miedo al principio, pero es perfectamente normal. Probablemente te sientas confusa y puede que enfadada, pero eso es perfectamente normal. Si tienes alguna pregunta o preocupación, puedes hablar con nosotros en cualquier momento.

Siempre estaremos aquí para ti.

Tu Amorosa Mamá.

Era completamente probable que Inuyasha no viviera para ver la fiesta del mes de su hija. Puede que lo matara antes de la fiesta.

Él era dulce. Y ella lo amaba. Pero su sobreprotección estaba empezando a atacarle de verdad sus nervios. Honestamente, nunca se había sentido mejor en su vida, pero él seguía tratándola como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. Intentaba recordarse a sí misma que estaba un poco paranoico porque casi había muerto… bueno, técnicamente HABÍA muerto, pero no pensaba que él necesitara saberlo por ahora. O nunca en realidad. ¿No era no tocar un tema algún tipo de mentira?

Kagome respiró hondo y saltó.

Inuyasha y Hikari la estarían esperando en el otro lado. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Éste no era el primer viaje de Hikari al futuro. Era el sexto. Su primer viaje fue un par de semanas después de que naciera. Había sido una lucha conseguir que Inuyasha dejara que Kagome saliera de la cabaña por más de unos cuantos metros, aunque ella estaba perfectamente bien. Pero eso estaba bien con ella. Un par de días después de que… eh… despertara e Inuyasha volviera de su búsqueda inútil (se recordó volver a agradecerle a Sesshomaru por eso, ¡de otro modo estaría confinada en la cabaña durante meses!) los trasladaron oh muy cuidadosamente a su propia cabaña. Inuyasha la había construido él solo. Era… una cabaña interesante. Pero para él había sido importante construirla. Lo había hecho para sorprenderla como un regalo de boda.

Su hogar no estaba EN la aldea, pero estaba cerca de ella. Cerca del pozo. Pero también bastante bien escondida. La cabaña parecía desde el exterior una casa diminuta de una habitación. Había un porche diminuto con balancín de jardín independiente que debía de haber sacado a hurtadillas de su época. La habitación de dentro era bastante acogedora, con un hogar y ventanas en cada pared. En cada pared excepto en la pared de atrás.

La pared de atrás era en realidad la ladera de la montaña. Inuyasha había pasado incontables horas excavando parte de la montaña para crear cámaras para dormir y una sala de juegos. En caso de ataque, había una piedra que sellaría la cueva (si sabías de qué piedra diminuta tirar para crear la reacción en cadena). Cuando cae esa piedra, provoca que otra sección de la pared se abra hacia un existente conjunto de túneles. Un túnel conducía al interior de unas aguas termales que estaban ventiladas por unos agujeros que llegaban a lo alto de la montaña así que la asfixia no era un problema. El otro túnel conducía a una ruta de escape que los llevaría al otro lado de la montaña. Había antorchas apagadas así como linternas en la boca de los túneles y en algunos puntos del medio. Los túneles desembocaban en un lugar cerca del río donde había cerca un pequeño bote escondido.

Aparentemente su marido se estaba tomando lo de proteger a su familia muy en serio.

No sólo había pensado en todas las maneras posibles en que podrían matarlos y en cómo prevenir que eso pasara, sino que también era lo suficientemente considerado como para traerle cosas que le hicieran sentirse más en casa. Tenía una estantería con algunos de sus libros favoritos, y algunos álbumes de fotos para el bebé. Le trajo una cama, ¡una cama de verdad con colchón y todo! Le trajo sus videojuegos de mano con packs de pilas (dijo que eran para ella, pero su hermano también lo había vuelto adicto a él), juegos de mesa, animales de peluche y toneladas de papel y pinturas para Shippo.

Pensar en ello la hacía olvidarse de por qué estaba tan molesta con él.

Oh cierto, por el hecho de que seguía tratándola como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Desafortunadamente pensar sobre su hogar le hizo perder el flujo de sus pensamientos y le quitó importancia. Él la amaba y sólo estaba preocupado. Prácticamente se había convertido en su mantra durante todo el mes.

En el primer viaje al futuro Inuyasha la había llevado mientras que ella llevaba a Hikari. Pero no saltaron. Estaban preocupados porque su hija no pudiera pasar. Así que fueron despacio y Shippo los acompañó para asegurarse de que si no pasaba pudiera vigilarla. Afortunadamente las cosas salieron sin complicaciones. Los tres pasaron sin un rasguño, Hikari soltó risitas todo el camino como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas. Su madre había estado rebosante de alegría. Estaba sorprendida de lo bien que estaba Kagome, y contentísima. Consintió a su hija y a su nieta y los bañó a todos en amor y en montones de galletas.

El segundo viaje ocurrió sólo un par de días después del primero. Su madre se lo había hecho prometer. También les había hecho jurar sacar fotos por lo menos dos veces al día todos los días para que pudiera ver crecer a Hikari. El tercer y cuarto viaje tuvieron lugar unos días después de que volvieran del segundo. Seguían olvidándose una cosa u otra en casa de su madre. Pero Kagome sospechaba que era porque su madre estaba más que feliz de asumir el cambio de pañales y era el día en que Inuyasha estaba a cargo de eso. Las reservas de nuevos sabores de ramen a lo mejor también tenían algo que ver con ello. El quinto viaje fue tan sólo unos días antes cuando se habían quedado sin pañales. Descubrieron rápidamente que les resultaba mejor hacer viajes frecuentes al futuro a por pañales desechables que seguir lavándolos. Sin mencionar el hecho de que tenían que traer los usados de vuelta en bolsas de basura ya que no tendría sentido para los arqueólogos encontrar los restos de unos pañales de 500 años.

—Te llevó bastante —se quejó Inuyasha mientras la sacaba con cuidado del pozo.

—Oh silencio.

Él no renunció a la posesión de Hikari cuando dejaron la pagoda del pozo. Ahora ella sabía que no dejaría al bebé hasta que hubieran entrado en la casa. Eso era bastante lindo en realidad. Como si la estuviera usando como un escudo. ¿Ves? Mira. Bebé lindo. No me mates por haberte quitado a tu hija. ¿Paz?

Como siempre, su madre estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa y una cámara. Era como si se hubieran ido por meses, no días.

Kagome sospechaba que Inuyasha estaba más que feliz de hacer viajes al futuro porque sentía que su hija estaba más segura allí. Menos posibilidades de ser devorada por un demonio extraviado. Aunque después de llevar a Hikari a un paseo en su carrito, cambió de idea rápidamente. Cualquier pensamiento que tuvo de dejar a su compañera y cachorra en el futuro mientras él peleaba en el pasado salió por la ventana tan pronto como el primer coche los pasó zumbando. El presente tenía sus propios peligros. Todo macho humano era un enemigo que podría robarle a su familia, o hacerles daño. Toda hembra estaba celosa de Kagome y quería eliminarla y arrebatarles a su bebé. Su paranoia podía ser un poco demasiado a veces. Ella tenía que recordar tener una charla con Souta sobre los tipos de películas que ve con su marido.

—¡Hola mamá!

Kagome abrazó a su madre (quien parecía haber tirado la casa por la ventana para decorarla para su fiesta). No estaba demasiaaaaado insultada por lo rápido que la abrazó su madre y luego la soltó para luego arrancar a la pequeña Hikari de los brazos de su padre.

—Hola dulce ángel —arrulló a su nieta—. ¡Oooh mira mi dulce bebé! ¿Quién es el bebé más dulce del mundo?

Bueno, obviamente era Hikari.

Kagome dejó caer su mochila amarilla al lado de la puerta. Solía estar llena de libros del colegio, ahora está llena de pañales y toallitas. Las bonitas bolsitas de bebés no aguantaban bien en el pasado. La mochila era más útil para arrastrar todo. Los carritos también eran poco prácticos. Kagome sonrió, recordando el trabajo del colegio que había tenido hacía una eternidad cuando ella e Inuyasha habían ido a mirar cosas para bebés y les habían puesto precio. Se lo había tomado muy enserio. Cada objeto que miraban, él tomaba en cuidadosa consideración lo bien que resistiría en el pasado. Resultó que tenía razón en la mayoría de ellos. Aún así, el hecho de que había sido tan considerado y protector con su bebé, incluso cuando era sólo imaginario, la hizo sentir cálida y empalagosa por dentro y lo amó mucho más.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Inuyasha cuando la pilló mirándolo fijamente. Luego captó CÓMO lo miraba y sus mejillas comenzaron a volverse rosas y se dio la vuelta. Ella se preguntó si alguna vez superaría su timidez. A veces era tan adorable como exasperante.

—Me encantaría cuidarla por vosotros si queréis ir a dar una vuelta o algo así —vale, aparentemente su madre tampoco se había perdido la mirada.

Demasiado avergonzados como para aceptar su oferta ya que sabría por qué aceptaban su oferta, ambos se apresuraron a rechazarla. Kagome le lanzó una mirada molesta a su marido. Ella la había rechazado porque estaba demasiado avergonzada porque su madre pensara que ellos estaban… bueno, haciendo lo que estarían haciendo. El problema era que Inuyasha seguía tratándola como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, así que tenía suerte de siquiera conseguir un beso de él.

Kagome siguió echando humo sobre ello mientras se sentaban y comían la comida y luego la demasiado elaborada tarta para la fiesta por el mes. O para la mayoría de las bodas por lo que cabe. Luego Kagome comenzó a tramar cómo hacer que Inuyasha le prestara atención de "esa forma" después de ver una comedia romántica en la televisión. Cuando cayó la noche decidió que le pediría a su madre que hiciera de canguro después de todo. Luego se llevaría a su marido y… ¿qué era eso? Alguien había dado un grito ahogado. Se giró y vio a su madre mirando con los ojos como platos al bebé durmiente.

—¡Mirad! —susurró su madre.

Kagome e Inuyasha (que la había estado mirando con una molesta preocupación creciente a lo largo del día) miraron dentro de la cuna donde había estado descansando Hikari. Abrió sus preciosos ojos azul-grisáceos. Su cara se arrugó en confusión, y sus ojos de repente empezaron a cambiar. El gris cambió a oro, y el azul a marrón. Eran del color de la miel oscura. Su pelo pareció brillar, luego el plateado desapareció como si fuera engullido por el negro. Sus orejas eran humanas, y estaban a los lados de su cabeza en vez de en lo alto.

Luego empezó a llorar como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo.

—Sus sentidos están embotados —explicó Inuyasha mientras Kagome cogía a su hija en brazos y comenzaba a acunarla suavemente y a palmear su espalda. Inuyasha envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ambas—. Ni siquiera puede ver la mitad de bien. Si audición se ha debilitado dramáticamente. Su nariz sólo captura una fracción de los aromas —habló en voz baja, suavemente—. Se siente como si casi se hubiera quedado ciega y sorda. Tiene miedo y se siente sola ya que no puede sentirnos como está acostumbrada. Abrázala fuerte, Kagome. Deja que te huela.

Kagome abrazó fuertemente a su hija, sintiéndose en pánico e intentando no llorar ella misma. Inuyasha parecía como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo. Su hija estaba asustada, y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

—No lo sabía —susurró su madre, mirando a Inuyasha con una gran simpatía. Le tocó la cabeza, luego se fue a la cocina. Kagome apostaría cualquier cosa a que volvería con diez tipos de ramen y con todos sus sabores favoritos.

Inuyasha la cogió en brazos, con bebé y todo, y atravesó la habitación hacia la mecedora. Se sentó con Kagome en su regazo, y juntos mecieron a su hija. Hicieron turnos para contar historias, cantar o tararear. Cualquier cosa para hacerle saber a Hikari que todavía estaban con ella. Su madre volvió un poco después, con ramen de muchos sabores.

Souta se había asomado por la esquina nerviosamente.

—¿Yo también puedo entrar? —entró cuando Kagome asintió—. ¿Está bien?

Kagome no sabía bien cómo responder a esa pregunta. En vez de eso intentó dirigirle a su hermano una sonrisa de consuelo. El preocupado tío peinó el pelo de su sobrina.

—¿Qué le pasó? —no alzó la vista para ver la cautelosa mirada de Inuyasha—. Ven con el tío Souta. Qué niña más buena. ¿Quién es un bebé precioso?

Hikari se quedó callada por un momento, luego volvió a empezar a llorar. Reaciamente, Souta le devolvió la pequeña a su hermana. Después de unos momentos de nerviosa caminata, Kagome le dijo que se sentara o se fuera. Así que se fue. Sólo para volver con su ordenador. Lo conectó para poder hacer sus deberes en la habitación del bebé. Su abuelo entró poco después bajo la premisa de que él también quería ramen, y comenzó a contar sus propias historias.

Hicieron turnos para sostener al bebé, asegurándole que su familia seguía allí con ella. Ni bien era consolada por un miembro de la familia que empezaba a gritar por otro. Estaba confundida y asustada, y no había nada que Kagome pudiera hacer para calmar a su hija. Se sentía inútil y enferma del estómago. El sonido la estaba destrozando desde el interior. Cuando no estaba sosteniendo a su hija, estaba siendo consolada por su madre o su marido. Cuando se abrazaba a Inuyasha era cuando su dolor aumentaba. Inuyasha había pasado por lo que estaba pasando su hija. Pero él había estado solo. Asustado y solo. Comenzó a entender u poco mejor por qué las protegía tan fieramente.

—Te amo —se mantenía diciéndole—. Y nunca estarás solo. Nunca.

Inuyasha le acariciaba la cabeza, luego le correspondía al abrazo (si no miraba nadie) antes de coger a su hija de quienquiera que la tuviera en ese momento. No habló mucho durante la noche. A lo mejor no podía.

—Solías llamar a esto la luna sonriente —dijo su madre después de que Souta y su abuelo se hubieran quedado dormidos. Su abuelo se había ido a la cama, pero su hermano pequeño estaba acampando acurrucado alrededor de su portátil—. Inclinabas la cabeza a un lado y decías que la luna estaba sonriendo y riendo.

—Es la luna menguante creciente —bostezó su hermano soñolientamente—. Lo he mirado.

Kagome bajó la vista hacia las mejillas llenas de lágrimas de su hija, y luego a su estresado compañero.

—Pero si inclinas la cabeza hacia el otro lado frunce el ceño —¿Cómo sobreviviría a esta devastación todos los meses? Le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Incluso ahora su pequeña estaba hipando y le caían lágrimas de cocodrilo. Los gritos casi histéricos por fin se habían desvanecido (a un gimoteo bajo, lo que era casi peor), sus propias lágrimas aún no se habían detenido. Qué mal que el libro para padres de Inuyasha no cubriera esto. Habría aceptado cualquier consejo que pudiera obtener.

—Encontraremos una manera para hacer de ella una luna sonriente —su madre se levantó y la besó en la cabeza. Luego besó también la cabeza de Inuyasha.

—Te llevaremos a ver películas esas noches —le dijo Inuyasha a su hija mientras acariciaba su espalda y se veía perdido en sus gimoteos que rompían su corazón—. Hay sonidos muy fuertes ahí de todos modos, para un oído como el nuestro. Y huele muy mal. O a lo mejor a esos parques de atracciones. Tu tiempo humano será el único momento en el que sea soportable.

—A lo mejor también al centro comercial.

—No digas locuras, Kagome —dijo.

—Le encantará el centro comercial.

—No lo hará.

—¡Es una chica! ¡Ha nacido para amar el centro comercial!

—No seas tan estereo… estereopic… ester…

—Estereotípica —le ayudó Souta soñolientamente.

—Sí —Inuyasha bufó—. No seas tan estereotípica. ¡Y baja ahora mismo ese lazo!

—¡Pero hace juego!

—No le gusta.

—¡Es tan lindo!

—¡Bájalo! ¡Oye! ¡No! ¡Para!

Ambos giraron sus cabezas cuando la madre de Kagome los acalló. Ella asintió hacia el bebé, quien al fin se había calmado y estaba mirando de padre a padre. Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio. El silencio incluso hizo que el abuelo entrara disparado en la habitación pareciendo ligeramente asustado. Pero cuando se detuvo la pelea y las cosas se silenciaron, pronto también lo hicieron el llanto y los gritos.

Kagome e Inuyasha nunca estuvieron tan felices de ver el amanecer.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Oye Cachorra:

No te olvides de que tu momento humano del mes es para mantenerlo en secreto. Puede ser peligroso si alguien descubre esto. No tienes la fuerza que tienes como parte demonio, y tus sentidos se embotan. Serás vulnerable. ¡Así que no se lo digas ni a un alma! Excepto por tu mamá y yo, puedes decirnos cualquier cosa.

Oh, y a Shippo. Está bien si lo sabe.

A Miroku y a Sango también, puedes confiar en ellos. Kirara lo sabe… tu abuela lo sabe, tu bisabuelo, tu tío Souta… ¡Pero eso es todo! Nadie más. Oh, los hijos de Miroku y Sango probablemente lo sepan. Y Myoga, la pulga demonio lo descubrirá.

Pero eso todo de verdad.

Tu parte humana no es nada de lo que avergonzarte, ¿sabes? Sólo tienes que protegerte lo mejor que puedas. No es que yo vaya a dejar que algo te haga daño alguna vez, pero siempre es inteligente estar preparada.

Papi.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Siento el retraso, estos días tuve muchas cosas que hacer, pero aquí está. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí traducirlo.

Besos y gracias por todo. ^_^


	11. Comprensiones inquietantes

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Comprensiones Inquietantes

Mi querida Hikari:

Tu padre es un hombre maravilloso y lo amo muchísimo. Tiene muchos y muy buenos rasgos, así que por qué… ¿POR QUÉ elegiste heredar su amor por las batallas? ¿Estás intentando darle a tu madre un ataque al corazón?

Hablando de batallas, el ferberismo es una manera de enseñar a un bebé a dormirse gradualmente por su cuenta, no es un método para torturar a tu hijo.

Tu Amorosa Mamá.

En los cuatro meses y medio desde que había nacido su hija, habían sido bastante afortunados por no tener que pelear en ninguna batalla. La suerte, sin embargo, tenía tendencia a agotarse.

—Estamos rodeados —susurró Kagome mientras metía a Hikari en el hatillo que llevaba Inuyasha.

Normalmente cogería a la niña e iría a encontrar un buen lugar para mantenerla protegida si estaban en peligro, ella no tendría que pelear. Pero estos tipos de demonios camaleón parecían mezclarse con el bosque, y la nariz de Inuyasha estaba atascada de defender la última aldea en la costa de un demonio que usaba una tinta fuerte y olorosa. Luchar contra demonios estaba destinado a pasar, ella lo sabía, pero seguía sin estar preparada para ello. Estaba aterrorizada por su hija.

Asegurándose de que el diminuto traje de rata de fuego que Inuyasha le había hecho a su hija la tuviera bien cubierta, Kagome aseguró rápidamente a su hija. Sus dedos se entretuvieron sobre las puntadas de flores de los bordes. Su madre había querido bordar la tela, pero sólo Inuyasha había podido atravesar la piel de la rata de fuego. Así que el demonio perro había aprendido a bordar para que su hija pudiera tener unos bordes bonitos en su traje. Bordar usando diminutas tiras de piel de rata de fuego que había estado muerta fue algo en que Inuyasha y Kagome habían tenido que trabajar duro para descubrir cómo hacerlo. Trabajar con una piel dura que se auto reparaba no era fácil. Kagome había pensado que el regalo había sido dulce cuando Inuyasha se lo entregó por primera vez con la tela en la que había trabajado tan duro, curtiéndola y tratándola él mismo (y obviamente matando él mismo a la rata de fuego). Pero ahora estaba agradecida por la protección que le daría el traje a su pequeña.

Volvió su espalda hacia Inuyasha y enfrentó a los silenciosos demonios camaleón. Con Hikari a salvo entre ellos, Kagome se armó con una flecha y tensó la cuerda del arco. Dejó que la flecha volara mientras uno de los demonios los atacaba.

¡Cómo se ATREVÍAN a poner en peligro a su hija!

Su cuerpo ardió con energía y se cubrió de un aura de energía rosa. Un demonio corrió instintivamente. Sus dos no tan brillantes compañeros fueron reducidos a un montón de chispas después de que Kagome dejara que su flecha saliera volando. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha aún no había saltado a la batalla. Su espada estaba desenvainada, pero no se había movido. Lo oyó diciéndole a los demonios que podían dar media vuelta y estar agradecidos de que los dejara vivos, antes de que también fueran reducidos a polvo. Era curioso. Kagome apartó lo ojos del enemigo lo suficiente para mirar a Inuyasha. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, casi brillando, y su mano se estaba moviendo. Estaba… ¡trazando una estrategia!

—¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa!

Los demonios aparentemente decidieron creer que Inuyasha estaba tirándose un farol. Pero en vez de correr hacia los demonios con su espada desenvainada, saltó hacia arriba, atrapando la mano de Kagome mientras volaba. Dejó a Kagome en una gran rama colgante y estaba a punto de darle a Hikari cuando un sonido lo detuvo.

Hikari se estaba riendo.

Sus ojos pasaron de ser unos preparados para la batalla a unos de un padre amoroso en un latido.

—Oh, oh —Kagome respiró. Estiró las manos hacia su hija, pero era demasiado tarde, Inuyasha volvía a estar en el aire.

Los chillidos de deleite de Hikari hicieron eco a través de los árboles mientras Inuyasha saltaba más y más alto. Kagome habría pensado que su marido se había olvidado de la pelea en la que estaban si no se hubiera cortado y hubiera empezado a usar las Espadas de Sangre sobre sus enemigos. Se lanzó al aire mientras atacaba desde la distancia y su hija soltaba risitas y reía y chillaba. Kagome meneó la cabeza en su dirección e intentó no sonreírles mientras continuaba lanzando flechas a los demonios que seguían siendo lo suficientemente estúpidos como para intentar atacar a su familia.

Era inquietante, sin embargo, darse cuenta de que su pequeña estaba riéndose más que nunca… todo a causa de una batalla. Esta no era una buena señal.

Cayó el último demonio y Kagome empezó a bajar del árbol. Tenía una cosa o dos que decirle a su marido. Como…

—¿Estás tan LOCO como para meter a Hikari en una batalla?

—¡Ella estaba a salvo! ¡Ni siquiera se nos acercó nadie!

Kagome soltó un gruñido, se dirigió pisando fuerte a la espalda de Inuyasha y cogió a su aparentemente decepcionada hija de donde estaba atada a su padre. Luego se volvió hacia Inuyasha y gritó "¡SIÉNTATE!" a todo pulmón. Él se estampó contra el suelo.

—Y tú —le dijo a su hija, quien la miraba con unos enormes ojos tan inocentes que Kagome comenzó a derretirse por dentro—, tú… ¿No podría gustarte tanto la pequeña mecedora que te compró tu abuela?

Hikari soltó una risita y comenzó a balbucear en una emocionada habla de bebé:

—Epa Sa, ma ba da epa sa —luego chilló riéndose—: ¡Epa Sa!

Kagome sintió frío en su interior. Entrecerró los ojos ante el agobiado Inuyasha.

—Si las primeras palabras de nuestra hija son "Espadas de Sangre", ¡estarás en un serio problema!

Años de costumbre hicieron que Kagome le diera la espalda al demonio perro. Pero esta vez no se fue enfurecida, lo que siempre había sido su primera reacción. Respiró hondo y lo ignoró cuando la llamó y le preguntó "por qué". Suspiró. Mientras no pudiera irse corriendo había suficiente tiempo para tener esta conversación como si se tratara de cualquier otra. Era una conversación que deberían haber tenido antes, aunque ella no lo deseaba con ansias. Era mejor tenerla ahora cuando era demasiado tarde y sería imposible romper la costumbre.

Lo que era más perturbador que el amor de Hikari por la batalla (su padre ERA Inuyasha después de todo, así que, ¿había en realidad alguna sorpresa?), era el hecho de que su amado demonio perro estuviera determinado a ceder ante cada capricho de su hija. Había oído hablar de gente con la que hacían lo que se les venía en gana, y ahora veía cómo era esto en persona.

—No estaba en peligro, Kagome. NUNCA pondría a Hikari en peligro.

Ella suspiró y se sentó a su lado, poniendo a Hikari en su regazo.

—Lo sé, Inuyasha —y ella también lo sabía. Él nunca dejaría que algo le hiciera daño, a ninguna de las dos en realidad, si fuera del todo posible. Y últimamente Inuyasha estaba pensando y planeando, y manteniendo el peligro lo más lejos posible de ellas mientras eliminaba la amenaza. Ahora era cuidadoso—. Pero tenemos que hablar.

El cuerpo del demonio perro se congeló y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras miraba a su compañera.

—¿Hablar? —chilló.

—Inuyasha, amo que tú ames a Hikari y que le quieras dar todo lo que quiere… incluso su primera batalla… pero a medida que crece tenemos que empezar a ser… bueno… más cuidadosos sobre a cuántas de sus peticiones accedemos. No queremos que sea una consentida.

—¿Por qué no?

—P… ¿por qué? Sería una consentida, Inuyasha.

—¿Y eso qué significa? Ella obtiene todo lo que quiere. Estoy bien con eso.

—Tú… No, Inuyasha. Ella tiene que aprender que no siempre puede tener todo lo que quiere.

—¿Por qué no? Debería tener todo lo que quisiera.

—Hay montones de razones por las cuales no debería tener cada cosa que quiera.

Los ojos de Inuyasha eran duros mientras la miraban. La expresión la sorprendió. Parecía… herido. Ella cerró la boca y reprimió la réplica que le iba a hacer. Luego cerró los ojos y tuvo que recordar que él había crecido luchando por sobrevivir. Cada comida estaba pagada con sangre. Por supuesto que iba a querer que su hija tuviera todo lo que quisiera, cuando había tenido tan poco y su vida había sido tan dura.

Fue liberado del hechizo y Kagome palmeó el suelo a su lado para que se sentara. Le dejó que cogiera en brazos a Hikari. Oh, cómo lo amaba. Y el amor que sentía casi estalló en su corazón mientras lo observaba con su hija.

—No quiero que nuestra hija crezca sabiendo ni lo que es el hambre, ni el dolor, Inuyasha. Pero a veces va a querer cosas que no son buenas para ella. A veces tendremos que decirle "no" para mantenerla sana y salva. ¿Recuerdas cuando comiste todo el ramen de la despensa y estuviste enfermo durante tres días? Bueno, por eso es por lo que sólo te tomas un cuenco. A veces Hikari querrá algo, pero no será bueno para ella, y tendremos que protegerla contra eso para que no se ponga enferma. Y si la llevas siempre a la batalla no entenderá lo peligroso que es y puede que entre en batalla cuando no estés ahí para protegerla.

—¡Siempre estaré ahí para protegerla!

—Tú no puedes saber eso.

Estuvo callado por un momento, haciéndole cosquillas a Hikari bajo la barbilla mientras gorjeaba de felicidad. Luego miró sospechosamente a Kagome.

—¿Estás intentando engañarme para que torture a nuestra hija con el Ferberismo?

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

—El Ferberismo no es una tortura, Inuyasha. Se supone que es una forma de enseñar a Hikari a dormirse ella sola.

—No voy a abandonar a nuestra cachorra.

—No es abandono, Inuyasha —dijo cansadamente mientras salpicaba a su sonriente hija. Inuyasha se perturbó al descubrir que Hikari había desarrollado el inusual cariño de Kagome por los baños. Los viajes iban a llevar el doble de tiempo, lo sabía—. Y no dije que FUÉRAMOS a hacerlo, solo pensé que deberíamos hablar de ello.

—¿De qué está hablando Kagome? —preguntó Shippo mientras aparecía al lado de Inuyasha. Los había alcanzado justo cuando se acercaron al agua, sus deberes de niñera ya habían terminado esa tarde.

—Piensa que deberíamos dejar que nuestra cachorra llore para que duerma por la noche.

Shippo estaba tan horrorizado como lo había estado Inuyasha cuando lo había oído.

—¿Dejar que Hikari llore? —la pregunta era apenas un susurro.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —clamó Kagome desde el agua. Se había decidido que Shippo empezaría a bañarse con los hombres en vez de con las mujeres. La decisión había sido difícil para Kagome. Inuyasha recordó la mirada triste de sus ojos cuando Shippo había anunciado que era demasiado mayor como para bañarse con las mujeres. Ahora era un hombre. Esa última parte trajo de vuelta la risa a sus ojos, e Inuyasha se abstuvo de pegarle al niño en la cabeza—. Es un método donde le enseñas a dormirse. No la coges inmediatamente cuando llora, pero luego vas y la consuelas y eso. Luego, la noche siguiente dejas que llore un poco más… Después al cabo de un tiempo no llora cuando la metes en la cama. Lo llaman "Espera progresiva".

—¿Torturan a los bebés en la época de Kagome? —exclamó Shippo.

—¡No es una tortura!

—Es sorprendente que a los bebés no se los coman animales salvajes y demonios errantes —se quejó Inuyasha.

—¡INUYASHA!

Shippo comenzó a llorar, más fuerte de lo que estaba gritando Kagome.

—¡NO QUIERO QUE A HIKARI SE LA COMAN LOS ANIMALES SALVAJES!

—Salvajes… —Kagome sonó confundida y dejó de bañar a Hikari, volviendo su atención hacia el niño zorro.

—Pensará que no la queremos y se sentirá sola y asustada y tendrá pesadillas y tendrá miedo y los animales salvajes podrían estar en cualquier parte y oírla llorar y pensar que está sola y pensar que está bien venir y comerla o incluso que la ataquen los demonios y ella estará sola y pensará que no la queremos…

Inuyasha comenzó a dejar de prestar atención al arrebato histérico de Shippo. Tenía mucho más interés en observar a Hikari pataleando en el agua mientras Kagome la sostenía usando su suave voz e intentando explicarle lo que había dicho algún médico de su tiempo sobre dejar que los bebés llorasen. La niña no le tenía miedo al agua. Ninguno. Su corazón estallaba de orgullo por su valiente cachorra. Por un momento. ¡Luego comenzó a preguntarse qué pasaría si corría y saltaba a un río o algo así cuando no había nadie alrededor y se ahogaba! Incluso si pudiera nadar (y él no tenía ninguna duda de que estaría nadando como un pez en cuestión de días, ¡sólo mira esa patada!), puede que no supiera si había piedras o palos o troncos o demonios con dientes afilados acechando bajo la superficie.

—¿No habéis estado ahí lo suficiente? —se quejó Inuyasha, de repente temeroso porque su hija estuviera en el agua.

Kagome sostenía a un sollozante Shippo que se pegaba desesperadamente a Hikari, quien parecía mucho más interesada en volver al agua.

—No hemos estado tanto, Inuyasha —dijo—. ¿Por qué no entras y te unes a nosotros?

Pero él no quería unirse a ellos, él quería que salieran del agua. Cuanto más permanecían dentro, más se divertía Hikari. Cuanto más se divirtiera, más probable sería que gateara hasta el agua y se ahogara o la comieran demonios acuáticos.

—Fuera del agua —exigió—. Rápido.

Kagome notó el cambió en su tono y fue inmediatamente hacia la orilla y bajó a Shippo. Puso a Hikari en los brazos del niño zorro, luego cogió su arco y apuntó al agua.

—Yo no veo nada, Inuyasha. ¿Dónde está?

—¿Dónde está qué?

—¡El demonio!

—¿Demonio? ¿Hay un demonio? ¿Dónde? —su espada estaba desenvainada.

La punta de la flecha de Kagome bajó hacia el suelo y se dio la vuelta hacia él con confusión.

—¿No es por eso por lo que nos sacaste del agua?

Cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de que no había ningún demonio, Inuyasha obtuvo su segundo "siéntate" del día. Esta vez lo dejó. Cogió a Shippo y a Hikari y emprendió la vuelta hacia la aldea. Probablemente para ir a quejarse de él a Sango. Una vez que el hechizo liberó a Inuyasha, los siguió. Tendría que explicarle a Kagome lo que había pasado. No quería, pero estaba seguro de que ella iba a querer hablar de esto. Él no lo esperaba con ansias.

Principalmente porque eso significaría que Kagome tenía razón.

Oye Cachorra:

No te preocupes, no dejaré que nadie te ferberice. Siempre estarás a salvo, así que no tienes que preocuparte por estar sola o asustada o algo así. Pero intenta no llorar demasiado por la noche. Tu hermano está teniendo pesadillas sobre animales salvajes que te secuestran. Lo cual no harán, así que no te preocupes.

No quiero tener que decirte nunca que no. Quiero que tengas todo lo que quieras. Pero más que nada quiero que estés a salvo. Así que si tengo que decirte que no, será para mantenerte a salvo.

Con Amor, Tu Papi.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Siento traer este capítulo con una semana de retraso, pero el instituto quita tiempo y yo estoy apuradísima. Con este capítulo espero que lleguemos a los 200 reviews, me encanta la recepción que tiene esta historia, y a la autora también. Muchas gracias.

Bueno, espero que os guste mucho y ya sabéis que en cuanto actualice la autora, lo haré yo poco después.

Besos y hasta pronto.


	12. Un día de primeras veces

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Un Día de Primeras Veces

Feliz primer cumpleaños, mi dulce Hikari:

¡Ya tienes un año! ¡Es tan difícil de creer! Parece que fue ayer cuando naciste. ¡Estás creciendo muy rápido! ¡Y te estás convirtiendo en una niñita muy guapa! Todo el que te ve te adora. Derrites el corazón de todo el que conoces, incluso el de alguno de los aldeanos que odian a los demonios y a aquellos que tienen sangre demoníaca.

Estoy muy muy orgullosa de que estés aprendiendo tan rápidamente… Pero, de verdad Hikari, la primera palabra para la mayoría de los bebés es Mamá o Papá. Y no importar lo que digan los DEMÁS, me niego a creer que "Espadas de Sangre" pueda ser tu primera palabra, bueno… frase. Esos sólo fueron balbuceos que sonaron como palabras. Lo fueron.

Afortunadamente pudimos capturar la mayoría de las primeras veces en vídeo. Agradezco que Miroku y Sango estuvieran interesados en cómo funcionaba la cámara de vídeo y de que pudieran capturarlos.

Tu amorosa Mamá.

Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Kagome mientras Hikari daba su primer paso tembloroso. Por un momento pensó que su hija estaba intentando caminar hacia ella… pero sólo por un momento. Aún así, atesoró ese momento.

Shippo había estado intentando convencer a la pequeña de que caminara todos los días durante casi dos semanas. Algunos días, sin importar lo dulce y conmovedora que era la escena, realmente llegaba a poner a Kagome de los nervios. Una persona sólo puede soportar que Shippo use ESE tono en su voz unas cuantas veces antes de querer arrancarse sus propios oídos. Pero nada funcionó. Ni promesas de dulces ni juguetes ni dulces palabras ni promesas de darle cualquier cosa que quisiera.

¿Qué funcionó?

Kagome hizo una mueca. Si el pelo plateado y las adorables orejitas de cachorro de la cabeza de su hija no eran una pista de que era la hija de Inuyasha, esto ciertamente lo era.

Ramen. Hikari captó el olor de ramen con sabor a pollo. Había estado observando a Kagome mientras hacía la cena, sus ojos tormentosos chispeaban de interés. Pero todavía no le habían permitido probar la comida que olía de manera deliciosa. Demasiado sodio, le había dicho Kagome a su suplicante marido cuando la intentó convencer de que dejara que Hikari probara un poco. Inuyasha le había gruñido a Hikari mientras la alimentaba con la papilla de los potitos que se suponía eran nutritivos. Intentó mantener el rostro firme y fingir que no le había oído prometer a la pequeña que tan pronto como fuera lo suficientemente mayor, le haría la mayor cazuela de ramen DEL MUNDO y que no dejarían que mamá probara un poco.

Cuando Kagome estaba a punto de darle a Inuyasha su tazón de ramen, soltó una exclamación al ver a Hikari estudiándola por un momento, luego pareció llegar a una decisión y comenzó a ponerse de pie usando el pelo de Shippo (quien estaba acostumbrado a que Hikari le tirara del pelo).

—¡Rápido! —dijo Kagome entre dientes—. ¡Coge la cámara!

Miroku ya había estado jugando con la cámara de vídeo que Kagome se había traído en su último viaje al futuro (un regalo de su madre, pero en realidad era para su madre, para que pudiera hacerse copias de las crónicas de Hikari), así que la apuntó rápidamente hacia la niña.

Pero antes de que el picor de detrás de sus ojos se convirtiera en lágrimas, Kagome se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Hikari no estaban puestos en ella, sino en la taza de ramen que sostenía en sus manos. Un paso se convirtió en dos, luego en tres. Se tambaleó por un momento, luego sus pasos se volvieron más seguros mientras caminaba hacia su madre. Sostuvo en alto sus manos regordetas y alzó la mirada y Kagome la vio con sus ojos de cachorrita bien abiertos y sus adorables coletas… con los lazos sin desatar.

—¡Caminó! —chilló Shippo—. ¡Dio su primer paso!

Suki miró a Shippo desdeñosamente, y mostró ignorar al grupo mientras volvía a dibujar. Su hermana gemela aplaudió con alegría, y Sango puso a su hijo en su cadera mientras animaba. El pecho de Inuyasha se infló mientras extendía la mano para acariciar la cabeza de su niña. Mientras Shippo se aseguraba de que Miroku grabara la hazaña con la cámara.

Kagome miró a su hija con asombro. La rapidez de sus pasos era un poco alarmante. Puede que no fuera la mayor experta en bebés, pero estaba segura de que se caían una o dos veces cuando cubrían la distancia de un par de metros la primera vez que caminaban. Debe de ser por su sangre demoníaca, pensó. Era la única explicación.

Hikari hizo un ruido e hizo la acción de agarrar hacia el tazón caliente. Kagome le sonrió suavemente a la chiquilla. Estaba tan linda con su pequeño traje de rata de fuego. Inuyasha insistió en que Hikari lo llevara puesto cada vez que salieran al exterior, aunque parecía ser que también era la cosa favorita de la niña para llevar dentro. Era un poco sorprendente que estuviera en buen estado considerando que también era lo favorito de Hikari para morder. Y los dientes de la pequeña eran más afilados que los de un bebé medio.

—No, no, cariño, esto es para tu papá. Para ti tengo algunas zanahorias trituradas y guisantes. Mmmmmmm. Esta noche podrás comer tarta cuando veamos a Obaasan. Tu abuela tiene planeada una gran fiesta.

La chiquilla volvió a hacer un sonido de desinterés y estiró la mano hacia el tazón. Kagome volvió a sonreír, luego se lo dio a Inuyasha. Se inclinó para coger a su hija para felicitarla por haber caminado sola.

Pero la felicitación tendría que esperar. Hikari no estaba interesada en eso. Ignoró a su madre y miró a su padre. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras él abría la tapa de su tazón de ramen.

—¡MÍO! —gritó Hikari enfadada.

La palabra fue tan clara como el agua y los paralizó a todos. No eran los sonidos balbuceantes a los que estaban acostumbrados a que hiciera como si probara cómo funcionaba el sonido. Kagome estaba dividida entre el orgullo parental por la primera palabra de su hija, o la mortal vergüenza por su elección de palabra. Por lo menos no era uno de los juramentos de Inuyasha, se consoló. Una parte de su mente se preguntó qué palabra poner en el libro del bebé como su primera palabra… ¿"Espadas de Sangre" o "Mío"?

Como nadie se movió para darle a Hikari el tazón de fideos, entrecerró sus bonitos ojos, cerró sus diminutos puños, y soltó un poderoso bramido.

—¡MÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍO!

Extrañamente, Inuyasha miró a Hikari de manera todavía más orgullosa. Pero por suerte para él, mantuvo el tazón de fideos fuera de su alcance. En vez de eso, la cogió en brazos y la balanceó. El movimiento la distrajo de los fideos e hizo que estallara en carcajadas. Inuyasha apenas había terminado de moverse cuando Shippo saltó sobre su hombro.

—¡Vaya! ¡Cómo grita! —dijo el zorrito con admiración.

—Keh. Le viene de su madre.

—¿QUÉ?

—¿La has visto andar, Inuyasha? ¡Lo hizo genial!

—Claro que sí. Pronto estará corriendo. Será mejor que hayas grabado eso, monje. Lo pondremos en su fiesta de esta noche.

Estaría… ¿corriendo? Kagome se sintió un poco mareada. ¡Hikari era suficientemente rápida gateando! Apenas podría seguir esto. ¿Qué haría ahora que la pequeña se podría mover aún más rápido? La cabaña de Sango y Miroku era un poco a prueba de bebés para sus niños, ¿pero qué hay de su casa? ¿Tenían cosas fuera de alcance ahora que se podía poner de pie y andar? No estaba preocupada por la casa de su madre. Esa casa era a prueba de bebés antes de que Hikari naciera. ¿Cómo evitaría que corriera hacia los bosques o hacia las preparadas fauces de algún demonio cuando se diera un momento la vuelta? ¿O cómo la protegería de algún aldeano que odie a los demonios y que resulta que vagaba por su aldea? ¡Al caminar sería mucho más fácil que la arrancaran del suelo los demonios voladores! Kagome empezó a hiperventilar.

¿Cómo sobreviviría a la maternidad?

—¿Por qué Hikari tiene dos fiestas? —preguntó Suki mientras tiraba sus pinturas—. ¡Tuvo una fiesta ayer! ¡Recibió regalos AYER! ¿Por qué tiene dos? ¡Yo solo tuve una! ¡Y YO TENGO QUE COMPARTIRLA CON ELLA! —señaló enfadada a Yuki, quien entonces empezó a llorar.

El llanto de Yuki hizo que su hermano pequeño llorara. El llanto de Toutoi hizo que Hikari empezara a llorar. Las lágrimas de Hikari hicieron entrar en pánico tanto a Shippo como a Inuyasha. Kagome observó a Inuyasha coger a su hija e intentar todo lo que sabía para consolarla. Fue a su lado e intentó hacerle al bebé sonidos arrulladores mientras la mecía y la acariciaba y le ponía caras graciosas. Shippo se subió a su hombro y también lo intentó. Pero mientras los demás estuvieran llorando, no se calmarían. Miroku observó la escena con una serena calma que Kagome no entendió. A lo mejor simplemente estaba disfrutando del sonido de todas las vocecitas.

—¿Vas a hacer algo por tu mocosa? —soltó el demonio perro.

La temperatura de la habitación bajó diez grados, y todos los ojos fueron hacia Sango, quien se había congelado a mitad de consolar a Toutoi. Incluso Hikari, la más joven, ni siquiera se sorbió la nariz mientras los ojos de la exterminadora de demonios se entrecerraban en dirección a Inuyasha.

—¿Qué. Has. Dicho?

Kagome rezó porque no le contestara.

Pero lo hizo.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

—De verdad, Inuyasha —le regañó Kagome mientras caminaban (y cojeaban) hacia el pozo—. Cómo se supone que le voy a explicar a mamá que la razón por la que llegamos tarde a la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de Hikari es porque te peleaste con nuestros mejores amigos.

Inuyasha gruñó.

—¡Oye! ¡Si su mocosa no hubiera empezado quejarse y si no hubiera hecho un berrinche, entonces Hikari no habría estado tan alterada!

Kagome hizo una pausa durante un minuto. O estaba de acuerdo con él con que fue la hija del monje quien empezó todo, o trataba de hacerlo disculparse. ¡Y él no iba a disculparse! Él no fue el primero en lanzar el primer golpe. Menuda ayuda fue Miroku. Pedirle a su mujer que no derramara sangre en el suelo mientras se llevaba a todos los niños fuera no era ayudar. Shippo se había interesado por Hikari, y Kagome estaba diciendo algo al margen, pero no le había prestado mucha atención durante la pelea. Tampoco pensaba que Sango lo hubiera hecho. En general lo que hizo fue bloquear golpes. No era una pelea justa. Ella no tenía armas y no estaba vestida con su armadura de batalla. La maternidad, sin embargo, no había reducido ninguna de sus habilidades en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Se frotó la mejilla y se preguntó si se había hecho un rasguño con aquel último golpe.

—Inuyasha —dijo ella suavemente, haciéndole sospechar que venía un sermón—. No puedes llamar "mocosos" a los hijos de los demás. Especialmente a los hijos de Sango. Y más especialmente enfrente de ella.

—Pero Suki lo empezó —dijo Shippo, defendiendo las acciones de Inuyasha. El niño era útil a veces. Pero luego frunció el ceño—. ¡Inuyasha ME llama mocoso TODO el tiempo!

Kagome suspiró.

—Lo sé, y no es algo bueno que hacer o decir.

—¡ÉL ME llama idiota todo el tiempo! ¡Y él ES un mocoso!

A lo mejor deberían tratar de acortar la fiesta. Esperaba que Kagome no se estuviera poniendo enferma, pero parecía que podría coger algo. Hoy parecía estar frotándose mucho las sienes. Cuando hablaba su voz era tensa. A lo mejor también le dolía la garganta.

—Tampoco es bueno llamar "idiota" a la gente. Pero Shippo es un niño.

—Pero tú también me llamas idiota.

—ESO ES PORQUE TÚ… —cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente antes de soltar el aliento—. Tampoco es algo bueno cuando lo hago yo —dijo a través de sus dientes apretados.

Inuyasha sonrió. No era común que su compañera admitiera estar equivocada. Sacó tranquilamente a Hikari de sus brazos y la bajó hasta que sus pies tocaron la hierba. Shippo salió disparado de detrás de ella para asegurarse de que no se cayera. El dolor de cabeza se esfumó aparentemente cuando Kagome cogió una de las manos de Hikari y él cogió la otra y caminaron despacio hacia el pozo. Su brillante hija, sin embargo, ni siquiera se tambaleó mientras caminaba lentamente, pero con gran alegría. Bueno, puede que una vez, pero en realidad fue culpa de Shippo por asumir que se iba a caer y asustarla haciéndole tambalearse.

—Desearía poder ir yo también a la fiesta de Hikari —suspiró Shippo cuando llegaron al pozo—. Apuesto a que sería muy divertido.

—Meh. Solo si te gustan la tarta y el helado y un puñado de otros mocosos ruidosos.

—¡ME ENCANTAN LA TARTA Y EL HELADO!

—Inuyasha… no puedes llamar "mocosos" a los otros bebés, ¿recuerdas?

—Ni siquiera has probado el helado, mocoso.

—¡Pero si va acompañado de tarta me encantaría porque LA TARTA ESTÁ MUY BUENA!

—¡Inuyasha! ¡No llamarás "mocosos" a los demás bebés! ¡Prométemelo!

—¿Puedes traerme helado?

—Keh. Si no me lo como yo todo.

—¡KAGOME!

—¡INUYASHA!

—¿Qué? —miró a su esposa con confusión, preguntándose por qué parecía como si estuviera a dos pasos de entrar en modo purificador. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio por qué podría estar molesta.

Observó mientras respiraba calmadamente. Contó hasta diez, lo que lo preocupó un poco. Que contara hasta diez raras veces funcionaba. De todos modos, ¿cómo demonios se suponía que contar te iba a ayudar a evitar que te enfadaras? Generalmente lo irritaba cuando tenía que contar. Le recordaba todos esos trabajos de matemáticas que solían hacer que Kagome se levantara con sudores fríos, y que ocasionalmente gritara de miedo. Cómo demonios pensaba que los números iban a calmarla estaba más allá de él. Y los respiros hondos que tomaba tampoco le ayudaban. Todo lo que hacía era abrumarlo con los aromas de su alrededor, y como todo lo que estaba a su alrededor era lo que lo enfadaba, iba a enfadarlo todavía más.

—Inuyasha —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Qué harías si alguien llamara mocosa a Hikari?

—¿QueQUEeeQquien…? —el resto de la frase se perdió en su niebla de ira—. ¿Quién se atrevió a llamarle eso? ¿QUIÉN? —miró a su alrededor en busca del monstruo que llamaba mocosa a su dulce pequeña—. ¡LO MATARÉ!

—¿MOCOSA? —chilló Shippo—. ¡No es verdad! ¡No le escuches, Kari! ¡Tú eres un dulce ángel!

—¡Dímelo, Kagome! ¿Quién lo dijo?

—¡Le arrancaré la cabeza! —gruñó Shippo, viéndose más despiadado de lo nunca lo había visto Inuyasha. Tenía cada pelo rojo de punta, incluso su cola, y sus ojos verdes brillaban con enfado. Bueno, muy mal. ¡Shippo podría morder lo que quisiera de los trozos que quedaran cuando ÉL hubiera acabado con ellos!

Pero en vez de salir con un nombre, Kagome simplemente recuperó a Hikari y suspiró. Se apoyó contra el borde del pozo y los observó mientras hacían planes para asesinar a la persona que dijo tales cosas de la luz de sus vidas.

—Calmaos los dos —les dijo—. Nadie llamó mocosa a Hikari. ¿Pero veis cómo alguien podría enfadarse cuando llamáis a su hijo de esa manera?

El pelaje de Shippo se suavizó en cierto modo.

—¿Nadie la insultó? —entonces volvió a ser él mismo y a susurrarle a Hikari que por supuesto nadie la llamaría mocosa porque ella era muy dulce. La charla de bebé fue un poco demasiado para Inuyasha, pero al menos su ira empezó a calmarse.

—¿Me engañaste? —preguntó sospechosamente.

—Yo no te engañé… sólo pregunté qué harías si alguien le dijera a Hikari lo que tú le dijiste a Suki.

—Pero Suki ES una mocosa y Hikari no —Kagome palmeó el sitio que estaba a su lado para que él descansara a su lado. Él no confiaba. Eso casi siempre significaba que estaba a punto de haber un sermón—. Llegaremos tarde a su fiesta —dijo en lo que esperaba no fuera un obvio intento de escapar sin ser regañado. Shippo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar y chilló un "adiós" y desapareció. Mocoso.

—Inuyaaaasha…

—¡SIÉNTATE!

Inuyasha se estremeció, pero no cayó. Primero se dio cuenta de que Kagome se estaba riendo histéricamente con una sonriente Hikari. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que no fue la voz de Kagome la que emitió la orden. Genial. De todas las palabras que pudo haber escogido Hikari… Al menos cuando Kagome empezó su sermón, estaba de mucho mejor humor. Le sonrió, no pudo evitarlo. Era verdaderamente preciosa. Qué suerte había tenido de tenerla, y de tener a Hikari. Hikari… un poquito de ambos.

—¿Siquiera me estás escuchando?

—Keh, por supuesto.

Ella pareció escéptica, pero al menos no lo llamó abiertamente mentiroso.

—Dije que Suki sólo se siente un poco celosa y excluida. No sólo tiene que compartir todo con su hermana, sino que también acaba de tener un nuevo hermanito que capta mucha atención de Sango y Miroku. Y es especialmente difícil para ella con Hikari también ahí con la que competir por atención. Así que si coge berrinches o hace algo que parezca un poco "irritante" sólo… intenta cortarla suavemente. No es fácil ser una hermana mayor. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—¿Entonces ya no llamarás "mocosa" a Suki?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo intentaré —la veeeeeeeeeeeerdad no podía prometerlo.

—Y tampoco llames mocoso a ninguno de los otros niños de la fiesta —dijo.

Suspiró y finalmente asintió.

Luego besó a su compañera… simplemente porque podía.

Hola Cachorra:

¡Feliz primer cumpleaños!

Será difícil descubrir cómo volver a meter todos tus regalos en casa. Hicimos tres viajes para cogerlos todos. Y algunos se quedaron en el futuro con tu abuela para la habitación de niños que te ha puesto allí. Incluso saqué fotos de tu cara cubierta de azúcar glas. Oye, yo también creo que es una forma genial de comer tarta. No sé por qué todos son tan maniáticos con eso. Pero al menos tuvimos toda una tarta para nosotros, ¿eh cachorra?

Oh sí, no abuses de tu prima Suki. Tu madre también piensa que es una mocosa, pero se supone que no debemos decirlo. La niña se pone muy celosa con facilidad ya que ella no es ni de cerca tan especial como tú y no puede competir.

Papi.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Actualizado. Disfrutad del capítulo y muchas gracias por todo. ^^


	13. Gran lobo feroz

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gran Lobo Malo

Mi dulce Hikari:

Te quiero, mi querido y precioso bebé. Agradezco cada momento que estás en mi vida. Tú eres nuestro tesoro.

A veces veo mucho de tu padre en ti. Os quiero mucho a los dos y ambos me sacáis muchas canas. Mi pelo será tan blanco como el de tu padre para cuando crezcas. Ambos también sois muy listos. Absorbes nuevas palabras con una velocidad increíble. Incluso algunas de las palabras de tu padre que tanto tratamos que dejes de decir. Por supuesto, ayudaría si todos no se pusieran histéricos cada vez que las dices.

Ir a tu ritmo va a ser un trabajo a tiempo completo a partir de ahora.

Ahora cariño, no te olvides de que siempre estamos aquí para ti. Recuerda eso. Dondequiera que te lleve la vida, siempre puedes volver a casa con nosotros.

Tu Amorosa Mamá.

—Tú no eres un demonio de verdad —se burló un irritante y joven demonio lobo con pelo rojo fuego y ojos azules como el hielo. Sin mencionar su malcriada personalidad. Tacaño—. ¡Te criaron una humana y un hanyou!

—¡Cállate!

—¡Oblígame! Vas a ir a llorarle a tu humana, ¿pequeñajo?

Shippo cerró las manos en puñitos y fulminó con la mirada al hijo de Kouga. El joven lobo buscaba pelea siempre que venía con su padre a ver a su mamá. Aunque el idiota siempre se aseguraba de hablar de Kagome con respeto y calidez en presencia de su padre. Mocoso manipulador. Desafortunadamente, Shippo no tenía permitido golpearle. Se suponía que no podía pegar a niños más pequeños que él, incluso si eran unos idiotas gritones como Ban. Incluso en su ira, Shippo se rió por lo bajo ante el apodo. Kouga había llamado a su hijo arrogantemente "Bantan", que significa "todo", pero "Ban" significaba "bárbaro". Su hermana pequeña le había dado accidentalmente al lobo un apodo que detestó con todas sus fuerzas la primera vez que dijo su nombre.

—¡Ven y lucha contra mí!

—¡No grites Pipo! —ella salió de la nada y se lanzó hacia el demonio lobo, los diminutos (sin mencionar que eran afilados como navajas) dientes se hundieron en su brazo. Ban cayó al suelo y aulló. Hikari gruñó y meneó la cabeza con su brazo firmemente entre sus dientes. Al final (demasiado pronto en opinión de Shippo) lo soltó y él saltó hacia atrás y fijó la mirada con incredulidad en su brazo sangrante.

—¡OU!

—¡Pipo hemano! ¡Mío! ¡GRAN LOBO MALO SIÉNTATE!

La niña de casi dos años era igual a una chibi Kagome enfada mientras lo señalaba, incluso con su pelo blanco y sus orejas de cachorro. No pudo evitar sonreírle a ella y a la estúpida mirada en la cara de Ban al sentarse al instante cuando le dijo "siéntate". No era magia, simplemente estaba respondiendo a la absoluta autoridad de su voz. Hikari no se enfadaba a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía, prácticamente ardía con ello. Shippo agradecía que a Inuyasha le gustara contarle a Hikari cuentos de hadas que incluyeran Grandes Lobos Malos casi cada noche. Kagome podía poner los ojos en blanco ante su elección de historia para dormir, pero él estaba encantado. Ban no era más que una molestia.

Shippo se rió a carcajadas cuando su hermana pequeña se agarró a él ferozmente con sus bracitos, obviamente reclamándolo como de su posesión. A él no le importaba. Él le devolvió el abrazo, luego le sacó la lengua al enfurecido lobato.

Después desaparecieron.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Bantan estaba llorando cuando encontró a su padre discutiendo con el de Hikari. Siempre discutían. Al igual que él y Shippo. Normalmente lo último que haría sería meterse en medio de una pelea de mayores, la ignoraría al igual que la ignoraban los demás. Pero esta vez no. Corrió pasando de largo a su madre que estaba hablando educadamente con la de Hikari.

Necesitaba a su padre.

Y posiblemente también al de Hikari.

—¡PADRE! —se lanzó a las piernas de su padre. No había querido empezar a llorar, sólo… pasó. Era bueno que sus hermanos no estuvieran aquí para ver esto o nunca dejarían de tomarle el pelo.

Los ojos de su padre se entrecerraron ligeramente, un comportamiento tan infantil no era aceptable, lo sabía. Especialmente delante del hanyou. Bantan intentó recomponerse, pero no podía parar las lágrimas o las irregulares respiraciones entrecortadas que conseguía tomar. Hikari se había ido… y era todo culpa suya. La vergüenza ardió sobre él. Levantó la mirada valientemente hacia el padre de Hikari. Pero Inuyasha ya se había tensado y estaba olfateando el aire. Luego se marchó, gritando el nombre de Hikari antes de que Bantan pudiera decir siquiera una palabra.

Observó que la cabeza de Kagome se levantaba rápidamente en el momento en que su compañero gritaba el nombre de Hikari. Las hierbas que estaba recogiendo cayeron al suelo con la cesta mientras saltaba sobre sus pies. Hubo un bramido y Bantan sintió que se encogía. No viviría para ver la puesta de sol… lo sabía. Había esperado que su padre le regañara, o que le castigara, o que incluso lo echara para que Inuyasha se encargara del castigo. No se había esperado que su padre se pusiera delante de él protectoramente.

Su madre corrió al lado de Kagome. Las mujeres inspeccionaron el área mientras que Inuyasha… algo iba muy muy mal con Inuyasha. Hubo una pulsación en el aire y el hanyou pareció cambiar. La tierra a su alrededor fue destrozada y devastada. Kagome estaba pálida y afligida. Su madre la abrazó… o la sujetó. Kagome estaba chillando y sus oídos dolían por el sonido. Las lágrimas no se detenían.

Su padre frunció el ceño en su dirección.

—Habla.

Bantan respiró mientras temblaba. Trató de ser valiente. Intentó hablar sin sollozar. Estaba fallando miserablemente.

—H… Hikari… se ha ido.

—¿Qué pasó? La verdad. Todos los detalles. ¡Rápido Bantan!

Le contó a su padre lo mejor que pudo cómo se había burlado del demonio zorro. No estaba orgulloso de ello, pero tomarle el pelo a Shippo era bastante divertido. Normalmente el niño se enfadaba, luego Hikari se enfadaba y luego terminaban todos en un divertido juego de persecución. Enseñó la marca del mordisco, un poco avergonzado de que los dientes de Hikari hubieran dejado marca alguna.

—Simplemente desapareció, padre. Simplemente se… fue —luego se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a sollozar—. ¡Lo sieeeentooooo!

—¡Silencio! —no era un tono consolador, era una orden. Se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre no quería atraer ninguna atención sobre él. Pero el hanyou lo vio de todos modos e hizo un sonido horrible. Luego estuvo de repente delante de su padre, mirándolo con odio en sus ahora ojos rojo sangre. Bantan se estremeció de miedo. ¿Iba a morir?

—¿Dónde. Está. Mi. Hija? —cada palabra era cortante, gruñida entre enormes colmillos que Bantan no había visto nunca antes en el demonio perro. ¿Cómo era posible que los colmillos crecieran así? Y sus ojos… ¿qué les había pasado a los ojos de Inuyasha? ¡Eran rojos como la sangre!

Le tembló el labio, pero su voz se perdió de repente.

—Dijo que le mordió y que luego desapareció. Ahora retrocede, perro. ¡No te ATREVAS a amenazar a mi hijo!

De repente su madre cogió a Bantan en brazos. Tenía muchísimo miedo. Claro que el demonio perro daba miedo, pero tenía mucho más miedo de que Hikari se hubiera ido para siempre y de que fuera por su culpa.

—Nadie está amenazando a nadie —dijo Kagome, una mano sobre el brazo de su compañero. Parecía aterrorizada, pero casi sonaba calmada. Aunque su voz temblaba un poco y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Podría haber engañado a un humano. Su voz fue suplicante y tensa cuando se dirigió a él—. Sólo tenemos que saber qué pasó exactamente. Tanto Hikari como Shippo han desaparecido. Así que hay posibilidades de que estén juntos. Por favor, Bantan, por favor cuéntanoslo todo.

Lo hizo.

Pero no había mucho que contar. De verdad que no. Hikari y Shippo simplemente desaparecieron en un parpadeo. Estaban ahí y luego se habían ido.

Inuyasha se fue saltando en busca de su hija antes de que hubiera terminado. Los ojos de Kagome no se estuvieron quietos mientras escaneaba el área y escuchaba lo que tenía que decir. Su madre lo dejó con su padre con claras instrucciones de que no lo dejara solo, luego siguió a Kagome para buscar a Hikari. Su padre le dijo al monje y a la exterminadora lo que había pasado mientras llegaban corriendo. La destrucción que estaba creando Inuyasha mientras buscaba no pasó desapercibida por la gente de la aldea. Sango saltó sobre su gata de fuego mientras Miroku volvía a la aldea para reunir una partida de búsqueda.

Bantan se sintió como la peor criatura del mundo. Meció su brazo herido. El único que lo había castigado había sido Hikari… y ahora se había ido.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Kagome nunca había sentido a su corazón latir tan rápido. Su pecho dolía y sus manos temblaban. Visiones de demonios llevándose a su hija bailaban en su cabeza. Puede que la amenaza de Naraku hubiera desaparecido, pero no era el único malvado que había. Iba a ponerse enferma.

Pero Bantan no había visto a ningún monstruo. Inuyasha habría olido un demonio a kilómetros de distancia. Hikari sólo había estado a unos metros de ellos. Sus ojos sólo se habían apartado de ella un momento mientras le enseñaba a Ayame las hierbas que había reunido para ayudarla con sus náuseas matutinas. Los chicos habían estado discutiendo como siempre, y Hikari había estado coloreando en una hoja de papel. Luego se había ido. Ido… así de simple.

Sus ojos ardieron con las lágrimas mientras sostenía el dibujo contra su pecho. A Hikari le encantaba dibujar, como a Shippo. Volvieron las lágrimas.

Habían estado buscando durante horas. El sol se estaba poniendo, pero no había señal de Hikari. Ni una señal del ataque de un demonio. Ni una señal de animales salvajes cerca de donde estaban. Nada más peligroso que un par de zorros. Zorros de verdad, no demonios zorro.

Sintió como si muriera por dentro. Su corazón sufría y su alma gritaba, odiando su impotencia. El terror aumentó dentro de ella hasta que salió el grito que hervía en su interior.

¿Dónde estaba su bebé?

¿Dónde estaba Shippo?

¿Estaban a salvo?

¿Estaban… vivos?

Por favor deja que estén vivos.

Por favor no dejes que se hagan daño o que se asusten.

Por favor trae a mis bebés de vuelta conmigo.

Kagome sostuvo el papel más cerca y empezó a sollozar los nombres de sus hijos, meciéndose de delante atrás. Sintió que el suelo se movía y oyó un golpe suave. Inuyasha había vuelto. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Él estaba temblando. Se agarró a él con la fuerza que le quedaba. No tenía que preguntarle si la había encontrado. Era obvio que no. Tampoco podía hablar. Todo lo que pudieron hacer fue abrazarse el uno al otro con desesperación.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

No fue fácil convencer a Kagome de que volviera al futuro a descansar, pero consiguió arrastrarla hasta el pozo. Ninguno de los dos podía soportar poner un pie en su casa. Cada cosa en su hogar les recordaba a los hijos que se habían ido. Los gritos de angustia de Kagome lo estaban destrozando. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, no podía comer, apenas podía moverse. Le dolía por ella… y por él. La pérdida de los niños lo dejó sintiéndose apagado y dolorido. Seguiría buscando por su cuenta, después de que dejara a Kagome con su madre para que la consolara y le hiciera dormir un poco. Necesitaba descansar. Tres días de no dormir, de búsqueda constante, la estaban desgastando. Su voz estaba áspera y ronca de gritar por los pequeños. Y de llorar. Lo estaba asustando. Y tenía miedo de perderla a ella también.

Lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo era el conocimiento de que Shippo estaba con Hikari. Él la protegería con su vida, Inuyasha estaba seguro de eso. El niño era completamente devoto a ella.

Mantenla a salvo, Shippo. Luego rezó, mantenlos a salvo.

Lo que lo confundía, lo asustaba, era que no había traza de ellos. Verdaderamente era como si los niños se hubieran simplemente desvanecido.

¿Dónde podrían estar?

Levantó a Kagome y la sostuvo con fuerza mientras saltaba dentro del pozo. La magia del pozo los llevó rápidamente al futuro. Cuando Kagome estuviera dormida se iría y continuaría con la búsqueda. Sango y Miroku continuaban con ella, así como Kouga y todo su clan, Jinenji (el amable gigante había estallado en lágrimas antes de salir disparado de su casa para buscar a Hikari), y todos los hombres y la mitad de las mujeres de la aldea de Kaede. Incluso su propio hermano estaba buscándola. Aunque cómo se había enterado el demonio de frío corazón, Inuyasha no lo sabía.

No tenía ni tiempo ni energía para derrocharla preocupándose por llamar a la puerta. Abriéndola de una patada, entró. Luego casi dejó caer a Kagome.

—Hikari…

La niñita sonrió alegremente desde la entrada de la cocina y lo saludó con su cuchara. Sus ojos azul-grisáceos brillaban mientras les decía:

—¡Helado!

Inuyasha y Kagome fijaron la mirada en su hija, congelados. Esto no podía ser real.

—¡Déjame algo! —Kagome e Inuyasha se volvieron sorprendidos al ver a Shippo saliendo del salón y yendo hacia la cocina—. Hola —los saludó sin alzar la mirada de la consola de sus manos—. ¡Este sitio es genial! ¡No me extraña que Kagome siga viniendo!

El hechizo se rompió y Kagome saltó de los brazos de Inuyasha y envolvió a su hija en un abrazo, causando que la niña gritara (y le diera a su pelo una buena cucharada de helado de fresa). Inuyasha observó a Kagome mientras besaba a su hija y la abrazaba. Sus rodillas se debilitaron y se agitó tanto que apenas pudo mantenerse en pie.

—Ahí estáis los dos —dijo la voz de Mamá Higurashi—. Nos preguntábamos dónde estabais. Nos sorprendimos bastante al ver a Hikari y al pequeño Shippo solos en el salón. Dónde…

La reprimenda que estaba seguro que vendría se detuvo cuando se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y abrazó a Kagome y a su hija desde atrás, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de su compañera finalmente dejó que sus lágrimas salieran con un sollozo de alivio.

Su familia… a salvo… estaban a salvo… Estiró el brazo y agarró a Shippo para introducirlo en el abrazo. Nunca volvería a dejar que alguno de ellos saliera de su vista aunque fuera un segundo.

—¡Oye! ¡Para! ¡Es una lucha de jefes! ¡Suéltame! Esta vez casi lo había vencido —Shippo luchó para mantener sus manos en los botones del mando, pero se deslizó de sus manos y cayó al suelo cuando Inuyasha lo abrazó un poco más fuerte—. ¡Oh tío! ¡Lo habría vencido!

Kagome volvió a empezar a llorar. Por un lado le gustó, porque escondía el sonido de su llanto. A salvo. Estaban vivos y a salvo.

Hikari se retorció para que la soltaran, y Shippo peleó para alcanzar su dispositivo de juego de mano. Soltaron a sus hijos de mala gana. Inuyasha siguió abrazando a Kagome ya que seguía llorando en su hombro. Su corazón se calentó cuando vio que su hija se detenía en su caminata hacia la cocina y volvía con ellos. Acarició la mano de su madre.

—Está bien —le aseguró a su madre, luego se alzó para acariciarle la mejilla—. Todo está bien. Buena chica. Buena mamá —el tono era tan similar al tono que usaba Kagome cuando la pequeña necesitaba consuelo que casi se rió a carcajadas.

Había tanta alegría hirviendo en su interior que sentía que podría explotar.

Tras un cálido té, Mamá Higurashi les contó cómo había llegado a casa de comprar y se había encontrado a los niños solos en el salón. Hikari le había estado enseñando a Shippo el mando de la televisión cuando entraron. Shippo interrumpió su historia y les habló emocionado de la máquina de juego que su tío Souta le había dejado. Después de hablar del juego al que estaba jugando, terminó contándoles cómo lo había agarrado Hikari, que hubo un destello azul, ¡y que luego estaban en el salón de la casa MÁS guay de Kagome! Hikari simplemente les sonrió mientras golpeaba alegremente la mesa con dos cucharas.

—Hikari los trajo aquí —dijo Kagome con asombro—. ¿Cómo?

—A lo mejor se debe a todas las veces que viajaste a través del pozo mientras la tenías en tu interior. Es posible que la magia la tocara.

—Ya conoces a Hikari —dijo Souta con cariño mientras ataba un lazo en la base de la desordenada trenza que colgaba del pelo de Hikari—. ¡Lo absorbe todo! Mira qué rápido aprendió a andar y a caminar. ¡Es el bebé más listo del mundo!

—¡Bebé listo! —concordó Hikari mientras meneaba la cabeza para sentir el balanceo de la trenza. Soltó una risita cuando golpeó a Shippo, y meneó la cabeza con más fuerza para hacer que las dos trenzas volaran (haciendo que se mareara en el proceso).

—Bueno —dijo Kagome—, supongo que es posible. Pero yo he pasado por el pozo millones de veces y no he absorbido nada de magia.

Su madre se encogió de hombros y sorbió su té.

—A lo mejor es porque Hikari todavía se estaba formando mientras viajabas.

—¡Ahora Hikari puede venir a vernos cada vez que quiera! —dijo Souta felizmente mientras ataba sus dos trenzas, haciendo un aro. Lo sostuvo en alto y Shippo hizo una cesta con su enrollada servilleta.

Inuyasha (que le quitó a Hikari a su tío y a su hermano antes de que pudieran hacer más cestas) y Kagome se miraron con horror. Primero, su miedo había sido que Hikari no pudiera viajar en el tiempo… ahora su miedo era que aparentemente pudiera viajar sin usar el pozo. ¿Cómo sigues el paso con una niña que puede viajar en el tiempo a voluntad? A lo mejor Kaede podía hacerle algún tipo de collar para impedirlo, o por lo menos dejarles saber cuándo se iba para que pudieran localizarla.

Inuyasha se pasó una mano sobre los ojos. ¿Hikari podría llevar a CUALQUIERA a través del tiempo? Era demasiado joven para entender los peligros. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Esto era seguro que no estaba cubierto en ninguno de los libros de paternidad que había leído.

—Pensemos en eso por la mañana —dijo Kagome amablemente mientras tocaba su mano.

Como siempre, el tacto de su compañera lo calmó.

Hicieron una zona para dormir en el salón para todos ellos. Hikari podría tener su propia habitación, y Shippo podría haber estado durmiendo con Souta, pero Inuyasha quería a toda su familia con él. Souta trajo su propia almohada y su manta y se unió a ellos. Incluso el abuelo de Kagome y su madre se quedaron un rato con ellos, al menos para escuchar la historia que Hikari le había rogado a su padre que le contara antes de acostarse.

—Había una vez —dijo Inuyasha en voz baja, cercana a un gruñido—. Una pequeña niña vestida de rojo y un gran lobo malo…

Hikari:

No tienes permitido hacer NUNCA lo que sea que hiciste para ir a casa de tu abuela sin hacérmelo saber a mí o a tu madre a menos que tu vida esté en peligro de muerte. ¡NUNCA! Y tampoco volverás a hablar con ese lobo mocoso de Kouga. Es una mala influencia. De hecho, nunca volverás a desaparecer de mi vista. Tengo que saber dónde estás en TODO momento. Es la única forma de que pueda mantenerte a salvo. Y nada de volver a llevar a Shippo al futuro. El pequeño mocoso causaría estragos en todo Tokyo, sin mencionar que dejaría a todos alucinados. Tienes que tener cuidado al ser un demonio en el mundo moderno. No puedes simplemente salir corriendo sin tapar tus orejas o tu cola o lo que sea.

Te quiero y me mataría que algo te pasara. Haría cualquier cosa para manteneros a ti y a tu madre a salvo.

Papá.

P.D.: Tu madre me recuerda que no es educado llamar mocoso a tu hermano. Y también haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlo a él a salvo.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Creo que no he tecleado tan rápido en toda mi vida. Desde que me encontré con esta actualización no he parado un solo momento para dejar de traducir, así que me disculpo ante cualquier error que se me haya pasado.

Espero que os guste mucho, un beso ^_^


	14. Una ristra de perlas

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Una Ristra de Perlas

Mi dulce Hikari:

Mamá siempre dijo que toda mujer debería tener por lo menos un juego de perlas. Es solo que las tuyas llegaron un poco pronto. Shippo insistió en ser el que eligiera qué perlas se usarían para tu propio y único rosario. Toda la familia, incluyendo a Sango, Miroku y a sus niños, fue en busca de las perlas. Los colmillos fueron idea de tu padre. Son tres. Uno es de tu padre. Otro es de Shippo. Y el otro es de tu tío Sesshomaru. Ése fue una sorpresa. Rin le había hablado del rosario que te estábamos haciendo, ella viene a menudo a cuidar de los hijos de Sango, y él se pasó por la cabaña, se detuvo, se sacó un colmillo y dijo que estabas bajo su protección. ¡Cómo hizo eso sin cecear está más allá de mi comprensión!

Yo no tengo colmillos, sino también habría incluido uno de los míos. En vez de eso, ensarté las cuentas y vertí todo mi amor para hacerlo lo más bonito posible. Y es mi magia, con ayuda de Kaede, la que le da el poder al rosario.

Pensamos mucho en qué orden darle al rosario. Nuestra primera idea fue la de dar la orden para que volvieras. Pero decidimos que se correrían demasiados riesgos con ésa. No sabríamos de qué circunstancias te sacaríamos y si te podríamos causar problemas que no prevemos. Ten en mente que estamos intentando pensar en todo lo que podría ir mal antes de colocar el hechizo en el rosario. Soltar la primera palabra que viene a la mente no siempre funciona bien. Al final, decidimos ponerle una especie de hechizo de rastreo, para que podamos saber siempre dónde estás. Como es mi hechizo, sólo funciona para mí. Podrás agradecérmelo después, cuando empieces a salir y tu padre no "aparezca" dondequiera que vayas.

Sí, lo sé, no te gusta la idea de que te den órdenes. Pero ten en mente que como tus padres, necesitamos saber dónde estás para que podamos mantenerte a salvo. Y tú estás en la única posición de poder estar en más de un mundo. Cuando seas lo suficientemente mayor, el hechizo de rastreo abandonará el rosario.

Tu Amorosa Mamá.

Hacer el rosario había sido más bonito de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Más que bonito. Había sido reconfortante y había estado lleno de dulces momentos que habían hecho que sus ojos rebosaran con lágrimas de felicidad. Observar a Shippo estudiando cada perla para el rosario había hecho que su corazón diera un chillido de alegría. Los colmillos habían sido un poco extraños para ella, pero también eran lindos. Y probablemente muy poderosos. Después de todo, fueron los dientes del padre de Inuyasha los que hicieron las espadas de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Y aquí Hikari tendría los dientes de tres demonios muy poderosos… a su manera. Su madre había donado el collar de cuentas de su propia madre (uno que Kagome había roto cuando era pequeña) para escarbar las partes.

Kagome tocó uno de los colmillos, maravillándose por cómo había cogido Sesshomaru su mano y puesto su diente en la palma, con una mirada glacial, antes de desaparecer una vez más. Los dientes guardaban cierta importancia que no podía precisar, pero la apreciaba de todos modos. De alguna manera consiguió no reírse cuando vio a los tres demonios con iguales agujeros entre sus dientes. Afortunadamente a los demonios les crecían rápidamente los dientes.

Cada trocito del rosario era algo que algún día se convertiría en un preciado recuerdo. Kagome había cogido todos los trozos y los había entrelazado en un intrincado patrón de aspecto tanto sólido como delicado. A lo mejor tenía futuro en esto de hacer joyas…

Kaede le había suministrado a Kagome el hechizo mágico que tendría que tejer en el rosario mientras lo hacía. Todo lo que se necesitaba ahora era darle una orden mientras lo ponía alrededor del cuello de su hija.

—¿Qué tal "quieta"? —sugirió Miroku mientras caminaban hacia la siguiente aldea para investigar una plaga de demonios menores. Los demonios grillo estaban comiéndose los tejados de las cabañas.

Kagome se unió a Inuyasha y a Shippo cuando fulminaron al monje con la mirada. Estaba a punto de soltarle que su hija no era un perro. Entonces cerró la boca de golpe. Después de todo, la orden de Inuyasha era "siéntate" y la verdad es que no quería tocar un tema delicado.

A Hikari, sin embargo, pareció gustarle la orden.

—¡Quieto! —ordenó mientras señalaba a Miroku. El monje alzó las manos y se quedó paralizado. Esto hizo reír a Hikari y esta vez señaló a Shippo—. ¡Quieto! —Shippo se paralizó en la posición más cómica que podía hacer mientras se mantenía en pie—. ¡Quieto! —le dio la orden a su padre, pero él hizo un gruñido a modo de burla, la cogió en brazos y le hizo cosquillas.

—Tenemos que pensar en qué queremos que haga la orden —les recordó Kagome mientras cambiaba el peso de su mochila amarilla. El viaje sería de noche y serviría para prepararse para cualquier eventualidad. Hikari tenía preparados cuatro conjuntos… por si acaso. El entrenamiento con el orinal todavía no salía completamente bien, así que también estaban incluidos pañales para niños. Sin mencionar todo el ramen.

—Queremos que vuelva —dijo Inuyasha entre los ruidos de pedorretas que hacía mientras soplaba en la barriga de la chillona Hikari—. ¿Verdad?

—¿Pero y si estamos en una batalla?

Kagome parpadeó. Habría esperado que la pregunta lógica viniera de Miroku, pero no debería sorprenderse de la forma de pensar de Shippo. En lo referente a Hikari, Shippo siempre se preocupaba por su seguridad. Incluso había tratado de enseñarle magia de zorro, pero no había tenido mucha suerte.

Inuyasha paró de soplar y comenzó a lanzar a su hija al aire. Kagome intentó no mirar. Aunque a Hikari le encantaba, ver que la pequeña era lanzada al aire le daba ataques de pánico. Aunque le alegraba que Inuyasha acabara por pensar que su hija era tan frágil que una fuerte ráfaga de viento podría acabar con ella, no le gustaba la fase de "vamos a ver qué podemos hacer para que Hikari chille de alegría". Especialmente desde que a su hija parecía encantarle volar por los aires.

—Bueno —dijo al atrapar a Hikari y columpiarla antes de volver a lanzarla al aire—. ¿Y si sólo lo usamos cuando no somos lo suficientemente estúpidos para llamarla durante la batalla?

—Eso podría funcionar —dijo Kagome mientras mantenía la mirada fija hacia delante—. Aunque traerla a ciegas desde el futuro también podría causar problemas. ¿Y si lo viera la gente? ¿Y si estuviera sujetándole una escalera al abuelo cuando la llamáramos y él perdiera el equilibrio y cayera? Tenemos que tener cuidado.

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a saber qué está haciendo? —se quejó Inuyasha—. No es como si pudiéramos saber lo que está haciendo. ¡Ni siquiera sabremos dónde está!

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Kagome, dándose la vuelta justo a tiempo para dar un grito de horror cuando Hikari caía en picado. Por supuesto, Inuyasha la atrapó, pero todavía parecía como si se le estrujara el corazón—. Necesitamos un hechizo de rastreo —dijo cuando su corazón volvió a latir y recordó su gran idea—. Un hechizo con el que sepamos dónde está.

—¿Cómo funcionará eso? —preguntó Miroku.

Se deprimió un poco, decepcionada de que su gran idea no fuera tan grande después de todo.

—Es fácil —Inuyasha se encogió de hombros—. Será como con Kagome, al igual que cuando sé dónde está o si está en peligro. ¿Qué? —gruñó ante la mirada incrédula de Kagome—. ¿Crees que los millones de veces que aparecí JUSTO en el momento oportuno eran por suerte? Simplemente lo sé. Algo me dice dónde estás.

—Tus sentidos arácnidos te alertan…

—¿Mis qué?

Ella sonrió.

—Nada, Inuyasha. Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. Entonces el hechizo me dejaría saber dónde está. ¿Puede que me deje saber si está en peligro?

—¿El hechizo permitirá tal cosa? —se preguntó Miroku en voz alta.

—¿Qué palabra usarás?

—No lo sé, Shippo. Probablemente no debería ser una palabra común. Es decir, a veces me arrepiento de usar la palabra s-i-é-n-t-a-t-e. ¿Sabes cuánto se usa esa palabra todos los días? A veces la palabra sale sin querer y el pobre Inuyasha… Así que aunque es tentador usar una palabra común para controlar cada segundo de la vida de Hikari, cuando sea mayor va a querer un poco de privacidad. Y por difícil que pueda parecer, quiero respetar su privacidad lo máximo posible. Yo no tuve tiempo para pensar en una buena orden la primera vez que usé el rosario, así que esta vez quiero hacerlo mejor.

Inuyasha masculló por lo bajo algo sobre órdenes estúpidas, pero nunca había pedido que le quitara el rosario, o que disolviera el hechizo.

—Veamos… —extendió las manos hacia su hija y Hikari se lanzó a los brazos de su madre con un deje de alegría. Shippo, que cada vez pedía menos que lo llevaran, saltó sobre el hombro de Inuyasha para hacerle muecas a su hermana—. ¿Qué otra palabra hay para "ver" o "encontrar"?

—Mm… —pensó Shippo—. ¿Buscar? ¡Como en el Escondite!

Kagome sonrió.

—Esa es una sugerencia muy dulce.

—Sí, pero los mocosos juegan todo el tiempo a ese juego. Pensé que habías dicho que queríamos una que no se usara todo el tiempo.

—Divisar —sugirió Miroku. Sonrió en dirección a las tres expresiones en blanco que lo miraban—. Significa "detectar". Me hiere que parezcáis tan sorprendidos. Soy un sabio, después de todo.

Inuyasha masculló algo grosero sobre el tipo de "sabio" que era Miroku, mientras Kagome le hacía sonidos tontos a Hikari para distraerla. La pequeña NO necesitaba captar más de las coloridas palabras y frases de Inuyasha. Pero "divisar" parecía una buena palabra. Significaba exactamente lo que querían decir y no era una palabra que se usara todos los días (o alguna vez, en realidad).

—Divisar, entonces —dijo.

Kagome empezó a decir el encantamiento en voz baja mientras elevaba las cuentas. No había mejor momento que éste para hacerlo y acabar con ello. Habían discutido una y otra vez sobre la necesidad de las cuentas. Aunque odiaban la idea, también odiaban el dolor de no saber en qué período de tiempo estaba su hija. Era un mal necesario. Habían terminado ayer con las cuentas y Kagome había dejado que Hikari jugara con ellas para que se acostumbrara y no le sorprendieran tanto. La pequeña las había mordido, balanceado de la misma forma en que su padre usaba la espada, luego se había cansado de ellas y se había ido a dibujar con Shippo. Una palabra más y el hechizo estaría completo. Unos ojos tormentosos se abrieron como platos y luego se entrecerraron cuando el rosario tocó el suave pelo blanco.

—¡Divisar!

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Hikari se había ido.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Hikari lo enorgullecía.

Vale, habría preferido que ponerle el estúpido rosario hubiera sido más rápido y más fácil, pero estaba orgulloso de que su pequeña pudiera evitar que la atraparan. A veces se parecía más a un líquido que a un sólido. Sin mencionar el hecho de que desaparecía en el futuro y que tenían que recorrer todo el camino de vuelta hacia el pozo para atravesar el tiempo. Luego volvía a desaparecer justo antes de que atraparan a la cachorrita. Sería una habilidad muy útil para escapar de los enemigos.

—Inuyashaaaa…

—¿Qué? ¡No estaba sonriendo!

Su compañera pareció desconcertada por un momento, luego lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Iba a decir que creo que estamos haciendo esto de manera incorrecta —soltó con un suspiro frustrado—. ¿Cómo diablos vamos a ser capaces de disciplinarla si puede desvanecerse cada vez que quiera? A lo mejor deberíamos restringir el hechizo.

Él meneó la cabeza. A su hija no le iban a poner una correa como si fuera un perro. Incluso si era una bonita correa de perlas.

—No. Divisar es un buen hechizo. Creo que deberíamos separarnos.

—¿Separarnos?

—Tú vas a tu época, yo me quedo en la mía. Uno de los dos cogerá a la cachorra.

Kagome lo pensó por un momento, luego asintió.

—Es un buen plan. Si tú eres el que la coge, tendrás que asegurarte de que sepa que su comportamiento no es aceptable. Tienes que ser firme —le tiró del pelo—. ¡Firme, Inuyasha! Quiero oírte prometerlo.

—Sí, sí. Seré firme.

Llevó a su compañera al pozo, dejando que Shippo y Miroku se quedaran en el lugar donde se había desvanecido Hikari por última vez, y la observó hasta que desapareció su aroma. El conocido dolor escoció en su pecho al verla marchar. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que habían estado separados por el tiempo? Desde que ella había prometido convertirse en su compañera habían sido casi inseparables. Le dolía físicamente no tenerla cerca. Era la única forma, se recordó, para asegurarse de que Hikari estuviera a salvo. Le dio la espalda al pozo y usó todos sus sentidos para intentar localizar a su hija.

Se encontraba a unos metros de donde había dejado a los demás cuando oyó una risita y captó el aroma de Hikari. Ambos volvieron a desaparecer cuando llegó a donde estaba ella.

—Ojalá me llevara con ella —se quejó Shippo—. Parece que se está divirtiendo.

Se estaba divirtiendo. En algún momento lo había convertido en un juego. No quería hacerla llorar al regañarla. Pero ella podría meterse en problemas si mantenía esto durante mucho tiempo. ¿Qué pasaría si se cansaba? ¿Y si se quedaba dormida o algo a medio camino de viajar en el tiempo? ¿Permanecería en ese limbo? Había demasiado que no sabían sobre cómo funcionaba su magia para que estuviera cómodo con que la usara tan a menudo.

Hikari apareció, chilló, luego volvió a desaparecer.

Inuyasha se sentó. Perseguirla no había funcionado. Para nada. De hecho, parecía hacer que se esforzara más en evitarlos. Frunció el ceño en dirección al punto donde había desaparecido. Todavía fruncía el ceño cuando volvió a aparecer. El frunce provocó que Hikari se detuviera un momento, luego soltó una risita, se dio la vuelta, y volvió a desaparecer. Esta vez sólo se fue un momento antes de volver. Se quedó quieta y observó el frunce desaprobatorio presente en el rostro de Inuyasha. Se puso en cuclillas como le había visto a él hacer cientos de veces y estudió su rostro. Intentó sonreírle un par de veces antes de acercarse un poco más.

—Hikari —dijo con voz grave. Hikari se tensó ante su tono—. Siéntate —se sentó. Era difícil no sonreírle a alguien que le obedecía por una vez a esa orden. Shippo y Miroku giraron sus cabezas para que ella no los viera conteniendo la risa.

—¿Papi enfadado? —su voz era ligera e inocente. Ella parecía frágil y todos sus instintos protectores subieron al máximo nivel. Alzándose sobre su trasero, se acercó más para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Papi triste —corrigió él, teniendo cuidado de no dejar de fruncir el ceño cuando su labio inferior empezó a temblar. Probablemente era una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que hacer. Salir corriendo con una espada no era nada comparado con no ceder con el temblor de su labio—. Cuando Hikari hace adiós… —su término para cuando se tele transportaba—. Hace que mami y papi se pongan muy tristes. Y le hace daño a nuestros corazones.

Los ojos de Hikari se abrieron como platos, iluminándose al llenarse con brillantes lágrimas.

—¿Hikari hizo daño a papi?

—Mami y papi se asustan cuando no sabemos dónde estás. No podemos proteger a Hikari cuando haces adiós sin nosotros. Nunca hagas adiós sola —casi se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir después. Pero habría momentos en que él y Kagome estarían luchando contra demonios y contra algún otro mal que siempre parecía aparecer de la nada y no podía dejar a Hikari sola—. Por lo menos tienes que llevarte a Shippo. Él se hará responsable y te protegerá. Y tú te harás responsable y también lo protegerás a él.

—Pipo mi responsable —las lágrimas de Hikari se habían secado y parecía muy solemne. Corrió hacia él y tiró de su mano hasta que la siguió—. Queda Hikari —le riñó.

Luego, los dos desaparecieron.

Inuyasha suspiró.

A lo mejor Kagome tenía más suerte.

Hikari:

El rosario te queda precioso. Tu mamá dice que las perlas son un clásico. De hecho, te queda tan bien que puede que no debas quitártelo nunca.

Nunca.

Incluso cuando tengas cincuenta años. Puede que ni siquiera entonces.

Te quiero.

Oh, recuérdame que te cuente la divertida historia de cómo consiguió tu hermano esas diminutas cicatrices en su tobillo. ¿He mencionado lo orgulloso que estoy de ti últimamente? ¡Vas a ser una gran guerrera cuando seas mayor!

Papá.

P.D. Ahora eres una guerrera bastante buena. ¡Pero cuando crezcas un poco más vas a ser INVENCIBLE!

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Me parece que la autora ha decidido que, al igual que con El Bebé de Kagome, hará un fic de 20 capítulos, así que echando cuentas nos quedan 6 capítulos más. Disfrutemos mientras podamos.

Esperaré la próxima actualización para traérosla lo más rápido posible… sólo rezad porque no sea en mi época de exámenes. ^_^

Un beso y muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo.


	15. Cita de juegos

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Cita de Juegos

Queridísima Hikari:

Sé que pasamos mucho tiempo en el pasado. Pero habíamos decidido hace mucho que te criaríamos en ambos mundos. Me temo que puede que hayamos tenido tendencia a dejarte un poco libre demás en el pasado, y es hora de enseñarte a cómo tratar con niños de tu edad. Aunque hemos viajado frecuentemente para visitar a tu abuela, no hemos hecho mucha vida social con gente fuera de nuestra familia. Y como VAS a ir al colegio, ya va siendo hora de que te enseñemos cómo comportarte como una pequeña niña moderna.

Buena suerte para todos nosotros.

Tu Amorosa Mamá.

—De verdad pienso que no deberías leerle a tu hija tantas historias de miedo…

Fue difícil, pero Kagome consiguió mantener una sonrisa en su rostro y hacer un sonido evasivo. Este no era el primer comentario sobre qué estaba haciendo mal como madre. Casi se arrepintió de haberle hecho jurar a Inuyasha que se comportara lo mejor posible. De hecho, casi se arrepentía de la decisión de aceptar la invitación para la cita de juegos en primer lugar. Dejar que Hikari jugara con niños de su edad (supervisados de cerca) había parecido una buena idea en aquel momento. La interacción con otros niños era buena, incluso saludable. Si iba a ir al colegio en el presente, necesitaría aprender a comportarse en situaciones sociales. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Kagome se estaba inclinando fuertemente hacia el estudio en casa. También sonaba bien ser ermitaña.

Parecía… algo equivocado estar allí. Le preocupaba que enseñarle a Hikari que tenía que ocultar sus orejas le hiciera sentir como si éstas fueran algo de lo que avergonzarse. Dolía pensar que su hija pudiera sentirse marginada. Kagome suspiró, Hikari SERÍA diferente de los demás niños. Más rápida. Más fuerte. Sin mencionar las bonitas orejitas que en ese momento llevaba ocultas bajo cuatro coletas (dos por delante de su oreja y dos por detrás, con los siempre presentes lazos… uno de algún modo siempre desatado) y todo eso de poder transportarse a través del tiempo.

¿Estaba haciendo algo incorrecto? ¿Deberían abandonar la idea de mandar a Hikari al colegio para que tuviera una educación?

—…Le he oído decirle a mi pequeña Kiko que puede haber demonios debajo de su cama, no monstruos. ¡Demonios! ¡En serio, Kagome! ¡No deberías llenar la preciosa cabecita de la niña con esas espantosas tonterías!

Preciosa. La palabra la había dicho con demasiada dulzura. Por lo menos en el pasado Hikari podía ser ella misma. Aquí tenía que escuchar a gente haciendo comentarios desdeñosos sobre su pelo (si UNA. PERSONA. MÁS. la acusaba de teñirle el pelo a su hija y de ponerle extensiones, ¡Kagome NO iba a ser responsable de sus actos!) o sobre sus dientes súper afilados y sus inusualmente afiladas uñas. ¿De verdad quería exponer a su hija a toda la gente de mente estrecha del mundo que iba a emitir juicios en función de su apariencia?

Y no necesitaba los agudos sentidos de Inuyasha para ver cómo los padres habían estado apartando a sus hijos de Hikari.

Kagome mantuvo sus ojos sobre su hija mientras ésta jugaba en el cajón de arena. La pequeña estaba explicándole pacientemente al último niño que quedaba que tendrían que cruzar el río (que había cavado alrededor del cajón) para poder ocultar sus olores. Alzó la vista hacia los árboles, sonrió alegremente y se tocó la nariz. Luego explicó que las narices te ayudan a encontrar cosas… incluso cuando el último niño estaba siendo llamado por su madre para que fuera al tobogán. Kagome cerró las manos en puño y estaba lista para coger a su familia y dirigirse al pasado para quedarse, pero Hikari la miró y sonrió animadamente antes de volver a centrarse en crear su propio mundo en la arena. Los palos se convertían en árboles, las piedras se volvían rocas y casas. Kagome se relajó un poco cuando el pequeño perdió el interés en el tobogán y volvió al cajón de arena con los puños llenos de hierba y de palos para ayudar a arreglar el mundo de Hikari en la arena.

—¿No es esa la misma… bonita… camisa roja que llevaba cuando vimos por última vez a tu niña?

—En realidad no es una camisa. Su padre se la hizo para… —Kagome se vio interrumpida antes de que les pudiera hablar de lo preciado que era aquel traje. Probablemente habría omitido la parte donde cazaba y despellejaba a la rata de fuego, así como lo de hacer él mismo el curtido. Pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de siquiera hacerles saber que él la había hecho para su pequeña.

—Espero que ya la hayas puesto en la lista de espera para la Academia Pequeñas Cumbres.

—¿Qué?

Las madres que estaban a su alrededor ahogaron un grito de horror ante la pregunta de Kagome.

—¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?

—Es EL colegio al que hay que ir.

—¡Ahora nunca podrá entrar!

—Oh eso es espantoso.

—Pobre niña. Pero bueno… a ti tampoco te fue tan bien en el colegio, ¿verdad, Kagome?

Kagome se sonrojó. Casi podía sentir el peso de la mirada de Inuyasha sobre ellas mientras gruñía desde los árboles desde donde se mantenía vigilándolas. Al mover los dedos a modo de señal para calmarle, intentó indicarle que se estuviera quieto. Encontrar un grupo de juegos que tuviera niños cercanos a la edad de Hikari cerca de casa no había sido fácil. Una de las mujeres era incluso una antigua compañera de clase suya, no exactamente una de sus amigas, pero una compañera de clase de todos modos. Ami le había presentado a las otras mujeres del grupo. Por supuesto, Ami había dejado muy claro que ella era DEMASIADO joven para tener hijos y que era una canguro mientras estudiaba en la universidad. Las otras madres y canguros del grupo de juegos eran todas varios años más mayores que ella y, aparentemente, sentían que estaba bien decirle cómo criar a su hija.

—No es que no me fuera bien, Ami —le corrigió Kagome—. Estuve demasiado tiempo enferma como pa…

—Tu marido tampoco terminó el colegio, ¿verdad?

Kagome cerró la boca de golpe y entrecerró los ojos. Estaba harta de ser amable. La cita de juegos tenía que ser una oportunidad para que Hikari se acostumbrara a los niños de su edad. La ira provocó que su aura ardiera repentinamente con mayor intensidad. Si hubiera habido demonios habrían estado achicharrados. ¡Como se ATREVÍAN a atacar a Inuyasha!

—A lo mejor le sería más adecuado otro colegio. Cumbres es un colegio muy competitivo, sólo consiguen entrar los más brillantes. Puede que Pequeños Tintineadores sea una mejor opción.

Acababa… ¿acababa de decir que su hija era ESTÚPIDA?

—Ya. He. Tenido. Suficiente.

Antes de que pudiera descargarse contra ella (muy probablemente físicamente), Hikari se detuvo delante de ella con las manos en sus caderas y fulminando con la mirada a las mujeres. Se subió a su regazo tan rápido que las otras mujeres parpadearon con rapidez con las bocas abiertas. Señaló a la que le había hecho el desaire a Inuyasha e hizo un sonido que era casi un gruñido.

—¡Siéntate! —No pasó nada. Señaló y gritó con más fuerza—: ¡SIÉNTATE!

Miró a su madre, luego fijó la mirada en su dedo. Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la pequeña sacudió su dedo para intentar que funcionara. Intentó dar la orden una vez más antes de rendirse y menear el dedo en dirección a ellas furiosamente, haciendo un sonido similar a un tsk tsk tsk.

—Mi mami —les gruñó—. ¡Mía! ¡Sed buenas con mi mami!

Kagome acarició la cabeza de Hikari (la pequeña se negaba a que la abrazaran mientras miraba al enemigo, Kagome había aprendido a respetar eso. Probablemente lo había heredado de su padre…). El pequeño con el que había estado jugando había sido apartado por su madre y lo estaba atando a un cochecito. El niño se despidió con la mano de Hikari, pero su hija no apartó ni un momento los ojos del enemigo.

—Aprecio que nos incluyáis en vuestra cita de juegos —dijo Kagome con ninguna sinceridad mientras bajaba al suelo delante de ella a una Hikari con una mirada desafiante para poder recoger sus pertenencias. Esperaba haber suprimido el sarcasmo—. Pero no creo que podamos volver la semana que viene. —Se colgó su mochila convertida en la bolsa de los pañales sobre el hombro—. O… nunca en realidad.

Hikari intentó patear tierra hacia las mujeres (una mala costumbre que había cogido de su padre) antes de echar la cabeza atrás y gritar:

—¡PAPÁ!

¡PUM!

Inuyasha aterrizó pesadamente delante de ellas, provocando que las mujeres chillaran (una gritó y una pudo haberse desmayado). Cogió a Hikari en brazos y la lanzó al aire. Ella gritó de alegría mientras la lanzaba antes de ponerla sobre sus hombros. Kagome lo cogió de la mano y salieron del parque. Con suerte, no volverían a encontrarse con esas mujeres. Aunque estaba encantada de haberse librado de ellas, Kagome todavía se sentía decepcionada porque la cita de juegos no hubiera ido bien. Había tenido la esperanza de que Hikari hiciera amigos. De que a lo mejor ella también hiciera amigas, otras madres con niños.

Se pararon a comprar un helado y lo comieron mientras pasaban por el museo. Kagome sugirió entrar, pero Inuyasha rechazó esa idea rápidamente. Su humor mejoró y soltó una risita, recordando cuando lo había llevado al museo con un grupo de sus amigos del colegio. Le había tapado los ojos cuando habían pasado al lado de algunas esculturas. Por su mirada y por cómo prácticamente la estaba arrastrando por la calle, él también debía de estar recordándolo.

Acababan de terminar sus helados y estaban intentando decidir cómo pasar el resto del día juntos (Inuyasha votaba por volver a casa) cuando Hikari vio la tienda de mascotas. Con un chillido se pegó al escaparate mientras miraba las adorables bolas de pelo.

—¡Cachorrito!

—¡Qué lindo! —gritó Kagome mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Hikari.

—¡Po favo papi! —Sin apartar la mirada de los cachorros, Hikari se agarró a las piernas de su padre—. ¡Po favo!

—Hikari… —La voz de Inuyasha contenía casi el mismo aullido que la de los cachorros. Kagome casi se rió ante la visión de él intentando decirle que no a su hija. No era algo que le dijera a menudo. En realidad parecía dolido.

Kagome volvió a mirar a los perritos. Según el cartel, las lindas bolitas de pelo eran Nihon Supittsu, spitz japoneses… posiblemente el cachorro más adorable del mundo, con orejas muy similares a las de su hija. Eran tan lindos… tan imposibles de resistir… Miró a Inuyasha, ya enamorada de los perritos del escaparate. Ansiaba tocar sus orejas.

—Kagome… —se quejó. Luego suspiró derrotado—. ¿Cuánto cuestan?

El precio resultó ser un poco alto y tuvieron que usar otro helado para hacer que la llorona niña se apartara del escaparate. Justo cuando estaban terminando su segundo helado y al fin se habían secado las lágrimas de Hikari, vieron la biblioteca. La cita de juegos podría haber sido un fracaso, pero al menos podrían hacer de este un divertido día en familia.

—¡Me encanta la biblioteca! —dijo Kagome entusiasmada mientras arrastraba a Inuyasha escaleras arriba—. Mamá solía traernos al cuentacuentos cuando éramos pequeños.

A Hikari, aparentemente, también le encantaba la biblioteca. Una vez dentro, corrió a la estantería con forma de cocodrilo y miró los libros sobrecogida. Kagome sacó uno de los libros de colores alegres y se lo tendió a Hikari para que lo mirara, pero ella sólo miraba los libros que tenían dibujos de perros. Inuyasha los sacó de uno en uno y se los dio a su hija. Pero parecía… triste.

—¿Estás bien?

Él apartó la mirada.

—¿Crees que soy demasiado viejo para ir al colegio?

Kagome odiaba a esas espantosas mujeres por haberle hecho sentir mal.

—Inuyasha —le dijo amablemente—. Tú no tienes que ir al colegio.

—¿Crees que soy demasiado estúpido? —Su tono sonaba herido, no enfadado. Y eso sólo hizo que Kagome se enfadara más con Ami y su grupo.

—¡Papá! —le regañó Hikari—. ¡Papá NO estúpido! ¡Estúpido no es palabra bonita! —Una bibliotecaria le recordó a Hikari que tenía que usar su voz de interiores—. Pero… —La pequeña miró preocupada a sus padres…—. Esta es mi única voz…

—Tú no eres estúpido, Inuyasha. "Voz de interiores" significa que tienes que hablar en voz baja, cariño. —Besó a Hikari en la coronilla antes de alargar la mano para estrechar la de Inuyasha—. Si quieres ir al colegio, puedes. Pero no sientas que tienes que demostrar nada a nadie. Tú eres un hombre muy inteligente. Y yo te amo tal como eres.

—Hikari va a ir pronto al colegio. —Sacó un libro que tenía cachorros y se lo dio a su contenta hija.

—Bueno… no TAN pronto.

—Quiero poder ser capaz de ayudarle con las mates —dijo en voz baja—. Quiero que venga a pedirme ayuda. Yo… quiero… NECESITO poder ser capaz de enseñarle.

Kagome le dio a Hikari otro libro para que lo añadiera a su creciente montón, luego tiró de un mechón de pelo de Inuyasha.

—Tú le enseñas todos los días. Hikari proviene de dos mundos. Sólo tú puedes enseñarle sobre tu mundo. —Y después de hoy, Kagome no estaba muy segura de querer que su pequeña creciera en este—. Historia Antigua no era una clase en la que yo sobresaliera —bromeó.

Una voz hizo que todos se sentaran.

—¡Es hora de un cuento! Seguidme al rincón de las historias.

Las orejas de Inuyasha y de Hikari se irguieron rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, Kagome sonrió. Era adorable. Se levantó y siguió a Hikari que seguía a la bibliotecaria como si fuera el Flautista de Hamelín. Los niños parecían aparecer de la nada ya que el sitio se llenó de repente con niños emocionados y madres sonrientes (y otros dos padres que parecían asentirse el uno al otro en alguna especie de código masculino secreto). Se sentaron y escucharon la primera historia. Hikari se reía cuando se reían los otros niños. Contó hasta cinco durante el estribillo cuando los demás niños contaron hasta cinco. Ella no se sabía la letra de la canción, pero cantó igualmente con los ojos brillantes, apenas capaz de estarse quieta de la emoción.

Pero cuando apareció la marioneta Hikari gritó y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre. Todo el mundo se sorprendió tanto por el arrebato que la marioneta del oso se detuvo a media frase.

—Ella… ella… oso…

Inuyasha estaba acunando y calmando a su hija, pero parecía tan confundido como Kagome. Desde luego que Hikari no les tenía miedo a los osos. De hecho, un saludable miedo a los osos en realidad sería bueno. Se agarró al pelo de Inuyasha y se alzó hasta su oreja, observando a la bibliotecaria horrorizada mientras susurraba.

Su padre se mordió el labio intentando no sonreír.

—No, cariño —dijo—. Ella no está metiendo la mano en un bebé oso muerto. Es sólo un juguete. —Algunos padres ahogaron exclamaciones y algunos niños gritaron: "agggggggg"

Hikari necesitaba convencerse. No abandonó el regazo de su padre en lo que quedaba de cuento. De hecho, se quedó mirando con mucho recelo a la bibliotecaria, incluso después de haber retirado la marioneta. Después de cantar una canción de despedida, Kagome cogió a Hikari de la mano y le dijo que diera las gracias por las historias.

—¿Te gustaría ver la marioneta? —preguntó la bibliotecaria.

Los ojos de Hikari se llenaron de lágrimas cuando la señora cogió la marioneta del oso.

—Está muerto… —susurró con voz quebrada y se giró hacia su madre.

—No, no, no. Está llena de cosas y… oh cielos…

Hundiendo su cabeza en la falda de Kagome, Hikari empezó a sollozar.

Inuyasha le arrancó la marioneta a la bibliotecaria (por lo cual se disculpó muy efusivamente Kagome más tarde) y se sentó al lado de Hikari. Se la tendió y le pidió silenciosamente que la oliera. Después de sorberse un poco la nariz, Hikari pudo por fin atreverse a olfatear la marioneta (con los ojos firmemente cerrados). Pero ninguna cantidad de persuasión podría hacer que la tocara. La bibliotecaria sonrió, luego se apartó por un momento. Cuando volvió le dio un libro de cómo hacer marionetas a Hikari.

Algunos padres se pasaron por allí y dijeron hola, presentándose a ellos y a sus hijos. Hikari se unió a los demás niños en la mesa de colorear. Un niño que estaba a su lado dijo que estaba pintando sangre sobre el dibujo que tenía de un poni. Su madre estaba a punto de disculparse por él cuando Hikari revolvió en la caja de las pinturas y le dio un color que iba mejor para la sangre.

La mujer sacó rápidamente su móvil y les preguntó si querían quedar algún día para que los niños jugaran.

Cuando abandonaron el edificio (con Hikari sosteniendo orgullosamente su primer carnet de biblioteca y su primer libro de préstamo), Kagome sacó una foto. La cámara no había salido de su bolso durante la cita de juegos original. Ese era un recuerdo que esperaba poder dejar atrás. Pero éste era uno que quería conservar. Hikari posó con su libro y su carnet y Kagome sacó fotos. Luego Hikari hizo que Inuyasha se sentara en el suelo mientras que ella se sentaba en las escaleras y sostenía el libro como lo había hecho la bibliotecaria y empezó a contar la historia del bebé oso que se había convertido en marioneta.

Este. Este era un momento que quería conservar.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Inuyasha se estaba hartando de que la gente le dijera cómo criar a su hija. Ya era suficientemente malo que aquellas gallinas cluecas de la época de Kagome se pusieran quisquillosas con ella sobre Hikari, ahora tenían que escuchar cómo el estúpido lobo le decía todas las cosas que estaba haciendo mal como padre. Qué mal que le hubiera prometido a Kagome que hoy no se pelearía con el lobo sarnoso. Era difícil negarle algo a Kagome.

Una cita de juegos con los hijos del demonio lobo era una mala idea.

—Va a ser la presa de cualquier demonio destructivo si no le enseñas a pelear —dijo Kouga.

—Cállate, lobo. —Normalmente le entusiasmaría pelear con el antiguo pretendiente de su compañera, pero estaba demasiado ocupado observando a su hija.

Los hermanos lobato estaban jugando a un juego de carreras. No sólo Hikari era la más pequeña (sin contar al nuevo hijo de Kouga al que Kagome estaba arrullando), sino que también era la que tenía menos sangre demoníaca. Puede que fuera más rápida y más fuerte que un humano, pero no era rival para un demonio lobo de pura sangre, aunque fuera un lobato. El mocoso de Ban había estado reduciendo la velocidad para dejar que los alcanzara, pero el acoso de sus hermanos provocó que él también le hiciera morder el polvo. Literalmente. Hikari estaba sentada en el suelo, tosiendo por el polvo que habían dejado atrás los lobos. Inuyasha estaba dividido. Él no quería herir su orgullo, pero todo lo que reclamaban sus instintos era que la cogiera en brazos y la sacara de allí para protegerla de este dolor.

Cuando dio un paso adelante ella meneó la cabeza en su dirección. Luego se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. En vez de ir hacia él, o hacia su madre, Hikari frunció el ceño en la dirección en la que se habían ido corriendo los demás y salió disparada tras ellos.

—Tiene espíritu —dijo Kouga con aprobación.

Ningún padre lo mencionó cuando vieron a Shippo ponerle la zancadilla a los que iban de primeros mientras estaba disfrazado de tronco. Pero la cola de zorro lo delataba bastante. Eso provocó que los tres que iban en cabeza cayeran unos sobre otros en un gracioso efecto dominó. Sólo Ban, que se había quedado atrás, permanecía de pie. Y el repentino y dramático choque que había tenido sobre sus hermanos una vez más no había engañado a nadie. A Inuyasha de verdad que no quería que le gustara el pequeño gamberro, pero él le había dado la oportunidad a Hikari de que los alcanzara. Había un débil brillo rosa rodeándola cuando aceleró y pasó al lado de un montón de crías de lobo. La "torpeza" de Ban continuó atropellando a sus hermanos antes de que pudieran perseguirla.

—Mmmmm —dijo Kouga pensativamente—. Alguna vez has pensado en un matrimonio arre…

—No.

—¿Por qué? No es demasiado pequeña como para empezar a pensar en un posible…

—NO.

No iba a dejar que su hija se casara con un demonio. Especialmente con un demonio lobo. Un demonio pensaría que ella era débil y la trataría de esa manera. No iba a dejar que nadie despreciara a su bebé. Sólo mira cómo hablaba Kouga de los hanyous. ¿Qué tipo de viles comentarios haría sobre la hija de un hanyou? ¿Sería el centro del odio como lo había sido él? La idea lo ponía enfermo. Tanto humanos como demonios le rechazaban, le odiaban y muy a menudo intentaban matarle. Él no quería que su pequeña tuviera que ser fuerte para sobrevivir. La semana pasada había decidido que era hora de empezar a enseñarle a Hikari a ser independiente y a que aprendiera a cuidar de sí misma. Así que, pese a los deseos de Kagome, había llevado a su hija de caza hace tan solo unos días. No necesitaba los regaños de Kagome para sentirse mal… la visión de Hikari llorando histéricamente sobre el conejo y rogándole que lo curara casi le había roto el corazón y le perseguiría para siempre. No podría soportar verla llorar de esa manera una vez más. Hikari estaba llena de una luz de tanto amor y alegría que él no podía soportar la idea de ver que esa luz se oscurecía. ¡Y le daría una paliza a aquel que lo intentara!

Hikari, desconfiando de su repentina ventaja, se dio la vuelta y vio al montón de crías de lobo peleándose. Los fulminó con la mirada, de un modo familiar que hizo sonreír a Inuyasha, y les ordenó que se sentaran.

Se sentaron.

Kouga bajó la cabeza y suspiró, e Inuyasha no pudo evitar reírse. Ella sermoneó a los chicos sobre pelearse (pelear malo… malo malo malo) y les dijo que se portaran bien. Parecieron confusos por un momento, como si la palabra "bien" fuera una palabra extraña. Su sonrisa decayó un poco. No todos los demonios con los que se encontraban iban a sentarse cuando ella se lo dijera. ¿Le estaban haciendo más mal que bien al seguirle el juego? Claro que los lobos sólo estaban actuando por instinto. Pero Miroku y Shippo hacían mal en consentirla. Podría ser peligroso si pensaba que todo lo que tenía que hacer para detener a un demonio violento era señalarlo y decirle "siéntate". Iba a tener que aprender a defenderse lo suficiente para escapar. Incluso puede que enviarse al futuro para escapar… una vez que le quitaran el rosario. Pero Hikari parecía haber nacido sin miedo, y salir corriendo no era una opción.

Sin embargo, no podría soportar ponerla en una posición donde aprendiera lo que era el miedo.

Puede que Sango pudiera ayudar a enseñarle a luchar como lo haría un humano. Sango era una luchadora fuerte. Ella ya les estaba enseñando a sus propias hijas las bases. Suki puede que estuviera disfrutando del entrenamiento de exterminio de demonios un poco demasiado, y Yuki parecía reacia a luchar siquiera. Miroku y ella habían estado hablando de entrenar a nuevos exterminadores de demonios y de devolver la casa en la que ella había crecido a la vida. Aunque Naraku ya no estaba, todavía había otros demonios peligrosos por ahí. No había preguntado antes porque no había pensado mandar a Hikari con ella para que aprendiera a pelear… pero… ¿una niña con sangre demoníaca sería bien recibida por aquellos que estuvieran entrenando para ser nuevos exterminadores? Por supuesto que Sango adoraba a Hikari (¿qué no se podía adorar de ella?), pero eso no significaba que otros sintieran lo mismo.

—¡Sucio hanyou!

La cabeza de Inuyasha se alzó bruscamente y le gruñó al segundo hijo de Kouga. Fue Shippo, sin embargo, quien golpeó al lobato contra el suelo.

—¿Quién es el sucio ahora, moco de lobo? —gruñó el kitsune.

—¿Qué significa "hanyou"?

Ban se sonrojó ante la inocente pregunta de Hikari. La miró, luego miró a Inuyasha, luego a su padre.

—Mm… significa… —Volvió a mirar nerviosamente a Inuyasha—. Significa que uno de tus padres es humano… como tu mamá… y que uno de tus padres es un demonio.

—¿Yo soy un hanyou? —Se señaló a sí misma con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Los adultos dejaron de hablar, sólo se oyó el juramento de Inuyasha. Ellos nunca le habían enseñado esa palabra. No había querido que sintiera el dolor y la humillación que él había sentido al crecer. El lobo le había prometido a Kagome… LE HABÍA PROMETIDO… que nunca diría esa palabra delante de su hija. Pero había sido su hijo quien había dicho la odiada palabra, no Kouga. Sin embargo, Inuyasha aún así le hacía responsable. Después de todo, el lobato había oído la palabra en algún sitio.

Inuyasha se dirigió hacia su hija y se arrodilló a su lado.

—No pasa nada, cariño —dijo—. Papá también es un hanyou.

Sus ojos se alzaron hacia él, luego sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

—Vale —dijo, después se movió para bajarse. Fulminó con la mirada al segundo hijo de Kouga, que estaba siendo ignorado por sus hermanos. Luego fue trotando hasta Shippo y le dijo emocionada que era un hanyou como su papá. Le acarició la mano y le dijo que no pasaba nada porque él no fuera también un hanyou, que lo seguía queriendo igual.

Sabiamente, la compañera de Kouga estaba reuniendo a sus reacios hijos para llevarlos de vuelta a casa. Kouga se estaba disculpando efusivamente con una furiosa Kagome. E Inuyasha observaba a su pequeña mientras ésta le contaba a todo el que quisiera escuchar que era como su papá.

Esperaba poder recodar este momento para siempre.

Hola Cachorra:

Algún día vas a ser una gran guerrera. Ya eres una gran hanyou.

Te quiero.

Papá.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Tras una larga espera, aquí tenemos el siguiente capítulo. Siento no haber podido traerlo ayer, pero tenía ocupada la tarde y no pude adelantar demasiado.

La autora está pensando en hacer algo para los siguientes capítulos, tendremos que esperar a saber qué es para poder seguir disfrutando de este maravilloso fic.

Un beso a todos y nos vemos pronto.

P.D.: Votad en la encuesta ^_^


	16. Se desata el infierno

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Se desata el infierno

O

El favor de Sesshomaru

Mi dulce Hikari:

Es una alegría ver que te diviertas tanto con otros niños. Estoy orgullosa de que te levantes cuando te caes y de que no dejes que nadie te contenga. Tienes espíritu de lucha, al igual que tu padre. Él tampoco deja que nadie le contenga.

Cada vez que te veo, te quiero todavía más. Cada día contigo es una aventura, y atesoro cada momento.

Tu amorosa mamá.

Kagome bajó su bolígrafo y les sonrió a los niños. Al menos, esperaba que pareciera una sonrisa. Era duro ver caer a su pequeña, y el instinto le reclamaba que protegiera a su hijita de todo daño. Pero ella sabía que tenía que dejar que Hikari se levantara y siguiera intentándolo. Después de todo, nunca dejaría que su hija se viera amenazada por peligro de verdad. Tampoco es que Kagome tuviera la oportunidad de ser la primera en llegar a su hija si estuviese en peligro. Después de todo, la pequeña tenía a un demonio como hermano y a un medio demonio como padre. Ambos eran más rápidos de lo que ella podría serlo alguna vez. La expresión "Supermamá" no significaba que la maternidad le diera poderes de verdad. Maldición. Con Hikari, los súper poderes habrían sido útiles.

A todos les resultaba difícil no cernirse como perros guardianes sobre protectores (en algunos casos, era bastante literal). Kagome quería envolverla en suaves algodones y asegurarse de que nunca tuviera algo parecido a un rasguño. Dolía saber que tenía que luchar contra sus instintos y dejar que su pequeña curiosa explorara el mundo a su alrededor. Hikari no apreciaría que la trataran como un bebé. Últimamente había decidido con más fuerza que podía hacer cosas por sí sola, que era una niña grande. Dolía.

Sólo un poco.

Sólo un poquito.

Vale.

Mucho.

Hikari parecía crecer demasiado rápido. Parecía que fuera ayer cuando todavía no era más grande que una muñeca. Ahora ponía cara de asco si oía que la llamaban bebé. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que ser siquiera una niña pequeña?

Kagome miró a Inuyasha mientras protegía sus ojos del sol. Sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados y todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en Hikari, aunque intentaba aparentar que sólo estaba ligeramente interesado. Dejar que Hikari se cayera era igual de duro para su marido. No importaba cuántas veces le dijera que Hikari tendría que aprender a cuidar de sí misma y aprender a luchar tanto contra demonios como contra humanos y que tendría que volverse fuerte y dura… Inuyasha todavía no había podido convencerse a sí mismo. Le sonrió cuando su oreja se movió en su dirección. La más pequeña pupa, tan pequeña que ni siquiera necesitara una tirita, hacía que su pobre compañero tuviera mucho miedo y se pusiera furioso con cualquier cosa que hiciera daño a su preciosa niñita. Era difícil dejarla fuera de un rango de alcance rápido.

¿Cómo conseguirían verla entrar por primera vez al colegio?

Al menos dejarla jugar con los hijos de Kouga hacía que Hikari explorara el mundo de una forma ligeramente diferente a cómo podía jugar con los otros niños completamente humanos de su propio tiempo y con los niños de la aldea. Hikari tenía que aprender a ser muy cuidadosa cuando jugaba con los niños que no tenían sangre demoníaca. Y cuando jugaba con los niños del futuro tenía que asegurarse de que nadie descubría que tenía orejas y dones poco corrientes. Y aunque los hijos de Sango eran, en su mayoría, fuertes y un día empezarían con el entrenamiento de exterminio de demonios, Hikari aun así tenía que tener cuidado cuando jugaba con ellos.

Kagome hizo sombra a sus ojos y observó a Hikari mientras saltaba y se abalanzaba sobre uno de los hijos de Kouga, (Musha, el mayor… el que había parecido heredar todo el ego de su padre…) con intención de morderle la pierna.

Falló.

Jugar con los hijos de Kouga le dejaba ser ella misma. Podía ser tan rápida como quisiera. Podía ser tan fuerte como quisiera. Dejar sueltos sus lazos o sus coletas no significaba que los juegos tuvieran que detenerse inmediatamente para poder arreglarlas y que esos padres insoportables del grupo de juegos no vieran que tenía adorables orejitas peludas en lo alto de su cabeza. También la castigaba un poco, le hacía trabajar un poco más duro. Con los lobatos ella no era la más fuerte o la más rápida. Podía ser frustrante, pero era bueno para evitar que desarrollara un ego súper exagerado.

También era bueno para los lobatos. Hikari puede que fuera más pequeña, pero tenía determinación. Puede que ellos ganaran las carreras, pero tenían que trabajar para conseguirlo.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Algo no parecía estar bien en el aire.

Inuyasha también debía de haberlo sentido. De repente estaba muy alerta.

—¡Hikari! —gritó mientras el viento uniforme parecía estar de repente cargado de energía—. ¡Aquí! ¡Ahora!

Kagome saltó se su asiento, sorprendiendo a la loba y haciendo llorar al nuevo lobato. Salió en una lenta carrera hacia Hikari. Shippo ya estaba al lado de la pequeña en un completo modo protector. Algo iba mal.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó una voz al lado de su codo.

—¡Coge a los niños! —le gritó Kagome desesperadamente a Ayame.

La demonio lobo ni hizo más preguntas mientras salía disparada hacia sus propios hijos, gritando sus nombres. Inuyasha cogió en brazos a Hikari y a Shippo, y a dos de los hijos de Kouga, Kyouko y Bantan, y corrió hacia Kagome. La miko los vio, se detuvo inmediatamente y empezó a cantar un hechizo, eternamente agradecida de haber practicado sus hechizos todos los días. El primero que había aprendido era la barrera protectora.

Kagome agradecía que nadie pareciera entrar en pánico. Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera incluso considerar dejarles salir de casa, les había instruido en todo lo que tenían que hacer cuando les atacaran.

Y cuando no.

No era la primera vez que habían sido atacados, y difícilmente sería la última. Las cosas iban sin problemas. Kagome tenía que empezar a levantar una barrera mágica mientras Inuyasha o Shippo (dependiendo de quién estuviera más cerca) metía a Hikari dentro de la barrera. Después de que la barrera estuviera sólidamente en su sitio, Kagome se uniría a su compañero en la batalla. Dependiendo de la situación, o se quedaría a su espalda, o permanecería al frente de la barrera donde estaban los niños. Shippo se quedaría con Hikari para protegerla sin importar qué situación ocurriera (e Inuyasha tenía MUCHAS situaciones por las que podrían pasar), y empezaría a meterla en un arnés especial. Si la barrera se derrumbaba, tendría que transformarse en su forma de bola rosa flotante y alzar a Hikari en el aire para mantenerla a salvo. A menos que hubiera enemigos en el aire, entonces transformaría a ambos para que parecieran piedras o árboles caídos hasta que hubiera pasado el peligro. Sólo se desviarían ligeramente de su plan para incluir también a los hijos de Kouga.

Ayame había cogido a todos sus hijos, salvo el mayor quien parecía haber encontrado por su cuenta un lugar donde esconderse. Kagome dejó a Ayame y a los niños dentro de la barrera protectora antes de decir las últimas palabras que la sellarían. Con la demonio lobo en el interior, Kagome se sintió cómoda al unirse a Inuyasha en la batalla.

El demonio que se precipitaba a través de los árboles estaba furioso y lo habían detectado con facilidad. Gritaba su furia. Otro apareció detrás de él. Luego otro. Y otro. Empezaban a aglomerarse como hormigas.

¡Había demasiados! Ya podía ver la barrera debilitándose mientras los demonios llenaban el aire con disparos de energía.

—¡Shippo! —gritó sin apartar los ojos de los enemigos que se aproximaban—. ¡Saca el collar!

—¿Qué?

—El collar de Hikari, sácaselo. —Volvió su atención hacia su hija. Había demasiados demonios, y era demasiado peligroso. Ahora tenían un plan de escape que nunca antes habían tenido, al menos que ellos supieran—. Hikari, cariño, lleva a Shippo a ver a la abuela. ¿Puedes hacer eso, bebé?

Hikari alzó la mirada hacia ella con ojos solemnes, luego asintió. Cogió la mano de Shippo, luego miró a su alrededor y también cogió la mano de Bantan. Él, a cambio, cogió la mano de su madre, la que no estaba envuelta alrededor de sus hermanos. En un latido, no quedaba nadie dentro de la barrera.

Kagome suspiró de alivio. Había funcionado.

Se sintió más ligera y se volvió hacia la batalla. Los pronósticos parecían menos abrumadores ahora que los niños estaban a salvo. Probablemente estarían comiendo tarta y viendo los dibujos para cuando su primera flecha diera en el objetivo.

—¿Dónde están los cachorros? —preguntó Kouga mientras corría a su lado. Ya no tenía los fragmentos en sus piernas, pero seguía siendo el demonio más rápido que conocía—. ¿Ayame?

—A salvo.

Él asintió, luego se abalanzó sobre un demonio que se acercaba. Kagome frunció el ceño en su dirección. Ayame amaba muchísimo a su compañero, Kagome esperaba que Kouga estuviera agradecido de tenerla. Esperaba que él también la amara. Ella se había reconciliado con el papel que se esperaba de ella en su manada. Había muy pocos demonios lobo hembras, y para mantener vivo su clan, tenían que nacer niños. Gaika tenía menos de un año, y era obvio que Ayame pronto añadiría otro lobato a su familia. Al menos tenía a Hakkaku y a Ginta para ayudarle a mantener a raya a los niños.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando un demonio voló directamente hacia Kouga, tirando al lobo al suelo. Kagome miró en la dirección de la que había venido y vio a Inuyasha fulminando con la mirada al demonio lobo. Probablemente no debería divertirle que su demonio perro todavía se irritara cada vez que Kouga se ponía cerca de ella.

Ah, su querido hanyou celoso. Oh cómo le amaba.

Dejó volar una flecha y le despejó el camino a su marido. Con los niños a salvo, lucharía al lado de Inuyasha, quien estalló los nudillos riendo entre dientes tan pronto vio que no había moros en la costa y que podría soltarse sin temer dañar o traumatizar de algún modo a Hikari. Ella casi sintió pena por los demonios que se atrevían a amenazar la seguridad de su familia.

Casi.

Pero no mucho.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

—¿No habrás insultado a la sobrina de Sesshomaru?

—No seas estúpido —dijo Inuyasha con brusquedad. Intentó controlar su genio, pero siempre era difícil cuando estaba cerca de su hermano. Medio hermano, se corrigió. Pero necesitaba la ayuda de Sesshomaru. Él era el único al que podía recurrir. Además, le había jurado a Kagome que sería amable. Feh—. He dicho que Hikari es un perro.

El hanyou alzó su brazo, y Sesshomaru alzó una ceja.

Una perrita peluda colgaba de sus dientes de la manga de su traje, moviendo su cabeza de delante atrás para balancearse. Vio a Sesshomaru y ladró. El cachorro tenía una expresión de sorpresa cuando cayó al abrir la boca. El ladrido rápidamente se convirtió en llanto. No es que cayera mucho. Kagome la cogió en brazos antes de que chocara contra el suelo y le rascó las orejas mientras hacía sonidos de arrullo. Los dos jóvenes demonios también se habían lanzado a por el cachorro.

—¡Qué linda! —gritó Rin felizmente desde su lugar detrás de Sesshomaru.

—Es culpa mía —dijo el pequeño monstruo de Kouga que era el responsable de todo este lío.

—No, es mía —gritó Shippo—. ¡Es culpa mía! ¡Lo siento mucho Hikari! —El mocoso empezó a lamentarse miserablemente. Le estaba bien empleado.

—¿Rin puede acariciar al cachorro? —le preguntó Rin a Kagome, quien le sonrió amablemente y le dejó tocar la cabeza del cachorro.

—No, es culpa mía. Se supone que tengo que protegerla. —Inuyasha fulminó con la mirada al monstruito. Estaba inclinado a pensar que era culpa de la cría de lobo. ¡Y realmente deseaba que Kagome no dejara que la gente ACARICIARA al cachorro!

—¡ES MÍA! ¡Yo soy su hermano!

—¡Nah! Tú eres un zorro. ¡Ella es un perro!

—¡Cállate! —Shippo se abalanzó sobre Bantan, y empezaron a volar puños.

—Explicaos. —La palabra no era un grito, pero todos se callaron.

Tanto Bantan como Shippo se quedaron paralizados en su sitio, cada uno tenía un puño echado hacia atrás, aunque Shippo tenía sus dientes en la pierna derecha de la cría de lobo. No era justo que Sesshomaru tuviera ese tipo de poder. Señaló a Shippo y el zorro empezó a lloriquear.

El cachorro salió de los brazos de Kagome y fue hacia Shippo. Agarró su cola con sus dientes y tiró. Luego la soltó y empezó a correr en círculos a su alrededor. Shippo se sorbió la nariz y se la secó con su manga. Cogió en brazos al cachorro y lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Rin se puso a su lado y acarició suavemente la cabeza del cachorro. Tener a Rin cerca de él probablemente le dio a Shippo el valor para enfrentarse a Sesshomaru.

—Los demonios atacaron. Muchos. Hikari nos llevó a… —Miró a Inuyasha, quien entrecerró los ojos a modo de advertencia. A pesar de lo mucho que Kagome quería que Sesshomaru fuera parte de su familia, él no estaba preparado para contarle todos sus secretos. Obviamente sabía que ella podía desaparecer, la verdad era que eso no podía ocultarse, pero no había ninguna razón para contarle que en realidad viajaba a través del tiempo. Incluso si lo sospechaba, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Y a Inuyasha le gustaba que fuera así. Shippo tragó saliva y asintió al comprender—… nos llevó a casa de su abuela. ÉL… —gruñó y señaló al hijo de Kouga—… y sus hermanos estaban tan emocionados que se fueron en diferentes direcciones. Hikari corrió tras ellos. Yo debería haberla traído de vuelta a casa de su abuela, pero en cambio la seguí… hasta el parque. —Empezó a llorar y enterró su cara en el blanco pelaje del cachorro.

El hijo de Kouga, Bantan, se irguió en toda su altura, como si esperara una ejecución. Lo cual puede que no fuera una idea poco probable, en realidad, ahora que lo pensaban.

—Estábamos equivocados. Deberíamos habernos detenido como dijo nuestra mamá. Nunca antes habíamos visto algo parecido al parque. Era nuevo y emocionante, y nos equivocamos al ir solos.

—Un hombre nos gritó —añadió Shippo—. Y luego cogió a Bantan.

—Y Hikari… ella… —Bajó la mirada hacia el cachorro y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por su cara. El cachorro fue hacia él y empezó a atacar su cola y a correr a su alrededor—. Ella empezó a gruñir… luego… cambió.

Si Inuyasha no hubiera sabido que era imposible, casi podría pensar que Sesshomaru estaba intentando no reírse. Pero era un hecho muy conocido que su hermano mayor (¡medio!) no tenía sentido del humor.

—Parece ser, hermanito —dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa sarcástica (¡estaba seguro de que era una sonrisa sarcástica!)—. Parece ser que tu hija es más demonio que tú. —Miró a su sobrina cuando volvió a empezar a correr en círculos—. Aunque la forma que eligió… no parecer ser apropiada para luchar. Puede que con el tiempo se convierta en una forma demoníaca más apropiada.

—Vimos cachorros como estos no hace mucho —le dijo Kagome. Al menos ELLA al fin había parado de llorar—. Eran muy lindos. —Siempre tenía un punto débil para todas las cosas lindas. Las orejas de él se movieron—. Creo que se llamaban Nihon Supittsu. Ella quería uno, así que a lo mejor es por eso. ¿Tú elegiste tu forma demoníaca, Sesshomaru?

Inuyasha estalló los nudillos furiosamente cuando Sesshomaru ignoró la pregunta de su compañera.

—Le dimos a Hikari mucho amor y atención cuando fuimos a buscarla a casa de su abuela. —Inuyasha juraría que Kagome se había reído un poco cuando dijo "buscar". A su compañera no parecía importarle que la ignoraran. Pero a él le estaba haciendo ver rojo—. Pero no volvió a cambiar. Pensé que volvería a cambiar cuando terminara la amenaza y volviera sana y salva. —Él meneó la cabeza cuando Kagome se rió cuando Hikari atacó la cola de Bantan. Tenía que admitir que estaba llevando la palabra "adorable" a un nuevo nivel.

—Sólo los débiles no pueden cambiar a voluntad.

Sí, esta visita estaba yendo por el camino que Inuyasha pensaba que iría. Si no fuera por el petrificante miedo a que su pequeña fuera a permanecer en una salvaje bola de suave pelo, le enseñaría al idiota quién era exactamente el débil de los dos.

—Hikari. Cambia.

—NO le hables así a mi cachorra —gruñó Inuyasha. Hikari gimoteó, su cola estaba metida entre sus piernas. Usando su pie y su pierna, la volvió a empujar hacia su madre. Las cosas iban a ponerse sangrientas.

—Avergüenzas a tu padre y a tu madre con tu desobediencia. Les haces daño a tus amigos. Vuelve a cambiar. Ahora.

—Estás siendo un poco duro con e…

—Silencio.

—NUNCA le hables a Kagome en ese tono de voz. Nunca. —tronó Inuyasha mientras su espada se balanceaba formando un arco. Hikari era un lindo cachorro. Encontrarían una manera de hacer que esto funcionase sin ese idiota. Nadie. NADIE le hablaba así a su familia.

Hikari gimoteó. Luego el aire zumbó con energía y ella empezó a desdibujarse y a crecer. Pasó tan rápido que cuando parpadeó, donde estaba el cachorrito ahora estaba una niña pequeña con el pelo de color igual al suyo. Las coletas no habían sobrevivido a la transformación, así que su pelo estaba suelto y ocultaba la mayoría de su expresión. Pero él podía ver que tanto sus ojos como sus orejas estaban abatidos, el gimoteo le rompió el corazón. Ella alzó la mirada hacia él con los ojos del color de un día de tormenta, llenos de gotas de agua.

Lágrimas… odiaba las lágrimas.

—Lo siento, mamá… Perdón, papá —susurró. Luego estalló en lágrimas y se lanzó hacia él.

Inuyasha cayó de rodillas y dejó que su espada cayera lejos. La abrazó cuando los sollozos oprimieron su cuerpecito, sus manos se agarraban a su pelo con los puños apretados. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? ¿Le reñía por desobedecer cuando ya estaba deprimida? ¿Le decía que no pasaba nada, cuando en realidad EN REALIDAD no estaba bien que desobedeciera? No sólo no había vuelto a ser humana cuando se lo habían pedido (rogado), también había escapado de la seguridad de la casa de su abuela. Que se pusiera en peligro NO era aceptable. Hizo sonidos tranquilizadores mientras miraba en vano a Kagome. Ella estaba consolando a Shippo, quien también empezaba a berrear. Con un suspiro ella extendió el brazo hacia el malcriado mocoso de Bantan cuando también empezó a llorar. Cuando Kagome se sorbió la nariz supo que tenía que terminar con esto.

Se apartó, manteniendo las manos en los hombros de Hikari. La miró fijamente mientras ella se limpiaba los ojos, alzando la mirada hacia él con abatimiento.

Miró a Kagome, esperando desesperadamente que saliera al rescate. Pero su propio labio inferior estaba temblando, y no iba a arriesgarse a que se convirtiera en lágrimas de verdad. Se sentó en el suelo delante de Hikari suspirando pesadamente y resopló. Fue difícil no sonreír cuando ella le imitó.

—Hikari. Tu madre y yo te queremos mucho. Estamos orgullosos de que pudieras llevar a tantos contigo para mantenerlos a salvo. Pero dejar la casa de tu abuela fue peligroso. Podrías haberte hecho daño. Shippo podría haberse hecho daño. —Casi se detuvo ahí cuando sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y les dijo a Shippo y a Ban que lo sentía con una voz que era apenas un susurro. Por desgracia, el sermón no había terminado. Era una tortura—. Sé que cuando cambiaste fue divertido… —Sus cambios nunca eran divertidos, pero Hikari parecía disfrutar de ellos—… pero cuando tu madre y yo te decimos que hagas algo, tienes que hacerlo. ¿Entiendes? —Le habría exigido que se disculpara, pero ya lo había hecho. Así que le dio un beso y la cogió en brazos, recuperando y envainando su espada mientras se levantaba.

—Lo siento, tito Sess. —Extendió los brazos hacia él, pero Inuyasha la cambió a su otra cadera. Simplemente porque no quería que se decepcionara cuando el "tío Sess" no correspondiera a su abrazo.

Se giró para irse, pero Kagome estaba de pie detrás de él de brazos cruzados. La miró con curiosidad, luego ella miró sobre su hombro a Sesshomaru, después otra vez a él. Se encogió. Cuando ella arqueó una ceja, se giró a regañadientes y masculló un agradecimiento a su hermano.

A veces de verdad odiaba "predicar con el ejemplo".

Hola cachorra:

Eres una niña valiente. Y una amiga leal. Sólo espero que tu madre y yo no te estropeemos.

No sé si elegiste la forma demoníaca o no, pero no dejes que nadie te diga que ser más pequeño significa ser más débil. Sólo pregúntale a tu tío Sesshomaru cómo perdió su brazo.

Te quiero.

Papá.

* * *

**Y tras mucho tiempo, he aquí la continuación. Al parecer, la autora estuvo bastante tiempo enferma y no pudo escribir con normalidad, así que tendréis que disculparla. Yo cumplo ahora con mi papel y os traigo la traducción tan sólo 3 horas después de haber visto la actualización y 5 después de que saliera en inglés.**

**Muchas gracias por seguirla y por la gran cantidad de reviews del último capítulo.**

**Besos.**


	17. Aventuras con niñera

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** (tanto los de Ranma como los de Inuyasha) y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Aventuras con niñera

Querida Hikari:

Dejarte con una niñera es una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer en mi vida. Y eso incluye mis exámenes finales de matemáticas del colegio. ¡Y esos me provocaron pesadillas!

Me siento culpable por dejarte. Tengo miedo de que pase algo cuando ni tu padre ni yo estamos ahí para protegerte. Me vuelvo paranoica al pensar que me voy a perder un momento importante de tu vida. La lista de sentimientos de culpa, miedo y paranoia es larga, pero ya captas la idea.

Tu amorosa mamá.

—No estoy segura de esto, Inuyasha…

—Estará bien.

—Llorará por nosotros.

—El libro dice que es normal.

Kagome dio un pisotón airadamente.

—¡Ooooooh! ¡Te dije que ignoraras ese libro! ¡Hikari es especial y ningún libro tiene un capítulo sobre cómo criar a una niñita como ella!

—El libro dice…

—¡Inuyashaaaaaa!

Inuyasha suspiró y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

—Tenemos que acostumbrarla a que esté por su cuenta. Pronto empezará a ir al colegio y preferiría que se acostumbrara a ello poco a poco a que de repente se sienta como si estuviera abandonada y sola en el mundo. Tú eras la que quería que fuera al colegio. Yo fui el que dijo que tú eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para enseñarle cualquier cosa que necesitara saber.

Kagome cerró la boca y ahogó su siguiente queja. Su marido rara vez hablaba de ello, pero su propia niñez lo atormentaba. Suspiró. Tendría que darle un respiro con lo del libro. Después de todo, ¿a quién tenía él para buscar consejo sobre cómo ser un buen padre? Al menos ella tenía a su madre y podía hacerle preguntas y pedirle consejo.

—Estás siendo sospechosamente maduro con este tema —refunfuñó.

Inuyasha suspiró, la cogió de la mano y empezó a caminar hacia el pozo. Hikari ya corría en aquella dirección con Shippo. El niño zorro ya estaba proyectando su ilusión para ocultar su cola y sus orejas, haciendo que Hikari hiciera un puchero.

—Tu madre ya lleva tres meses entrevistando niñeras.

—¿Tres meses? —Kagome estaba tan impresionada que tropezó con sus propios pies. Inuyasha la estabilizó, luego dejó su mano en la base de su columna mientras continuaban caminando. Probablemente por si volvía a tropezar, pero ella no iba a ser la que se quejara—. ¿En serio?

—Le di nuestra lista de requisitos para niñeras. Dijo que la añadiría a la suya.

—¿Mamá hizo una lista? —Era bastante sorprendente. En algún lugar al fondo de su mente siempre había supuesto que su madre haría de niñera cuando lo necesitaran. Pero había empezado a trabajar y no siempre iba a estar disponible.

Él asintió.

—Es dura.

Kagome parpadeó. ¿INUYASHA pensaba que la lista de su MADRE era dura? ¿En serio?

—¿Cuándo comparasteis las listas?

—¿Qué vez?

Vale, ahora sentía curiosidad.

—La primera.

—Mientras estabas vomitando en el baño.

—Eh…

—Ya sabes, la primera vez que fuimos a visitarla después de que descubriéramos que íbamos a tener un bebé.

Volvió a parpadear. Esta vez sus pies dejaron de moverse.

—¿Comparasteis listas de niñeras cuando todavía estaba embarazada?

Esta vez fue él el que pareció sorprendido, y ligeramente insultado.

—Por supuesto. Yo empecé a hacer MI lista el día que me lo dijiste.

Perpleja por el arrebato protector de su marido, Kagome lo siguió mientras él cogía en brazos a su hija y a ella le daba la mano y los cuatro saltaron dentro del pozo. Hikari chilló para que la bajaran tan pronto el hanyou salió de un salto del pozo en la época de Kagome. Shippo y ella hicieron una "carrera" hasta la casa. Shippo hizo una adorable falsa carrera que conmovía a Kagome cada vez que veía que la usaba.

Todavía radiante de sentimientos cálidos y confusos por su considerado marido, Kagome casi no notó el desconocido par de zapatos al otro lado de la puerta. Parecía que la niñera ya estaba allí. Extrañamente, Kagome se sintió muy nerviosa. Esta persona era alguien al que le iba a confiar el ser más importante de su mundo. Alguien al que le iba a confiar la felicidad, la salud y la seguridad de su única hija. Aunque había contribuido a la lista de niñeras (a una de ellas, al menos), no estaba segura de que cumpliera todos los requisitos. Es triste, pero casi tenía ganas de poner las manos sobre el libro de Inuyasha para ver qué decían los expertos.

Kagome e Inuyasha asomaron las cabezas por la esquina para echarle un vistazo a la niñera que había pasado por el largo y aparentemente agotador proceso de tres meses de entrevista. Hikari no era tan tímida. Ella soltó una risita, luego corrió hacia su abuela y se lanzó a sus brazos. Shippo, sin embargo, se quedó detrás de ella mirando con sospecha a la chica que estaba sentada nerviosamente en el sofá.

Cuando la chica los vio, se levantó de un salto de su sitio y les hizo una reverencia. Era una chica guapa, tenía el pelo corto y un aire de determinación.

—Mi nombre es Akane Tendo. Es un placer conocerles. Gracias por confiar su hija a mi cuidado.

Inuyasha, que parecía haber sobrellevado todo sin dificultad, se encontraba repentinamente contrario a la idea de dejar a su hija. Miró a la chica con sospecha.

—Ha pasado las pruebas —le aseguró la madre de ella—. Incluso la de entrenamiento de artes marciales.

¿Entrenamiento de artes marciales?

—¡Oh por favor, déjenme intentarlo! —dijo Akane—. Mi prometido y yo estamos pensando en tener hijos algún día. —A Kagome no se le pasó por alto el hecho de que sus ojos se desviaron ligeramente a la izquierda—… ¡Y yo he estudiado varios manuales sobre cuidado de niños! Tengo un extenso entrenamiento en artes marciales, he asistido y aprobado las clases de primeros auxilios de nuestro amigo de la familia el doctor Tofu, tengo todos los números de emergencias programados en marcación rápida en mi teléfono y tengo mi currículum, mi lista de referencias y mis antecedentes penales en orden.

Kagome contempló la carpeta de información de aspecto profesional que Akane le presentaba. Luego observó que su madre comprobaba algo más en su sujetapapeles.

—Tengo tres propuestas de salidas para cuando estén fuera. —Kagome cogió los tres brillantes trípticos a color que le daba la chica. Se preguntó si Akane había pensado en hacerlo ella misma, o si su madre le había hecho hacerlo.

Los titulares de los folletos eran:

Comer okonomiyaki en Ukyo.

Cuentos en la biblioteca a la una.

Hora de juegos en el parque.

Cada actividad tenía un párrafo que explicaba qué iban a hacer de camino a y de vuelta de la actividad y por qué había elegido cada actividad. También había una sección para toda su información de contacto, referencias, entrenamiento y certificados. Quienquiera que fuera esta chica, estaba claro que estaba preparada.

—¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡No fallaré!

Kagome bajó la mirada hacia su hija, que estaba estudiando a la desconocida. La pequeña alzó la mirada hacia ella y de repente Kagome no pudo soportar dejar a su hija. No. Olvídalo. Nada de niñeras. Ni de broma. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Se arrodilló, cogió a su hija y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Todo bien —murmuró su hija mientras le palmeaba consoladoramente la mejilla—. Mamá estar bien.

Tragando el nudo de su garganta, Kagome aflojó su agarre y asintió. No podía hablar. Hikari estaba preparada para tener una niñera. Sería atenta y respetuosa, pero si la niñera hacía algo que la pusiera triste o le hiciera daño, se lo diría a papá para que resolviera el problema. Kagome no había estado de acuerdo en aquella parte, pero aparentemente su hija había hecho un pacto con su marido. Kagome se preocupó por lo que pudiera significar exactamente "resolver el problema".

Akane le hizo una reverencia a Hikari.

—Me esforzaré para que hoy sea divertido.

—Me gusta.

Y así, Hikari contrató a Akane Tendo para que fuera su niñera.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

—¿Cómo se incendia un horno al hacer una tostada?

—Shhhh, Inuyasha —lo silenció Kagome.

Inuyasha se ocultó más en las sombras mientras su compañera y él vigilaban a la niñera. De verdad que habían querido ir al cine y luego a cenar juntos a algún sitio, pero tras mirar por la ventana después de que él hubiera captado el olor de una tostada quemada, decidieron que a lo mejor debían quedarse por allí unos minutos.

Akane había extinguido el fuego como si hubiera extinguido fuegos en cocinas durante toda su vida.

—¿Y si vamos un poco antes a Ukyo? —sugirió ella mientras remplazaba el extintor—. Dejaré una nota explicando el ligero cambio de horario. —Miró a su alrededor e hizo una mueca—. Puede que sea mejor que limpiemos primero…

Puede que no pudiera cocinar, pero sabía limpiar rápido. Lo convirtió en un juego para Hikari y Shippo. A los niños pareció gustarles el "juego" de pasarle el trapo a la mesa mientras Akane revoloteaba por la cocina limpiando y ordenando las cosas. Kagome e Inuyasha gimieron cuando se acabó el hechizo de Shippo sin que él lo notase. Akane, sin embargo, lo notó. La chica simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió limpiando.

Los niños estuvieron rápidamente abrigados y saliendo por la puerta. Akane los llevó por la casa, asegurándose de que estaban todas las puertas cerradas. Cuando empezaron a andar por la acera, Kagome e Inuyasha los siguieron silenciosamente desde los tejados. Sí, habían estado deseando pasar tiempo a solas… pero seguir un poco más a la chica no haría ningún daño. Sólo para asegurarse.

Oh oh…

Inuyasha gruñó. Se les acercaban tres jóvenes. Akane siguió andando, pero Hikari gruñía y los fulminaba con la mirada. Hikari se agarró a Akane de forma protectora. Inuyasha no podía sentir ningún miedo de cualquiera de las chicas. De hecho, el aire parecía haber cambiado alrededor de Hikari… un claro signo de que la pequeña estaba a punto de entrar en forma demoníaca (a pesar de ser una adorable forma demoníaca). Tendría que hablar con Shippo sobre ser más consciente de los desconocidos cuando estaban en público. El niño todavía estaba demasiado encantado y emocionado con este nuevo mundo y estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a su alrededor como para notar el peligro.

Cuando se detuvieron para bloquearles el paso, exigiendo dinero, Inuyasha bajó a Kagome de su espalda antes de flexionar sus garras amenazadoramente. Había sido buena idea seguirla.

—¡Hikari, cariño, mira ahí! ¡Hay un cachorrito muy mono! —Tan pronto como Hikari giró la cabeza (pero no sus orejas… buena chica, siempre alerta), Akane, de algún modo, le dio una pata tan fuerte al hombre que voló literalmente por el aire. Inuyasha soltó un silbido. Era impresionante. El puñetazo que recibió el otro chico le hizo estrellarse contra una pared de ladrillos, dejándolo inconsciente. El tercero simplemente huyó como un cobarde.

—Me gusta —dijo Inuyasha. Sintió que su compañera suspiraba a su lado.

Los siguieron hasta Ukyo donde comieron okonomiyaki. Kagome pidió algo para llevar con su "móvil" mágico cuando el olor se volvió tan delicioso que se les hizo la boca agua. Los siguieron hasta la librería donde observaron los cuentos desde la ventana. Incluso los siguieron cuando Akane cogió a Hikari en brazos y corrió con ella hasta el doctor Tofu después de que la pequeña tropezara y se raspara la rodilla cuando jugaban en el parque.

Ahí fue cuando Kagome afirmó que a ella también le gustaba la chica.

Incluso los siguieron hasta casa después de que se pararan a comer helado (Inuyasha había entrado a por dos cucuruchos del delicioso manjar para él y su compañera mientras Kagome continuaba siguiéndolos a distancia), sólo para asegurarse de que llegaran a casa a salvo. Una vez estuvieron dentro y la puerta estuvo firmemente cerrada (después de que Akane hubiera comprobado toda la casa para ver si había intrusos), Inuyasha y Kagome soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Él vio a Hikari riendo y saludándoles desde la ventana. No habían engañado para nada a la pequeña.

—¿Lista para irnos? —le preguntó Inuyasha a su compañera.

Kagome se avergonzó al mirar su dispositivo de control de tiempo.

—Mm… en realidad… se supone que tenemos que volver aquí en menos de veinte minutos.

—Oh… —¿Cuándo había pasado el tiempo?

—Supongo que podemos volver temprano a casa…

Vale, el día no había ido exactamente según lo planeado. Pero al menos tenía casi veinte minutos a solas con su hermosa compañera. Y no iba a desperdiciar ni un solo momento.

—O podríamos llegar un poco tarde…

Lo hiciste bien, cachorra.

Papá.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Inuyasha, eres un pillo, jaja.

Realmente fue una sorpresa para mí encontrarme un capítulo nuevo. Sé que TouchofPixieDust no abandona sus fics, pero mis esperanzas estaban decayendo (sumémosle que tengo muuucho que estudiar). Así que aquí lo tenéis, mi descanso se ha convertido en una sesión de traducción.

Espero que os haya gustado y disculpadme si hay algún error.

Besos.


	18. ¡TE ODIO!

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

¡TE ODIO!

Querida Hikari:

Hay una lección importante en la vida que todos tenemos que recordar, y es que las palabras pueden hacer daño. Mucho después de que el dolor físico se convierta en recuerdo, las palabras seguirán persiguiéndonos y dolerán.

Cuando era pequeña, era descuidada con mis palabras y no sabía cuánto podían herir a mis seres queridos.

Yo siempre te querré.

Tu venerable mamá.

—¡TE ODIO!

El mundo paró de girar y comenzó a venirse abajo mientras el corazón de Kagome se rompía. Se había quedado sin respiración mientras bajaba la vista hacia la tempestuosa mirada, más gris que azul en aquel momento, y llena de furia. Los puños de su hija estaban fuertemente cerrados, las orejas echadas hacia atrás, los dientes al descubierto.

¿Su hija la odiaba?

—¡HIKARI! —El tono de Inuyasha era cortante mientras bajaba de quién sabe dónde por detrás de Kagome, que se vio cubierta inmediatamente de rojo cuando sus brazos la rodearon protectoramente—. Discúlpate. AHORA.

Hikari cerró la boca de golpe, con los dientes ocultos tras sus labios fuertemente apretados. Pero su barbilla se alzaba desafiante.

—Ella no lo dice en serio, Kagome —le susurró en su pelo, pero sin soltarla.

Ella asintió, pero no podía sacarse esas palabras de su mente. Se mordió el labio mientras intentaba no temblar. Kagome no podía arriesgarse a hablar, de lo contrario empezaría a llorar. Sus dedos temblaban mientras se agarraba a los brazos de Inuyasha. En su corazón sabía que cuando eres pequeño sientes las emociones de una en una. Pero nada que pudiera decir cualquier "profesional" podría detener el dolor.

—Busca el problema —citó Inuyasha en voz baja.

Por una vez, Kagome se alegraba de que prácticamente se hubiera memorizado ese estúpido libro sobre paternidad. Eso significaba que ella no tenía que hablar. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió nada. Las lágrimas, sin embargo, se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Su corazón parecía estar latiendo con demasiada fuerza. Sintió que él le daba un beso en la coronilla.

—Volviste a echarles una carrera a esos lobos —dijo, usando la palabra "lobos" como si fuera una palabrota—. ¿Verdad? —A Kagome le susurró—: No pudo seguirles el ritmo y tropezó.

»Ban la ayudó… lo vi. Ella estaba enfadada con él. Luego él salió corriendo.

»A él también le dijo que le odiaba. —Después volvió a citar el libro, y eso le hizo sonreír un poco—: Ayuda a tu hijo a reconocer la ira.

—Los. Odio. —Cada palabra era un gruñido. Después la pequeña se puso en cuclillas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y ocultando la cabeza con las rodillas.

Kagome acarició con cariño el brazo de Inuyasha. Él aflojó su agarre para que Kagome pudiera sentarse al lado de su hija.

—Cariño… tú no los odias.

—Sí. Que. Los. Odio.

—Estás enfadada con ellos. Estás frustrada. Sé lo que se siente cuando alguien es más rápido que tú. Sé lo que es que mis amigos sean más fuertes que yo. Es…

Hikari estalló en sollozos y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.

—¡Demasiado lenta! ¡Demasiado débil! ¡NO BEBÉ!

Kagome no pudo evitarlo, ella también empezó a llorar. Inuyasha se arrodilló a su lado.

—Dile las palabras adecuadas —dijo—, lo haría yo pero… bueno…

—No es tu fuerte… sí, lo sé. —Le sonrió, luego acarició el rebelde pelo de su hija—. Hikari, no pasa nada por sentirte enfadada. Y no pasa nada porque te sientas frustrada. Pero no está bien decirles a los demás que los odias. Ésas son palabras hirientes.

—Ellos usaron palabras hirientes primero —gruñó Inuyasha.

Kagome respiró hondo. En su mundo, probablemente tendría que explicar la importancia de llevarse bien y jugar limpio. Pero en este mundo… en este mundo donde tantos odiaban a su preciosa hija sólo porque existía… tenía que haber un equilibrio. Inuyasha tenía razón. Más o menos. Era importante que Hikari no mostrara debilidad, pero también era importante que aprendiera a comportarse apropiadamente para encajar en AMBOS mundos.

¿Por qué no escribía nadie un libro sobre criar a un hijo que viajaba en el tiempo y que era en parte demonio?

—Los chicos estaban equivocados al decirte que eras demasiado lenta y demasiado débil. Te llamaron bebé porque sabían que heriría tus sentimientos, lo cual no fue muy agradable por su parte. Sé que estás molesta porque sean más rápidos que tú. ¿Pero sabes qué…?

Hikari la miró con sus ojos humedecidos, más azules que grises ahora que había pasado la tormenta.

—¿Qué?

—… Tú tienes tus propios dones. Dones que son increíbles. Dones que te hacen ser tú. —Besó la cabeza de su hija—. Y te volverás más rápida y más fuerte a medida que crezcas.

—Quiero ser más rápida ahora.

—Lo sé, cariño.

Inuyasha se acercó más.

—Proporciónale al niño técnicas tranquilizantes —citó. Luego miró a Kagome con unos pícaros ojos dorados. Sí, las técnicas tranquilizantes tampoco eran su fuerte. Así y todo, ella tenía su propio carácter.

Hikari pasó la mirada de su padre a su madre. Kagome suspiró.

—Cuando te sientes enfadada, en vez de decir que odias a alguien, cuenta hasta diez, respira hondo, o canta una canción. Concéntrate en algo distinto a lo que te hace enfadarte para que puedas calmarte. Después podremos concentrarnos en pensar en qué hacer con lo que te está molestando.

Hikari se miró los dedos e intentó contarlos.

—En este caso —dijo Kagome mientras fruncía el ceño en dirección a tres pequeños demonios lobo que los observaban desde el bosque. Se aseguró de que su voz fuera lo suficientemente alta para que la escucharan—. En este caso, podrías haberles dicho a los chicos que estaban siendo malos y groseros. Y que deberían estar avergonzados.

Hikari se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. Kagome podía ver por el brillo de sus ojos que estaba a punto de ir a desafiarlos a otra carrera.

—No tan rápido, niña —dijo Inuyasha mientras se cernía sobre Hikari—. Le debes una disculpa a tu madre. Heriste sus sentimientos.

Hikari abrió los ojos como platos, horrorizada. Se dio la vuelta, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que su madre había estado llorando. Su rostro se contrajo mientras volvía a estallar en llanto y se dirigió hacia Kagome. Kagome sonrió cuando su pequeña se aferró a ella, llorando que quería a su mamá y que era la mejor mamá del mundo y que lo sentía mucho mucho mucho.

Kagome se estaba preocupando un poco por si su pequeña se ponía enferma de tanto llorar cuando de repente se calló. Se echó hacia atrás entre los brazos de su madre, mirándola a los ojos con una mirada angustiada en sus ojos.

—Ban… dije… le hice daño a Ban… sus sentimientos…

Inuyasha suspiró y después refunfuñó:

—Yo iré a buscarle, después también podrás pedirle disculpas a él.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Lo último que quería era animar al pequeño mocoso a que jugara con su pequeña. Pero Hikari parecía preferir jugar con los lobatos que con los niños de la aldea. Pero él entendía por qué. Puede que para los lobatos fuera demasiado lenta y demasiado débil… pero para los niños humanos era demasiado rápida y demasiado fuerte. Tenía que tener demasiado cuidado cuando jugaba con los humanos.

No fue difícil encontrar al lobato. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue seguir los gimoteos.

Genial.

¿No sería más fácil dejar que Kouga se encargara de esto? ¿O Ayame? O mejor aún, dejar que se rompiera el corazón del lobato para que él y su sarnosa familia de lobos se mantuvieran alejados. Nunca estuvo muy feliz de tener a la prole de Kouga como compañeros de juegos de su bebé. ¿Y si le pasaban pulgas?

—¡E… ella me oooo oo odiaaaaaaaaaa!

Tenía que detener el llanto. En serio que ésa fue la única razón por la que Inuyasha decidió aterrizar al lado del niño. El sonido se convirtió en asquerosos resuellos húmedos, pero era mejor que el llanto, tan pronto notó que tenía compañía.

—Hik… Hik… Hikari me odia…

Inuyasha puso los ojos completamente en blanco y se echó hacia atrás. Fijó la mirada en las copas de los árboles mientras hablaba.

—Hace mucho tiempo, alguien que me importaba mucho me dijo que me odiaba. Estaba muy enfadada. Y… y dolió.

Le había dolido tanto que pensó que podría morir. La pelea había tenido algo que ver con Kikyo. Por supuesto, al principio la mayoría de sus peleas habían sido de un modo u otro sobre Kikyo. Nunca se había dado cuenta de qué había sido lo que había enfadado tanto a Kagome en esa pelea en particular. Después de todo, ella había sido la que había salvado a Kikyo.

—Qué… ¿Qué pasó?

Inuyasha casi le dijo que le había exigido a Kagome que lo retirara, pero decidió que probablemente no debería darle ideas al lobato sobre ser prepotente.

—Nos reconciliamos —dijo, en cambio—. Y volvimos a ser amigos al… —Reprimió las palabras "antes de irnos a la cama", porque a pesar de lo inocente que era… no parecía ser algo apropiado que decir—… al final del día.

Ban volvió a sorberse la nariz, esta vez secándose los ojos con su antebrazo. Con lo sucio que estaba, eso simplemente le hizo estar un poco embarrado. ¿Qué pasaba, que los niños se revolcaban en la tierra?

—Les dije que dejaran de ser malos con ella —dijo con tristeza—. Intenté ayudarla. Pero ella dijo que me odiaba. —Alzó la mirada hacia Inuyasha con ojos suplicantes—. ¿Qué hice mal?

Inuyasha de verdad deseaba que Kagome estuviera allí para responder preguntas. Él odiaba esto. Además, no tenía ni idea. Las mujeres eran un misterio. Incluso las pequeñitas.

—No creo que puedas convencerlas de que no se enfaden —admitió—. Creo que sólo tienes que esperar a que dejen de estar enfadadas y rezar para que ella no te siente.

—¿Eh?

—Hikari no te odia, niño. Simplemente está enfadada y no sabe qué hacer con toda su rabia. Tú estabas allí, así que te tocó recibirla. —Suspiró pesadamente. Luego se levantó a regañadientes, agarró al niño por el cuello y lo arrastró con él—. Vamos, niño, Hikari quiere decirte algo.

—En… ¿en serio? —Ban se dejó arrastrar, lo cual hizo que Inuyasha pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Inuyasha prácticamente tiró al cachorro de demonio lobo a los pies de su hija. Desafortunadamente, antes de que Hikari pudiera soltar un muy arrepentido "lo siento", el mocoso lanzó sus propias sollozantes disculpas. El demonio perro se cubrió los ojos cuando pasó el momento de confusión y Hikari lo acarició en la cabeza y aceptó su disculpa con toda la dulzura del mismo ángel del perdón. Después se acuclilló a su lado (él todavía estaba llorando a sus pies) y usó el borde de su sucia camiseta para secarle la cara, luego le preguntó si quería ir a jugar.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome, y ella se encogió de hombros.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, él respiró hondo y colocó sus manos en sus brazos para hacer que lo mirara.

—Te amo, Kagome. —Bajó la mirada hacia su esposa, sintiéndose ligeramente insultado por la mirada impresionada que recibió. Pero su corazón entró en calor, como siempre, cuando la vio sonreír—. Sé que te dije muchas cosas horribles cuando te conocí. Espero que sepas que nunca las dije en serio.

—Inuyasha…

La sostuvo a la distancia de un brazo cuando ella intentó abrazarle. Era importante para él que supiera que iba en serio. Quería mirarla a los ojos y decírselo.

—Desde el día que te conocí supe que eras alguien importante. Tu aroma era diferente a todos los que había conocido. Sí, nos peleamos. Pero era principalmente porque estaba confundido. Tú eras confusa. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien como tú. Tú me aceptaste. Tú no me odiaste o pensaste que era algo así como un monstruo. Tú confiaste en mí. Yo no sabía lo que era el amor antes de ti, Kagome.

—Pero… pero… Ki…

—No. Yo pensaba que sí. Pero era sólo porque no sabía lo que era el amor. Lo que era de verdad. Te protegí porque instintivamente sabía que eras mía. Perdón por las cosas horribles que te dije. A veces las decía porque no sabía cómo tratar con mis sentimientos. A veces las decía para que te fueras a casa y pudieras estar a salvo. A veces las decía porque nunca antes me había tenido que preocupar por los sentimientos de la gente y simplemente decía lo que pensaba. Lo siento, Kagome.

Dejó que su compañera lo abrazara con fuerza.

—Yo también siento las cosas horribles que te dije —dijo. Se puso de puntillas y alzó el rostro. Él la besó con delicadeza—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Kagome. Para siempre.

Ella hizo un sonido cantarín y recostó la cabeza contra su pecho. Casi pareció que ronroneaba cuando lo hizo.

—Bueno… —dijo Kagome mientras observaban a los dos niños que volvían a jugar como si nada hubiera pasado—. ¿Crees que ha aprendido algo?

—Keh… sí… que tiene demasiado poder sobre ese mocoso.

—¡Inuyasha!

Hola Cachorra:

Te quiero más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Pero ya no puedes volver a decir "Te odio". Especialmente a tu madre. La disgusta. Eso no puede tolerarse.

Aunque… puede que los lobos se lo merezcan…

Papá.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

¿Qué tal todos? ¿Bien? Yo acabo de terminar mis exámenes y justo cuando abrí el correo vi que la autora había actualizado unas pocas horas antes. No pudo ser más oportuna.

Según ella, tan sólo quedan dos capítulos de esta historia, así que pronto nos despediremos de ella. Eso me da un poco de pena, principalmente porque la primera traducción que hice fue la de la primera parte de esta historia, y ahora se acaba. Pero dice que a lo mejor sube algunos one-shots a mayores una vez terminada.

Espero que os haya gustado. ^_^


	19. Querido bebé Toma II

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Querido bebé

Querida Hikari:

Eres mi pequeño y dulce ángel, y siempre te querré.

Las cosas van a cambiar pronto. Sé que va a ser difícil, confía en mí, lo sé. Así que necesitaré que seas valiente y comprensiva.

Y que recuerdes siempre cuánto te queremos. Eso no cambiará nunca.

Tu devota mamá.

Kagome metió el diario en su mochila y esperó a que Hikari terminara de dibujar con Shippo antes de acercarse a su compañero. Aunque lo que estaba a punto de decirle iba a afectarles a todos, él se merecía ser el primero en saberlo.

—Inuyasha… —Le tocó la manga para que apartara la vista de los niños y la mirara a ella—… tenemos que hablar.

De repente tuvo toda su atención.

—Yo no fui —protestó Inuyasha—. ¡Fue idea de Miroku!

—No, no es eso. Hay algo que quería de… —se detuvo a media palabra y sus ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha—. ¿Que no hiciste qué?

—¿Hablar de qué?

Le empezó un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Kagome se debatió entre insistirle para descubrir en qué líos andaban metidos Miroku y él, o continuar y tener la charla que había planeado. Si estaba culpando a Miroku, seguro que no le pondría de buen humor, y ella no quería tener esta charla mientras le hablaba a un agujero en el suelo donde lo habría SENTADO.

Con gran esfuerzo, la miko consiguió hacer a un lado su curiosidad y sonreírle a su marido. La forma en que su compañero se encogió le hizo sospechar que su sonrisa no era tan alegre como pensaba.

—Yo… eh… ¡oigo que están pidiendo ayuda! —mintió obviamente el hanyou entre dientes… y colmillos—. Iré a ver si va todo bien y vuelvo enseguida.

Iba a darle una paliza a su hermano por enseñarle a su compañero ese truco en particular. Inuyasha debía de haber visto a su hermano engañando a su madre con eso demasiadas veces. Y la cuestión era que no era posible pillarle en una mentira. Además, si su hermano le había enseñado bien, técnicamente NO estaría mintiendo si oía hasta a una mariquita pidiendo ayuda. O la petición de ayuda era suya.

—Buenos días, Kagome —dijo Sango mientras volvía a cubrir con una tela a su hijo pequeño, Kichiro. Toutoi, ligeramente mayor que Hikari, todavía permanecía cerca de su madre. El pequeño rara vez se alejaba de su madre, a diferencia de sus hermanas. Suki era… de espíritu independiente, y su gemela rara vez se le quedaba atrás. Pobre Yuki. Kagome se preguntó si la niña estaría siempre disculpándose por su hermana y arreglando lo que hacía mal.

Kagome casi explotaba con las preguntas para Sango sobre cómo manejaba las cosas con sus propios hijos, pero consiguió morderse la lengua. Después de todo, necesitaba hablar primero con Inuyasha. Si podía encontrarlo.

—¿TÚ sabes qué han estado tramando Inuyasha y Miroku? —preguntó Kagome.

Como era de esperarse, Sango se quedó paralizada, y la rodeó un aura de peligrosidad.

—Explícate.

El embarazo NO convertía a Sango en un alma dulce y tierna. En tal caso, la volvía más feroz. Sango puso a Kichiro en brazos de Kagome, separó a Toutoi de su falda y le dijo que se quedara con la tía Kagome, luego salió furiosamente con un gruñido que rivalizaría con el de cualquier demonio perro.

Habría sentido pena por Miroku si no hubiera arruinado todos sus planes.

—¿Mamá?

Kagome bajó la mirada hacia un par de ojos azules grisáceos, eran prácticamente el doble de su tamaño normal. El arma más poderosa de Hikari… ojos de cachorrito.

Con un suspiro, Kagome se sentó en el suelo. No había fallo, cada vez que cogía a Kichiro en brazos, Hikari tenía una repentina necesidad de sentarse en el regazo de su madre y que la abrazara. Era fácil olvidar que Hikari todavía era demasiado pequeña. Su vocabulario estaba muy lejos de ser el de su edad, y la sangre de su padre hacía que correteara con la velocidad y la agilidad de niños que la doblaban en edad. Ella, también, era de espíritu independiente.

—¿Va todo bien, cariño?

—Te quiero, mami.

—Yo también te quiero, Hikari.

Hikari la miró pensativamente. Luego torció la boca y entrecerró un ojo mientras intentaba pensar en algo más que decir. Momentos después empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Estar sentada sin hacer nada no era una de las cosas favoritas de la pequeña. Era casi gracioso que se autoimpusiera su más odiado castigo (estar sentada sin hacer nada en un punto) por celos.

—¿Quieres decirle "hola" a Kichiro?

—No.

—A él le gustas, ¿sabes?

Hikari se encogió de hombros. Ella sólo estaba interesada en el bebé cuando Sango o Miroku lo cogían en brazos. Se preguntaba cómo había hecho Sango para que sus hijos no sintieran que el nuevo bebé era un intruso. Suki se ponía tan protectora con el bebé que parecía su perro guardián (aunque eso no lo diría en alto) y Yuki actuaba como si fuera su propia muñeca. Pero Toutoi… raramente reconocía al bebé. ¿Cómo lo soportaba Sango?

—¡Ban!

Y así como así, Hikari pasó de ser un bebé adorable, a ser un cachorro juguetón al corretear por el campo para perseguir a su compañero de juegos favorito. Shippo abandonó sus dibujos para protegerla cuando los hermanos de Ban empezaron a asomar las cabezas por entre los arbustos. Kagome observó a Hikari, que salió disparada hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, confundiendo al hermano mayor y haciendo que tropezara. Sonrió. Parecía ser que la pequeña estaba aprendiendo a usar su tamaño y agilidad (y las lecciones de cómo ser astuta de su hermano mayor) en su beneficio. Las citas de juegos seguramente se volverían más interesantes a medida que crecieran los niños.

—No deberíamos animar a esos sacos de pulgas sarnosos a que jugaran con Hikari.

—Inuyasha… —Nada como demonios lobo para sacar de su escondite a su compañero—… sé amable.

—¡Mira! ¡Acaba de rasparse el codo! Pulgosos…

Kagome se rió, no pudo evitarlo.

—¿No sería gracioso que ambos tuvieran afición por los lobos como compañeros de juegos?

—Eso no es gracioso. —Ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Ambos? A Shippo le importan un comino esos lobos apestosos.

Kagome respiró hondo, luego giró el rostro hacia su pareja. ¿No había estado ensayando lo que iba a decir tan pronto estuviera segura? Después de que el nervioso hanyou casi destruyera la casa de su madre con su impaciencia la última vez que pensaron que era positivo, decidieron que sería mejor averiguarlo primero y LUEGO decírselo.

Expulsó el aliento y se tocó el vientre.

—Inuyasha…

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra la envolvió con sus brazos. Su corazón estaba latiendo con tanta fuerza y tan rápido que podía sentirlo a través de su ropa. Él estaba temblando.

—Kagome… Estás… ¿Estamos…?

Ella volvió a reírse, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Sí, mi amor, vamos a tener otro bebé.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kagome e Inuyasha dieron un paso atrás para separarse. Bajaron la mirada hacia los furiosos ojos de su hija. La furia se convirtió en un corazón roto, y la niña salió corriendo.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Inuyasha agradecía que Shippo hubiera salido detrás de Hikari para cuidarla. Él se había llevado a Kagome para celebrar las buenas noticias, luego partió para tener una charla con su pequeña.

Un bebé.

Iban a tener otro bebé…

Estaba fuera de sí de la alegría.

Y del terror.

El nacimiento de Hikari no había sido fácil para Kagome. ¿Sobreviviría a otro bebé? No hubiera querido que volviera a pasar por un parto. No hubiera querido volver a asumir la posibilidad de perderla. Él era feliz con un hijo. Hikari era la luz de su vida, nunca había querido más.

Pero otro bebé… dos hijos. Su familia.

Keh, ¡nadie hubiera pensado que pudiera tener ni siquiera uno!

¿El bebé sería otra niña? ¿A Hikari le gustaría tener una hermana pequeña? A Suki y a Yuki parecía gustarles jugar juntas. A lo mejor se convertían en las mejores amigas. Una hija…

¿O el bebé sería un niño? A Kagome parecía gustarle tener un hermano pequeño. Él apenas podía arreglárselas siendo el padre de una niña… ¿cómo iba a enseñarle a su hijo a convertirse en un buen hombre? Un hijo…

Por favor, rezó, por favor que estén bien. Por favor deja que Kagome y el bebé sobrevivan.

No fue difícil encontrar a Hikari. Se limitó a seguir el sonido de sus lloriqueos, un sonido que le partía el alma.

—Hola, corazón.

Hikari se encogió en una bolita todavía más pequeña cerca de la base de un árbol.

—Venga, cariño. —Se agachó y extendió los brazos. Como siempre, su corazón entró en calor cuando su pequeña corrió a sus brazos y se aferró a él. Saltó a la rama que sobresalía de un árbol y se puso cómodo—. Grandes noticias… ¿eh?

Ella se sorbió los mocos y asintió.

—Vas a ser hermana mayor. —Le acarició la cabeza suavemente—. Pero siempre serás mi pequeñina.

—¿Lo seré?

—Siempre. —Sus orejas se irguieron al sentirse inspirado—. ¿Quieres hacer una excursión a casa de la abuela?

No tuvo que preguntarlo dos veces. La casa de la abuela significaba galletas con pepitas de chocolate y leche de fresa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en el viejo salón de Kagome. Souta dio un grito de sorpresa, haciendo volar un cuenco de palomitas de maíz.

—¡Tío Soda!

—¡Hola, mocosa!

Souta se sacudió las palomitas de sus pantalones, cogió en brazos a su sobrina y la giró en el aire.

—¿Os vais a quedar a cenar? —Cuando Inuyasha asintió, Souta se lanzó a un debate sobre los nuevos videojuegos que le tenía que enseñar.

—Dentro de un rato, niño. Vamos al desván.

—¡Claro! Le diré a mamá que estáis aquí. ¿Va a venir Kagome?

—Feh.

—¿No le dijiste que veníais? ¡Oh, tío! ¡No puedo esperar a que llegue aquí! ¡Esto va a ser genial!

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y cogió a Hikari de la mano.

—Cuando tu madre y yo éramos más jóvenes, antes de que nacieras, antes de que ella y yo fuéramos compañeros, ella solía ir al colegio. Y no mucho antes de que lo terminara, tuvo un trabajo. De algún modo, era un trabajo sobre ti.

Hikari tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Yo?

—Síp. —Abrió la puerta del desván y puso a Hikari en las escaleras para que subiera delante de él. Su nariz lo condujo a las cajas que le pertenecían a Kagome.

—Tuvo un bebé falso que tenía que llevar a todas partes. Tenía que fingir que era su bebé de verdad. Luego tuvo que hacer muchas cosas que se suponía que tenían que enseñarle a ser una buena madre. Llevábamos un diario… digo, ella llevaba un diario. Y así fue como se nos ocurrió la idea de llevar un diario para que lo leyeras cuando fueras mayor.

Abrió la caja, Hikari asomó la cabeza con curiosidad, y encontró la carpeta del viejo trabajo.

—Llevamos a este bebé falso a tiendas para ver cuánto costaban los bebés. La llevamos a sitios a los que llevaríamos un día a nuestro propio bebé. A ti. —La puso en su regazo, empezó a enseñarle los diferentes lugares a los que habían llevado a la muñeca y le leyó fragmentos del diario que había escrito Kagome. Saltándose las partes en las que acusaba a su profesora de intentar volverla loca, por supuesto.

Después de que recogieran, volvieron abajo, donde estaba Kagome esperándoles en el salón. Souta se decepcionó profundamente al no haber discusión. Kagome simplemente les sonrió a su marido y a su bebé, y dio unas palmaditas al sitio que estaba a su lado para que Hikari se sentara.

—Traje tu diario —le dijo a Hikari—. Tu padre y yo hemos estado escribiendo en él desde el primer día que supimos que existías dentro de mí. ¿Quieres que te lo lea?

Hikari asintió mientras se acurrucaba al lado de su madre. Inuyasha se sentó al otro lado y le alborotó el pelo.

—Querido bebé, te quiero. No estaba muy segura de cómo empezar mi primera carta hacia ti. Así que me imaginé que primero te debería hacer saber lo más importante. Te quiero muchísimo. Y no importa lo que pase en la vida, siempre tendrás el amor de tu madre. —Besó la cabeza de Hikari—. Siempre te querré, Hikari. No importa lo que pase. Y nada ni nadie puede cambiar cuánto te quiero. Y el bebé también te querrá. Vas a ser su hermana mayor, al igual que Shippo es tu hermano mayor.

Hikari mordió su labio inferior con sus dientes.

—¿También podemos hacerle un diario al bebé?

Vas a ser la mejor hermana mayor que el mundo haya conocido, cachorra. Simplemente lo sé.

Papá.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Hikari no estaba segura de lo que pensaba de un nuevo bebé. ¿Y si mamá y papá querían al nuevo bebé y no a ella? ¿Y si Shippo ya no quería ser su hermano mayor? ¿Y si quería ser el hermano mayor del nuevo bebé? ¿Se olvidarían de ella?

Suki decía que los bebés no daban más que problemas. Gritaban, lloraban, olían mal y te mantenían despierta toda la noche. Hikari no creía que quisiera tener algo así en casa. Pero Yuki decía que eran dulces y adorables. Suspiro. Pero lo dulce y lo adorable no parecía compensar por todo el ruido y el olor. Toutoi ni hablaba de tener un hermano pequeño. Toutoi, decía Suki, actúa como un bebé porque lo había reemplazado un nuevo bebé.

Ban decía que odiaba tener tantos hermanos. Decía que eran unos mandones. Pero ésos eran hermanos mayores, no pequeños. Su hermano pequeño, decía, era un pesado. ¿Una hermana pequeña sería tan pesada como el hermano pequeño de Ban?

Su papi siempre se peleaba con su hermano. Pero mamá quería a su hermano, aunque se burlaran el uno del otro.

Pero a Hikari no le gustaba que se burlaran de ella. Y no quería pelear. ¡Y no quería tener un bebé llorón y oloroso en su casa y que fuera un pesado! ¡No quería que la reemplazaran! ¡Odiaba al bebé! Deseaba que su mami y su papi lo devolvieran. ¡Ella no quería uno!

—Hola.

Hikari ni siquiera supo que estaba llorando hasta que Shippo empezó a frotarle la cara con la manga de su camiseta. No le había preguntado a Shippo. No estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Después de todo… ELLA era una hermana pequeña para él. ¿Y si no la quería? ¿Y si nunca la había querido? ¿Y si le gustaba más su nueva hermana pequeña? ¿O y si era un hermano pequeño, y ya no quería volver a jugar con ELLA?

—¡Eso es una locura! —dijo Shippo con voz horrorizada—. Yo te quería más que a nada en el mundo entero, Hikari. —Sonrió—. No sabías que estabas hablando en alto, ¿no?

—Pero soy… soy una pesada…

Shippo pensó en ello por un momento.

—A veces. Pero yo también lo soy. A veces. Es lo que hacen los hermanos… molestarse entre ellos. Eso no significa que no nos queramos. —La sostuvo a la distancia de un brazo y la miró directamente a los ojos—. No sé si sabes esto o no… pero soy un zorro.

Hikari soltó una risita y miró su cola peluda.

Él respiró hondo.

—Y tengo orejas de zorro. Tú… —dijo mientras le movía una de sus orejas—, tienes orejas de perro. También las tiene papá. Y mamá tiene orejas completamente humanas. —Hikari fijó su mirada en él—. Mamá y papá me adoptaron. Yo tenía una familia antes de ellos, antes de ti. Ya se han ido. Yo estaba solo y tenía miedo. Luego mamá, papá y yo nos convertimos en una familia. Cuando me dijeron que iban a tener un bebé, ésa eres tú, pensé que era lo más maravilloso del mundo entero. Te quise desde ese mismo momento. Sabía que tenía que cuidarte. Que enseñarte. Y que protegerte. Tú eres MI hermana pequeña. MI familia. Y eso es lo más importante, lo más maravilloso y lo más asombroso del mundo.

—Pero… el bebé…

Shippo abrazó a Hikari.

—Tú siempre serás mi hermanita. Tú y yo seremos un equipo genial de hermanos mayores y cuidaremos de NUESTRO nuevo hermanito.

—O hermanita.

—O hermanita —concordó—. ¡Seremos el equipo Shikari!

—¡Equipo Hippo!

—¿Qué? ¿No? Equipo Shiphik. —Shippo sacó un nuevo diario—. Bueno… ¿estás lista para hacer la primera entrada?

—¿Juntos?

—¡Juntos!

Querido bebé:

Mamá y papá dijeron que yo podía ser la primera en decirte hola. Yo soy Hikari. Soy tu hermana mayor. Shippo es nuestro hermano mayor. Me está ayudando a escribir.

Te voy a querer.

Y tú me vas a obedecer.

Hermana.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Un capítulo más y ya sólo nos queda el siguiente. Me da penita, la verdad, pero qué se le va a hacer. Espero que os haya gustado mucho.

Hasta la próxima.

Besos.


	20. Conociendo a Inuyasha, otra vez

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Conociendo a Inuyasha

—La TRAERÁS a casa antes de medianoche —dijo Inuyasha con una voz tan dura que podría cortar la piedra.

—Eh… claro —dijo el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Un movimiento bastante estúpido. Inuyasha acorraló al chico contra la pared haciendo que sus pies colgaran a cinco centímetros del suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Kagome debería haberlo detenido, pero no estaba muy dispuesta. Además, si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, ella también lo habría hecho. ¡Qué joven tan maleducado! Un poco de miedo y respeto seguro que le venían bien.

—Déjame. Repetirlo.

—Sí, señor. A medianoche. No hay problema. —La repetición, una vez más, resultó ser innecesaria.

Sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo lentamente. Ahora sí que parecía nervioso. Sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia las escaleras y luego hacia la puerta. Era completamente posible que estuviera planeando escaparse. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Kiba? ¿O ése había sido el anterior? ¿Suichi, a lo mejor? Era posible que no fuera demasiado importante. Era poco probable que fuera a haber una segunda cita. Nunca la había.

—Quiero tu nombre. Nombre completo, nada de esa tontería de los apodos. El número de tu carnet de conducir. Tu número de teléfono. Los números de teléfono de tus padres. Y cinco referencias. —No estaba segura de por qué quería su nombre. Después de todo, habían inspeccionado los antecedentes del chico.

—¿Qué?

—AHORA.

Inuyasha le tendió un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo a… aparentemente su nombre era Masato. La letra era un poco temblorosa, pero a pesar de ello era legible. Era posible que el hanyou quisiera una muestra de ADN. Souta y él habían estado viendo muchos capítulos de CSI últimamente. El chico pareció completamente nervioso cuando Inuyasha empezó a olerlo para memorizar su olor.

—Sabré si la has tocado de una forma que no deberías —gruñó Inuyasha. Kagome tuvo que girar la cabeza para esconder su sonrisa—. Y si descubro que has puesto una mano en un sitio inapropiado, te perseguiré. Sabes lo que significa destripar, ¿no?

El joven tragó saliva. Al parecer sí. Era un poco más listo que el anterior. El pobre se había puesto verde cuando Inuyasha había descrito, con todo lujo de detalles, lo que significaba ser destripado.

—Probablemente sea mejor no tocar nada…

El chico asintió.

Había que decir a su favor que Masato no había huido gritando en medio de la noche como lo habían hecho otros. Incluso consiguió esbozar algo que recordaba a una sonrisa cuando al fin se oyó el sonido de pasos proveniente de las escaleras. Llevaba puesto el vestido rojo más bonito que tenía, giraba cuando se movía y su pelo estaba complicadamente trenzado en lo alto de su cabeza. Incluso llevaba tacones (Inuyasha no había ocultado su opinión sobre un calzado tan poco práctico) y maquillaje. Tan sólo un toque de gloss de fresa y un poco de rímel, lo suficiente para realzarla.

Al final de las escaleras dio una vuelta para enseñar la falda de su vestido y sus zapatos a juego.

Kagome se alegraba de que saliera con alguien… en serio. Pero todavía daba un poco de miedo. Vale, era absolutamente terrorífico. El mundo no era un sitio bueno y amable, estaba lleno de demasiadas cosas malas. Viajaba hacia donde no podía protegerla… a menos que la siguieran y la observaran desde las sombras (… no es que lo hubieran hecho… demasiadas veces desde que había empezado a salir… de acuerdo, de acuerdo, todas las veces).

Pero en algún momento tendrían que dejar de espiar sus citas y dejar que viviera su propia vida. Kagome simplemente no estaba lista para eso. Y sabía que Inuyasha tampoco.

—Masato —saludó con una sonrisa. Puede que con una sonrisa demasiado traviesa para que Kagome pudiera quedarse tranquila. Esa sonrisa significaba problemas—. ¿Listo para irnos?

Abrazó a Kagome, después alzó la cabeza para darle a Inuyasha un beso en la mejilla (dejando una marca de gloss con olor a fresa), luego se giró para irse con su muy nerviosa cita.

—¡Ten cuidado, Hikari! —clamó Kagome.

¿Cómo había crecido tan rápido su pequeña?

Parecía como si fuera ayer cuando la estaba cogiendo en brazos por primera vez. Lo recordaba todo con tanta claridad. El primer paso de Hikari. Su primera palabra. Su primera vez viajando en el tiempo por su cuenta dejando a todos aterrados. Su primera pelea con un demonio (ganó… aunque había recurrido al estilo de las artimañas de Shippo, que para ella estaba bien). Su primera pelea con un humano (perdió… y fue la ÚLTIMA vez que Inuyasha la dejó ir a un colegio público). Su primer recital de canto (y SÍ que sabía cantar). Su primer recital de baile (… no tanto…).

Kagome recordaba la primera vez que Hikari había mirado a su nuevo hermano pequeño. Hikari había estado tan insegura, había tenido tanto miedo de la dinámica que estaba cambiando en la familia. Pero sólo hizo falta un segundo y sus ojos cambiaron de preocupados y asustados a desconfiados y protectores. Desconfiados, vamos, de todo y de todos los que se acercaban a Yoshio. A día de hoy, Hikari era tan sobreprotectora que se ponía entre su padre y su hermano si lo castigaban… incluso cuando de verdad se lo merecía. Y aquel niño hacía que Shippo en su peor día pareciera un santo. Ella lo quería mucho, pero se pasaba haciendo travesuras.

—No me gusta ese niño.

—No te gusta ninguno, Inuyasha.

—Feh. —Se revolvió, estallando los nudillos y balanceándose impacientemente sobre las puntas de los dedos de los pies—. Mira a ver si tu hermano puede echarle un ojo a Yoshio, ¿vale?

—Souta tiene una cita.

—¿Qué? —Su compañero maldijo ante su desconsideración por tener otros planes cuando le necesitaban—. ¿Qué hay de tu madre?

—Cita.

—¡Estás de broma! —Se frotó los ojos con una mano. Aparentemente su madre se había escapado sin que lo notara. Masculló algo sobre localizarla mientras estaban fuera—. Bueno, ¿qué pasa con el viejo?

—El abuelo dijo que no iba a cuidar de Yoshio a menos que tuviera una semana de antelación para preparar los rollos y los hechizos de protección. —Kagome sostuvo en alto su mano para detener las siguientes palabras de Inuyasha—. No. No nos lo vamos a llevar con nosotros. Nos quedaremos aquí y esperaremos. Tenemos que confiar en Hikari.

—¡Sólo es un bebé, Kagome! —Se retorció las manos de un modo muy simpático.

Ahora era su turno de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Es inteligente, Inuyasha. Por no mencionar que es probablemente diez veces más fuerte que ese chico. Y no olvidemos que tiene la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo por su cuenta si necesita escapar. —Por su quinceavo cumpleaños habían desactivado el hechizo del collar de su hija, confiando en que no abusaría de su poder. Lo reactivaron al mes siguiente… pero al final lo desactivaron otra vez poco después de su decimosexto cumpleaños.

—Puede que sólo vaya a verlos un par de veces… sólo para asegurarme de que van a un sitio en el que vayan a estar seguros. No confío en los móviles. Y no confío en ese tal Masato. ¡Ella es demasiado joven para salir con alguien!

Kagome se rió suavemente mientras le tocaba el brazo.

—¿Debo recordarte que lo de que saliera con chicos fue idea TUYA? —Y ahora Hikari iba a torturarle.

—¡Iba a CASARSE con ese lobo mocoso! ¡Es demasiado joven como para que PIENSE siquiera en el matrimonio! ¡Y esto fue idea de ese estúpido libro! Decía algo de peces en el mar, besar ranas y encontrar al Sr. Correcto. —El libro para entender a tu hija adolescente no había sido de tanta ayuda para el hanyou como el libro sobre bebés.

Kagome acarició la mano de Inuyasha con compasión. Estaba realmente dividido y consternado. Le daría unos minutos más para que sufriera antes de llevarse a Yoshio al pasado para que pasara la noche con la familia de Sango y Miroku. Su mochila ya estaba preparada al lado del pozo devorahuesos y sus amigos ya le estaban esperando.

Hikari se haría mayor. Un día se casaría y tendría sus propios hijos. Un día querría su independencia y viajaría lejos de casa, teniendo aventuras que probablemente nunca les contaría a sus ligeramente sobreprotectores padres.

—Vamos, cariño —dijo Kagome mientras le daba un beso a su compañero—. Vamos a espiar a nuestra hija.

Pero hasta el fin de los tiempos, Hikari siempre sería el bebé de Inuyasha.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

_Fin_

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Y así llegamos al final de esta maravillosa historia que nos ha acompañado durante dos años. Más incluso si contamos su primera parte.

Cuando tenga tiempo le haré una segunda corrección a la historia entera, tal y como hice con "El bebé de Kagome".

Espero que os guste este capítulo final. A mí me ha sacado más de una sonrisa.

Recordad pasaros por los otros fics de Inuyasha que estoy traduciendo: Baile peligroso y El sabor del amor.

Besos y hasta pronto.


End file.
